Someday I will Understand
by AlwaysLoveYou
Summary: Richard Grayson is the heir to the Wayne fortune, and also a judge for Wayne Talent Competitons. On his first day actually working there, he meets Kori Anders. The two connect instantly, but her past keeps catching up to her. Lot better than it sounds R
1. Lights and Sounds

Hey everyone, so this is my latest fic, hope you all like it. I'm not quite sure yet on how the name will fit in, if it even does, but I just liked it so yea. Anyway ignore my babbling and on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans...I know...it sucks

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someday I will Understand

Chapter One-Lights and Sounds

------------------------------

Richard Grayson walked up the steps of the talent agency that he worked for, tugging at his tie he sighed, another day, another day full of horrible audititons. As he reached the top of the stairs, he opened the door, and walked in. There was a room full of of people waiting to try and impress him, which should be totally uninteresting. He still had no idea why he'd chosen to pick this as his job, rather than being a lawyer like he'd originally planned to be. This answer was simple, and it was Bruce Wayne. Bruce'd taken him in after his parents had died, and he was the heir to the Wayne fortune. Bruce owned the Wayne Talent Agency, looking for the newest and greatest singers, dancers, or any other kind of performers.

"Good morning Mr. Grayson." said Garfield Logan, his own personal assistant.

Richard took his sun glasses off his face, and gave Garfield a weak smiled, "Yeah, good morning to you too Garfield, and its Richard."

Garfield nodded, "Sorry Mr. Grayson...err I mean Richard."

Richard smirked, then continued on it to the auditorium where Bruce was waiting for him. He didn't see the other judge that was suppost to be there. "Good morning Bruce..." said Richard, taking a seat in a chair infront of a table that had all the papers needed to make comments on.

"Ah good morning to you too Richard." said Bruce Wayne, taking a sip of his black coffee.

"Where is the surprise judge that you told me about at?" asked Richard. He really wasn't sure how things worked since last year he never went to the auditorium, he just took care of the paper work that Bruce needed from home.

"Oh she'll be here. Don't worry, you'll recognize her when you see her." said Bruce, taking a seat beside Richard.

Richard sighed, and took a sip of his own coffee.

"Alright everyone, lets get this started!" shouted Bruce, since he was really the producer/the man in charge.

Garfield was sitting a row behind Richard, and stared ahead at the stage. He watched as everyone filed onto the stage, and Bruce began telling everyone how things worked. He was searching for people to play the parts of his boss's next big movie, _My heart is the worst kind of weapon_. His boss was none other than Luke Slade, the big time movie producer. Right now they were in the process of just finding the right people for the parts, then once all that was accomplished they were sent to Hollywood for the director to do the rest.

"Okay quiet down, we do have a surprise performer before we begin, so please make way for our Gimme the mic Gotham winner, Kori Anders." said Bruce.

Suddenly a woman with auburn and emerald green eyes emerged from the side of the stage. She was last years winner, before Richard had began actually working at the agency. He looked at her, she was beautiful, her auburn hair was in tight curls, and she had a pearly white smile that looked like a million bucks. She wore tight white capris, a baby blue tank top, and white flip flops, she wore little makeup but it all looked natural.

"Thank you Bruce, I am extremly excited to be here, and I am also glad that I will be able to help you choose the characters for Mr. Slade's newest movie." she looked out at the crowd at Richard, and gave a smile.

Richard felt himself blush, and gave her a small smile in return.

"Now I shall sing you all a song." she approached the micophone, and grapped it in her hands, not taking it from its stand, she began to sing into it.

"_This is a story about a girl named Lucky…_

Early morning, she wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
It's time for makeup, perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for  
They go…  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say…"

She began to sway her hips as she sang, looking out at Richard, not taking her eyes off his. She held his gaze as she headed into the chorus.

"_She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night"  
_

She closed her eyes, and removed the microphone from the stage, and began walking around the stage singing, and doing some simple dance moves to it.

_"Lost in an image, in a dream  
But there's no one there to wake her up  
And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning  
But tell me what happens when it stops?  
They go…  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say…"_

She continued to sing the rest of the song, not once taking her eyes off of Richard. As the song ended, everyone applauded, especially Richard. He stood up and applauded loudly, smiling the whole time. Kori took a bow, smiling, she came up, and put the microphone back on its stand.

"Thank you very much Bruce for letting me perform before we begin the search." said Kori, finally turning her attention to someone other than Richard.

Bruce gave her a hug, "You're quite welcome Kori, and now on with the competition."

Everyone exited off the stage while the three judges prepared everything they needed to start judging. Richard sat beside Kori, and Bruce sat on the other side of her so that she was in the middle. She fumbled with her pen, and dropped it between her and Richard. They both reached down to pick it up, and accidently bumped heads. The two of them grabbed their heads, and moaned out in pain, then began cracking up. He bent back down and got her pen, and handed it to her.

She smiled, "Thank you Mr. Grayson." she then stuck out her hand. "Kori Anders, it is nice to finally meet you."

Richard smiled, and shook her hand, "Richard Grayson, and its Richard, no need to be so formal."

Kori giggled, "Alright Richard..." she flashed him one of her toothy smiles again, and it made him melt.

Bruce looked over at the two of them, and gave a small chuckle. "Well if you two would like to stop flirting now, maybe we could get this thing rolling."

Richard blushed, "Uh well, yes I suppose so..."

Kori blushed also, and turned to the stage as the first performer came on, and utterly ruined the song _'Overprotected'_ by _Britney Spears_. Kori cringed as she heard the girls voice, and began writing her notes, which was basically no, no, no, and no. Richard smiled as he watched her write no all over her paper, and gave out a small giggle. Kori turned to him, and smiled. The two held each others gazes until Bruce cleared his throat to let them know the next contestant was entering. Richard and Kori smiled to themselves as they turned around to watch the next contest, neither of them able to wait for lunch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours later after some awful auditions, though not all were bad, it was noon, and time for a lunch break. Richard grabbed his sunglasses and put them on his face, watching Kori as she gathered up her belongings. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to stare at him.

"Richard, may I help you?" asked Kori, grabbing her purse, and walking out of the room, with him hot on her heels.

"Actually I wanted to know if after the auditions for the day are over if you wanted to go get coffee with me." asked Richard, catching up to her, and walkng in step with her.

Kori thought about this for a minute, "I'll have to see if my schdule's full, but maybe I can squeeze you in." she gave him a playful smile, and continued to walk towards the door.

Richard raised an eyebrow, "You'll have to squeeze me in? Kori Anders is too busy for Richard Grayson? I'm shocked." he gave her a playful nudge as the two of them walked out the door.

"So Grayson, you too busy to take a girl to lunch?" she asked, flashing him her smile again.

Richard just wanted to melt, he loved her smile, there was no denying it. "Nah, I think I can squeeze you in."

They two of them laughed at his pun, and headed towards his car. Kori saw his car, and a smug smile came across her face. Leave it to Richard to have a 2007 Infiniti G35 Coupe in Black Obsidian.

Kori looked at him with the same smug smile, "Nice car."

Richard opened the passenger door for her, "Thanks, I know it is sweet isn't it."

Kori climbed in and he shut the door for her, then climbed in on the drivers side. "I never said it was sweet, I said that it was nice."

Richard was shocked by her comeback, she was funny, cute, and clever. "Ok, fine the car is nice isn't it."

Kori smiled, "Glad you're fond of my cleverness..."

Richard swallowed hard, was he really that easy to read? He really needed to work on that. "Who said I liked your cleverness?"

"Because you gave into it." Kori simply stated. She turned and stared out the window, not saying anything else to him.

Richard looked over at her, had he done something wrong? He stopped for a red light, and looked over at her again. She had a sad expression on her face, with tears almost forming into her eyes. Richard put his hand on her's, and she turned to look at him. "Kori, what's wrong? Was it something I said?" asked Richard, not realizing the light had turned green until people started to honk. He hit the gas, and the car sped off down the road.

Kori sighed, "I was just remembering the reason I'd started singing, his name was Roy, Roy Harper. We'd been dating since our freshmen year of highschool, and he was nothing but sweet to me. Then two years ago when I was twenty one he asked me to marry him. I was so happy that he'd finally asked me, and I'd said yes. We were to be wed the next year, and then when I heard about Gimme the mic Gotham, he suggested that I try out for it. So I did, and when we had a break we were going to get married during that break. So we were at the church getting ready, I couldn't find my sister who was my maid of honor, so I went looking for her, which was probably the worst thing I could've done. I went into the womens restroom, and there was Roy and my sister Maya making love on the floor."

Richard was speechless as he came to the next stop light, how could someone cheat on her like that? She was the most beautiful and brilliant person he knew, so why had Roy left her? In a way he was glad, or he would have probably never met her. "So what happened then?"

Kori looked at him, "Meanless to say I dumped his ass, and moved back to Gotham. I hadn't been living in Gotham, I'd actually been in Miami, which is where I'm from. I havn't gone back there since then and that was almost a year and a half ago." She saw his hand was still on her's, then without thinking, she grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his.

Richard smiled as he sped down the road, "Kori, even though we just met four and a half hours ago, I already know that you deserve better than him."

Kori smiled, "Thank you Richard."

Richard smiled, he held her hand tightly, not wanting to let go. He finally pulled into a parking spot at an Italian restaurant, and the two got out. He grabbed her hand again, and walked in, hand in hand with her. Somehow he knew, his job was getting a hell of a lot better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, work was over for the day, and Kori was ready to go home, then she remembered something, she'd promised Richard that she'd have coffee with him. She picked up everything she'd brought that day, her purse, her coat and her car keys. Along with the folder that she had for all the notes and things that had to be written down. She headed out to her car, thinking maybe she could possibly get out of it. Oh who was she kidding, she wouldn't miss this for the world. Richard Grayson had asked her on a date. Ok so technically it wasn't a date, they were just going for coffee. She put her things in the car, and had just shut the door, when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist.

"You didn't really think I'd let you get away did you?" someone whispered into her ear, making her shudder.

Kori was sticken with fear, that was not the voice of Richard Grayson. She turned around, and came face to face with Roy Harper. The only two words that she could mutter of her mouth were, "Oh shit..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha I love cliffhangers, they rock! Well thats all for chapter one, sorry it sucked I wrote it in one day because I felt so inspired! I'm going to have fun with this one, and don't worry I'm not giving up on One Jump City, I'm still working on chapter two as we speak, its just really long and I want it to be really awsome. Anyways chapter two of this should be out soon, I'll get to work on it right away! Oh and please review, I love reviews! Thanks so much!

AlwaysLoveYou


	2. Savin' Me

A/N: Well that chapter sucked...And I just got the shit scared out of me, its like 12:45 am as I'm typing this alone in the dark and my cellphone rings. Its turned up all the way and my ringtone is Whispers in the Dark. O yea not creepy at all...Anyways thank you all for the wonderful reviews that I got in just one day. I can't believe you all really liked it that much! Thank you all so much this helps me stay inspired to continue on with this story. I love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...maybe one day...

Chapter 2-Savin' Me

--------------------------------

Kori stared at Roy, "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

He didn't answer her, he simply planted his lips on hers, but she pushed him off of her. "What baby, I came to bring you back home with me. You know you still love me."

Kori backed up against her car, "No I don't love you. I despise you Roy Harper." She turned to run inside, but he grabbed her by the arm, and slammed her up against the wall of the building. She struggled under his grasp, he was much stronger than she'd remembered. "Get the hell off me..." she said, as his face got closer to hers.

Suddenly the front doors opened, and out walked Richard Grayson. He noticed Kori squirming under the grasp of another man, and pulled the man off of her. Richard stepped infront of Kori, blocking her from any other harm that may come.

Roy looked at Richard, they were both the same exact height, 5'11, which made this whole ordeal a little more interesting. "Who the hell are you and why were you trying to hurt her?" asked Richard, glaring at Roy.

Roy laughed, "She didn't tell you? I'm her fiance, Roy Harper." said Roy, glaring at Richard, then at Kori. "And I wasn't hurting her, she knows that, right baby?"

Kori grew even more angry, "You are not my fiance any longer, and you know that Roy! I threw that ring in your face the moment I saw you making love to my sister on our wedding day!" she stepped beside Richard, and continued. "And I am not your baby, and you were hurting me. I will never love you again."

Roy shook his head, "Oh is that so? Who are you in love with then Kori?"

Richard stepped up, "She's in love with me." with that he leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly, but with passion. He back, and smiled down at her, his hand now in hers.

Roy stood there dumbfounded, he really didn't know what to say. She was in love with Richard Grayson? Something was not right. He turned to Kori, "If I were you I wouldn't go back to your pretty little apartment for a while, unless you want an unpleasant surprise."

Kori looked at Richard, with fear in her eyes. Not only was she now afraid of going home, but she was afraid for her and Richard's safety. The two of them watched Roy leave, and Richard turned to her. "Kori..." he didn't say anything else, but he didn't need to. He leaned down and kissed her again. His kisses were sweet, and warm, and she felt herself smiling through all the fear and confusion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in his living room, he watched Kori as she entered with a cup of hot tea in her hand. He had wrapped a blanket around himself, but opened it for her as she sat down, then wrapped it around them again. He'd lent her an oversized t-shirt and a pair of short that were too small for him, and almost too big for her. Thankful for the drawstring in the front, she'd been satisfied, and pulled her hair into a messy bun. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she watched the flames flicker in the fireplace, his arm wrapped around her waist, as if to protect her from any harm.

Finally her voice broke the scilence, "Richard..." she stared up at him as he looked down at her. "Thank you so much."

Richard smiled, and kissed her forehead, "You're welcome. I didn't want you to have to go home and have the risk of him hurting you. You'll be safe here, and don't worry about me, I'll be fine." he pulled her closer, and his hand found hers, giving it a small squeeze. "But I have a question...what did he mean an unpleasant surprise?"

Kori sighed, her damn past kept catching up with her. "He...he used to abuse me because I wouldn't give myself to him."

Richard sat now more confused than he was originally. "Then why were you going to marry him?"

Kori sighed again, "I told him that I wanted to break up because of all the abuse I was going through, but that night he almost killed me. He told me that if I didn't stay with him he would kill me. So I thought I'd have to marry him, in hopes that it'd stop, but even the night before we were to marry it kept getting worse. So after I saw him and my sister together I ran home and gathered as many things as possible and took the first flight I could get to Gotham."

Richard understood now, "Kori, thats horrible..." he stopped when he saw her move the hair on back of her neck to reveal a long scar on it. It looked like it'd just happened but he assumed that was from the night that she'd told him she'd wanted to break up with him. He held her even tighter now, "Kori, I can't believe he ever did that to you..."

Kori shook her head, "I don't know why he did it...It's not like I'm anything to be ashamed of, or am I?" she asked, looking up at Richard.

Richard was shocked by her question, "Kori, of course not! I would never be ashamed to be with you." He realized that he'd just spoken for himself, and not other people, but still who cared? He was Richard Grayson, most elligible bachelor in Gotham, besides Bruce.

Kori smiled, "Thank you..." she felt his lips touch hers, and she smiled, she'd never felt so important to someone in her life, and it was feeling pretty good.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't remember falling asleep, or moving off the couch. She opened her eyes, and looked at the alarm clock that was ringing, and sighed. It said it was five thirty, but she could've sworn it was earlier than that. She felt an arm reach across her and turn it off. She suddenly froze with fear, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She closed her eyes, hopping she was dreaming, but a soothing voice calmed her down.

"Kori, its alright, it's just me." said Richard, whispering into her ear.

Kori smiled, and turned to face him. Her eyes became wide, as she made sure she still had all her clothes on, of which she did.

Richard gave a small chuckle, "Nothing happened, you fell asleep on my shoulder on the couch and I carried you in here, and I told you I'd sleep in the living room when I accidently woke you up putting you on the bed, but you insisted that I stay there with you, so I did."

Kori raised an eyebrow, she wasn't sure if that's what she'd really said, but she decided to trust him. "Oh, alright." she sat up, and leaned her head against the backboard of his bed, and closed her eyes again. "We have work today don't we?"

Richard nodded, "Yea, we do. I'm going to drive you over to your apartment and let you get ready there after I get ready, I don't want him hurting you." he sat up beside her, and kissed her cheek.

Kori opened her eyes and smiled, "Ok, thank you Richard." she let him wrap his arms around her, and pull her close.

The two of them sat there in that postition for about ten minutes, not moving, before Richard got up to get a shower. Kori went into the kitchen and made herself some coffee as he took a shower, and gathered up her clothes from the day before. She pulled her hair into a hight ponytail, and slipped on her flip flops. Staring at a picture of his parents, she smiled slightly, it must've been hard for him to loose them. She didn't hear him come up behind her, until he wrapped his arms around her waist. He stared at the picture, and frowned slightly, he did miss his parents a lot, but he had other things that were more important at the time.

Kori turned to him and saw his expression, "Oh, Richard I'm sorry I did not wish to upset you."

Richard shook his head,"No, its ok, I'll be fine." he took the picture from her, and put it hack on the stand it was on. He put his arm around her shoulder, "So you ready to go?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Kori nodded, "Yes, lets go." She was still slightly afraid to go back to her apartment, but she wasn't going to let him know that she was scared, even though she knew he could see it in her eyes.

Richard led her out to his car, and the two climbed in. They were just going to leave her car at his place so she wouldn't be put in anymore danger than she was already in. He pulled out of the parking lot, and sped down the road towards her apartment. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as she stared out the window. He smiled slightly, and stopped for a stop light, and turned to her. "You ok?"

Kori smiled, "Yea I'm fine," she said, turning to him, then staring back out the window.

Richard sighed, and turned back to face the road, and waited for the light to turn green.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, they were in her apartment, his arm around her waist as they walked around, to make sure that no one was in there. Richard stared at her, "I'll be in the living room if you need me." he said, giving her a small peck on the lips.

Kori smiled, and nodded, "Alright." she said, disappearing into her room, and then into her bathroom.

Richard looked around her apartment, it wasn't large, but it wasn't small either, it seemed perfect for just her. He looked at a picture of her and her family, that must've been taken right before she'd ran away to Gotham. She looked happy, her and her sister Maya had their arms around each others shoulders, and their parents were behind the two girls. He smiled, until he heard a scream, then a thud. He ran into her bedroom, and looked around, she was no where to be found he tried to open her bathroom door, but it was locked. He banged on the door, and he felt it unlock, and Kori fell out, with a towl wrapped around her, as she stared up at Richard, then at Roy.

Kori scooted back, and stood up, "Why are you doing this!?" shouted Kori at Roy.

Roy smirked, "I told you I'd get you, and I told you not to come back."

Richard stepped infront of Kori, "You have no business being here, so I would advise that you leave."

Roy laughed, "Neither do you Richard Grayson, but yet here you stand with her."

Kori ran into her closet and changed into some suitable clothes. She locked the closet door, and pulled down a suitcase, and began to stuff as many of her clothing and shoes as she could into a bag. She no longer heard any noise, the fight between the two men had stopped, and she opened her closet door, and peered out. She saw Richard standing there with a bloody lip, and a few bruse marks.

"It's ok Kori, he left, for now..." said Richard, putting a hand up to his eye, which was throbbing.

Kori ran out of her closet and hugged him tightly, "Richard, I can't stay here any longer, I'm not safe. I'm going to have to leave Gotham, and go some place safer. She pulled her suticase out of her closet, and headed towards the door, but Richard grabbed her arm, and pulled her back, causing her to drop the suitcase.

"Kori, you don't need to leave, you'll be safe here I promise." said Richard, pulling her back into a tight hug.

Kori sighed, "Richard, I am not just concerened for me, but also for you. He could do so much worse to us both." tears began to fall down her face, as she pulled away from his hug.

Richard wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Kori, no you don't need to worry about me I told you that, and you can't leave here."

Kori smiled as tears still fell down her face. "But I can't stay here in my apartment, so where am I going to stay?"

Richard smiled, "You'll stay with me."

Kori didn't get time to object, because he bent down and kissed her passionetly. She couldn't help but smile, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth, as he lay her down on her bed. She pulled away, and sat up, "Richard, I can't do this..." she pulled her hair into a messy bun, and continued to pack things into suitcases.

Richard sighed, he can't believe he'd tried that on her. He should've know better, she was hurting and he wasn't helping the cause. "Kori, please at least just stay with me..."

Kori turned to look at him, with a small smile on her face, "Alright, just don't pull another move like that."

Richard laughed, "Alright." he kissed her forehead, and helped her pack some of her things into suitcases. They carried the three suticases out to his car, and put them in the trunk. They hadn't taken everything, but just what she'd need for a while, which was most of her clothes, makeup, and other things.

Kori climbed into the car, and waited for Richard get in before speaking. "Thank you so much." she said as he climbed into the car.

Richard smiled, "I told you I'd never let anything happen to you, or me. And I'm going to keep that promise forever."

Kori laughed, "I am sure you will, but I doubt whoever you marry will want you always with me and trying to rescue me." as soon as the words left her mouth she blushed, boy she was stupid.

Richard concealed his laugh as they headed towards the talent agency. After Richard pulled into a parking space, and shut off the engine, the two got out, and headed inside. Richard put on his sunglasses as he did every morning, and Kori put her sunglasses on as well. The two didn't hold hands, they wern't really up for the public display of affection quite yet. He opened the door for her, and she walked in, with him following her.

Bruce spotted the two, and spoke. "Good morning Richard, and Miss Anders." he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Good morning Bruce." said Richard, going and getting his own cup of coffee.

"Good morning Mr. Wayne." said Kori, leaning against the wall, watching Richard as took a sip of his coffee.

Bruce stared at the two, and watched as Richard's eyes locked on Kori's. "So we will begin the auditions in thirty minutes, I will see you two there."

Kori watched as Bruce walked away, leaving her and Richard alone in the room. They were in the main lobby, but no one was there yet, until the door opened, and in walked about five of the contestants in a group. Richard pulled Kori into the room that was reserved for the judges only, and shut the door behind them.

Kori stared at him, "I'm sorry if this is making you quite uncomfortable." said Kori, looking up into his eyes. She realized how much shorter she was than him, with only being 5'6.

Richard smiled, "You're not, and neither is being with you. It's just that there'd be a whole lot of media scandals going around if they saw us two together. Gothams heir to the Wayne fortune, and former playboy with Kori Anders, the beautiful singer, and with both of us being judges for the talent search, you never know what could happen next." he leaned down and kissed her, despite every word he'd just said.

Kori smiled, and returned the kiss, only deeper. Richard began running his fingers through her hair, and pulling her closer to him. They were unaware that the door had opened, and in walked Bruce, staring at them.

"I guess I can't leave you two alone for a minute." said Bruce, with almost a laugh in his voice.

Richard froze, and so did Kori. He let go of her, and the two turned towards Bruce. "Um, hey Bruce..." said Richard, quite embarrased over what had just happened.

Kori didn't say anything, she just stared at the ground and blushed. She can't believe he'd walked in on them in the middle of that.

Bruce shook his head, "You know the press would have a field day with this if they ever saw this going on."

Richard put his arm around her waist, "We know Bruce, and hopefully they won't because everyone would get the wrong impression about this."

Bruce studied them, "I think I must be getting the wrong impression too then. You two wern't making out then?"

Richard and Kori blushed, "Um..." they didn't know what to say, because it was true. But they didn't want people getting a different impression than that.

Bruce smirked, "Thats what I thought. Now I don't want the media to know about your relationship just yet, we don't need to be having rumors or any kind of problems while we're doing the search. It could ruin the business, the show and everything I've ever worked for." said Bruce, slightly glaring at them.

Richard looked away from both Bruce and Kori, Bruce was right, if the media caught the couple, things could go horribly wrong for them, Bruce, and the company. He felt Kori's hand give his a reassuring squeeze.

"We won't be so open about our relationship in public, especially when we know the media will be around." Said Kori, feeling Richards hand give her's a squeeze back.

Bruce nodded, "Alright, now we're gonna all go out there together, and Kori, could you fix your hair, because you do look like you've been making out with someone."

Kori blushed, and walked over to the mirror to fix her hair. She pulled it up into a neat bun, and put a pencil through it. Richard walked over to her, and kissed her cheek, and they turned to Bruce. The three of them walked out, ready to work. The guys in the lobby had their eyes glued to Kori, she was wearing black dress pants, a white scoop neck tank top, and bright red heels. Richard grew jealous that all these men could look at her, but even though he was with her, he couldn't even hold her hand, and show them that they couldn't have her.

"Hey miss, " said Dillan Slade. Dillan was the nephew of Luke Slade, and since Luke had no children, he always spoiled Dillan, and Dillan could get what ever he wanted.

Kori turned to him, "Um hello sir, I don't believe I know you."

Richard stopped and turned to them, watching Dillan try and smooth talk his way with Kori. Richard knew deep down in his heart that Kori wouldn't fall for it, since she was with him. Problem was no one else knew.

Dillan slipped his arm around Kori's waist, but she pushed him off. "I'm Dillan Slade, Luke Slade's nephew, and I always get what I want." he put his arm around her waist again, and pulled her tighter.

Richard grew angry as he watched her try to push him off. Finally he'd had enough of him trying to seduce his girl, he spoke up. "Dillan! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he pulled Kori away from Dillan, and putting her behind him.

Dillan looked at him, and smirked, "I was just getting aquainted with my new eye candy." he said, blowing Kori a kiss.

Kori looked away, and put her hand on Richard's back, making sure no one saw this.

Richard shook his head, "She doesn't want you, or she'd given in. Or maybe you should learn how to treat a lady." he slipped his arm through Kori's, and the two headed into the audition room.

Dillan smirked, things seemed to be getting jucier around here, and he was loving every minute of it.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kori sipped her coffee, and stared out the window, and felt Richard's hand grab her's. She turned to him, and gave him a small smile. They were done working for the day, and they'd decided to go out to get coffee, since they'd been interrupted the day before.

"Richard I'm sorry for all of this, I didn't want for that to happen, with Dillan I mean." She avoided his eyes as she said this.

Richard used his other hand and tucked it under her chin, and turned her to face him. "Kori, its alright, I was actually kind of glad it happened."

Kori raised an eyebrow, "What? Why?"

Richared smiled, keeping his hand under her chin. "Because I like being able to save you."

Kori smiled, "Thank you..."

Richard smiled wider, and pulled her face closer to his. He felt her warm breath on his face, and planted his lips on her's.

Neither of them saw what happened next, there was a flash of light that caught their attention, and they parted from the kiss. They stared at where the light had come from, and stared with fear in their eyes as they saw a man with a camer in his hands with a sly grin on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buhaha another cliff hanger, and you know you love it. Once again I'm so happy you all like this story, I'm beginning to like it a whole lot more than One Jump city, which is surprising me. I've stareted on the third chapter of One Jump City but I've been so excited about this one I havn't had time to work on it. But chapter three of this should be up very soon! More reviews please .

AlwaysLoveYou


	3. She's Like the Wind

A/N: Woo that chapter was 4000 words long go me! Hope you enjoyed it. And thanks for the reviews! Don't worry do you really think I'd let anything happen to Kori or Richard. -Shifts eyes- So maybe I would, don't give me those looks. Anyway the title of the chapter is my favorite song, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I've tried but I still don't own 'em.

Chapter 3-She's Like the Wind

-----------------------------------

Richard looked at Kori, then back at the man who'd taken a picture, but he wasn't smirking at them, but at another couple at a different table across the room from them. Richard breathed a sigh of relief, "That was close..." said Richard, gripping her hand tighter.

Kori shook her head, "That may have seemed as though they didn't take a picture of us, but I saw the man that actually did. Richard, we're screwed, a reporter got a picture of that kiss, and now it'll be all over."

Richard sighed, things were not going as planned, he'd probably just ruined the image of anything that was in the name of Wayne, which meant him, Kori and Bruce would be having a rather large talk after the article printed. "Kori, don't worry I promise you that was the man that we thought took the picture of us."

The two of them stared at each other, neither of them were sure if the picture had been taken or not anymore. They needed to be more careful about what went on in public.

"Richard, I do not know if we should be seeing each other at all..." she stood up and headed out the door, and got about half way down the sidewalk, when she felt an arm on her's. She spun around and faced him.

"Kori don't, I don't care if the press tells everyone about it. Sure it could ruin everything Bruce has worked for, but I don't care, as long as I can be with you." said Richard, pulling her into a tight hug.

Kori buried her head in his chest, "Richard, you're way too sweet, but are you sure you're willing to risk everything for me?" she looked at him as she asked the question, a small smile on her face.

Richard didn't answer her, he bent down and kissed her softly. Kori smiled, and deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Richard pushed his tongue into her mouth, and picked her up, and spun her around as he kissed her. This time they saw the flash, but they didn't stop. The photographer took one more picture and ran off, he'd get more information later. Richard pulled away first, and smiled at her.

Kori smiled back, "Richard, you do know that everything you worked for could possibly be ruined now right?"

Richard held her off the ground still, and still smiled, "Yea I know, but you know what Kori?"

Kori raised an eyebrow "What Richard?"

"I don't care, and if I could do it all over again, I would, in the exact same way." said Richard, finally setting her back on the ground.

Kori smiled, "Thank you...but Bruce is so going to kill us when that article runs."

Richard took her hand, and led her to the car, "It doesn't matter, as long as we're in it together."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about five weeks later, and the article still hadn't run, but it still had Richard and Kori on their toes. They'd told Bruce about what'd happened, and he'd been extremly angry, but thankful that he'd heard it from them and not some article.

It was now the middle of November, and Kori hadn't seen or heard from Roy in those past five weeks. Richard still insisted that she stay with him, so she didn't bother putting up a fight, she knew she'd never win. Richard snuck up behind her as she was gathering her thoughts about yesterday.

"Hey pretty girl..." whispered Richard into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kori jumped, and turned to face him, "Richard we can't do this here, remember we're supposed to be laying low especially in public." The auditions had long been over, but they still had lots of paper work to do, and they'd each gotten their own offices. Richard had the tendancy to find a reason to always come and visit her, which had always made her smile.

Richard laughed, "Actually we're not in public, we're in the privacy of your office." He said, shutting the door with his foot.

Kori laughed as he dipped her, then bent down and kissed her softly. She stopped trying to resist him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back passionetly. He pulled her back up and tightened the grip around her waist.

Richard pulled back, and gazed into her emerald eyes, smiling. "Come on, lets go, the days over and we can go home and have some hot chocolate and cuddle infront of the fire place." Whispered Richard, seductively into her ear.

Kori giggled, "I wish I could Richard, but I've still got some work to do." She kissed him softly, then headed over to her desk, and began to finish up the paper work that she had to finish for the day.

Richard watched her, he really needed to get her out of there, he had a surprise for her at home. He sighed, "Kori come on please, I'll finish it for you tomorrow if you leave now with me."

Kori thought about this for a minute, she hadn't been able to go home at a decent time at all for the past few weeks and she was really stressed. She felt bad for making Richard wait for her, and kept telling him to just let her drive her car to work, but he still refused to let her. "Ok, fine, but it has to be done first thing tomorrow."

Richard smiled, and scooped her up into his arms, "You've got it." He carried her out of the building in his arms, and put her into the car, then got in himself. "You're going to love the surprise I have for you at home."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Richard had carried her up to his apartment, making her cover her eyes the whole time. He unlocked the door, and turned on the light.

Kori was anxious, she wanted to know what the surprise was really bad now. "Can I look yet?" she asked, as he let her stand now.

Richard smiled, "Yes."

Kori opened her eyes, and she gasped. All over his apartment was red rose petals, and countless vases full of red roses. She saw some of her stuff that hadn't been in the apartment before was now in there. "Richard..." she didn't know what to say.

"I thought it was time you moved in, since you haven't been back to your apartment since the incident with Roy" Said Richard, taking her hand, and leading her into the bed room.

Kori smiled, he was so thoughtful. She went to kiss him, when his cell phone began to ring.

"Um, hold on Kori..." said Richard, walking out of the room to take the call.

Kori sighed, and fell backwards onto the bed, and stared at the ceiling. He used to never have so many phone calls to take, but since the auditions had ended, Garfield, his personal assistant had been calling a lot, confirming lunches with him and Bruce, leaving her at the office. She knew that she could go to Hollywood, and make it big, but she didn't want to leave him, especially after all that he'd done for her.

"Ok, yea I can confirm the lunch for tomorrow at twelve thirty." Said Richard into his cell phone, pacing back and forth in the living room.

Kori got up, and went into the bathroom. She began getting undressed, and turned on the water, filling the tub with water, and adding some bubble bath to it. She climbed in, and sighed, it felt so good to relax. She held her breath, and went under the water, counting to thirty before comming up, Richards face right in front of her's as she opened her eyes.

Kori screamed, hating the fact that once again he'd managed to scare the shit out of her. "Dammit Richard, stop scaring the shit out of me."

Richard laughed, kissing her forehead, "Kori listen I'm sorry about the phone call, things just get crazy for about a month after auditions end. But tomorrow Luke wants to have lunch with you, me and Bruce."

Kori raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Well that should be quite an interesting lunch." she leaned her head back against the wall, and closed her eyes. She opened them back up, and grabbed Richards hand. "I'm just kidding, it'll be fun."

Richard shook his head, "It's not that, I'm just really worried about you, Roy hasn't appeared in almost two months, and Dillan has backed off quite a bit. I think somethings up, and especially with that article not being printed yet, or at least the pictures."

Kori nodded, "I know I've tried to hide it, but I too have been worried, no, not worried, but scared." She turned to him, and flicked water in his face, "Time to get out, I need to get out and get dressed."

Richard gave her a devious smile, "You can't get dressed if I have your clothes." With that he took her pajamas, and ran out of the bathroom.

Kori was shocked, she climbed out of the tub, letting the water out, and putting her pink robe on. She put on her white fuzzy slippers, and ran after him. She managed to tackle him in the living room, causing him to fall onto the floor. "You thought you could get away from me didn't you?" she asked, teasing him by rubbing her nose with his.

Richard laughed, "I knew you'd fall for it." He noticed the confused look on her face, and began tickeling her sides. She began laughing so hard as he continued to tickel her, that tears rolled down her face. Richard bent down to kiss the tip of her nose, when he heard a knock on the door. He got up, then helped Kori up and handing her the clothes he'd stolen, before answering the door. He opened the door, and there stood Dillan Slade with a bunch of reporters and photographers.

Kori saw this, and immediatly ran into the bedroom, shutting the door, and putting on some clothes. Richard glared at Dillan, wondering what he was doing there, especially with the media.

"Dillan I don't know what kind of shit you're trying to pull, but its not going to work." said Richard, crossing his arms.

Dillan smiled evily, "I have no clue what you're talking about Richard, and besides this isn't about you, its about Kori."

Hearing her name, she cam out of the bedroom in ripped jeans, and a purple tanktop, leaving her hair still dripping wet. "What's about me?"

Dillan put his arm around her shoulders, "You know, about us announcing our engagement."

Kori blinked, and shoved Dillan away, watching the press write all of this down, while snapping pictures. "I haven't even gone out on a date with you! I've only spoken to you once, and you cannot come waltzing in here like we've been together for ages! I will not even let you ask me to marry you, I do not love you, nor will I ever!" She was furious, and ready to puch him in the face, but Richard held her back.

Dillan blinked, so that was it then, Richard Grayson was in love with Kori Anders. He was a former playboy, and heir to the Wayne fortune, while she was a beautiful singer who should've gone to Hollywood, but decided to stay in Gotham because of his close personal friend Roy Harper. Suddenly Dillan had a new idea pop into his head, it was probably even better than the orginal one.

"I was just kidding Kori, I know you're with Richard." Said Dillan, watching their faces. They had the look of shock on their faces, so Dillan had sent the photographer two months ago.

Richard grew angry, "Dillan, I don't know what kind of wicked thought you have right now, but you need to leave now!"

Dillan nodded, "Alright, but one question for you two." The two stared at him impatiently. "When's the baby due?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha another one! So I've totally spoiled all you way too much this weekend, three chapters in two days. Well sorry if that was shorter than the others, even though I'm not sure. I'm using stupid wordpad since I don't have microsoft word. But anyways the next chapter should be up sometime this week. I'll try to make it longer and more interesting. The funny thing is I've listened to _She's Like the Wind_ the whole time I was writing this lol. Anyways please review, you know I love them, and that I love you all for them! I'm actually looking forward for the next chapter .

AlwaysLoveYou


	4. Listen

A/N: As you all can probably tell I love cliff hangers . I've been excited to work on this story, turns out that its doing better than One Jump City. Probably because I like this one more and have totally not wanted to do anything other than work on this. Hehe thanks for the great reviews, and I'm glad you like me spoiling you, and guess what I got my homework done!! XD Well I've been thinking about how I'm going to do this chapter all day, which was totally distracting me from my school work, so lets pray I got all my spanish homework right. Ok enough with my stupidness, and on with the story!

Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT!!...I still don't own them...

Chapter 4-Listen

--------------------------------------

"Huh?" Said Kori and Richard at the same time. What was Dillan talking about, a baby? They wern't even married let alone that she would not let him make love to her because of the fact that they were not married.

Dillan grinned his evil grin again, "You know what I'm talking about, you know the baby that Kori's expecting."

Kori finally got out of Richard's grasp, and bitch-slapped Dillan, then shoved Dillan and the media out the door, slamming the door in their faces. Richard saw tears roll down her eyes, and walked over to her and embraced her in a hug. "Kori, its alright.." said Richard, holding her closer.

Kori shook her head, "Richard, no it's not alright. This is what we get for letting our personal feelings get in the way of work and our publicity." she released herself from his hug, and walked into the kitchen, tears still rolling down her face.

Richard followed her, "Kori, why does it even matter? We're together, the press and everyone is gonna have to get over it." he reached for her hand, but she pulled it away.

"It matters because now that this article is going to run, Roy and my parents are going to know where I am. I know that all these women will be all over you now, and don't think I don't know about your past. I'm wondering if you'll stay faithful to me." Said Kori, hopping up onto one of the counters, and sitting there, staring at him with red swollen eyes.

Richard stood infront of her, "Kori, remember the promise that I made about never letting anything happen to you? Guess what it still stands, and I'm not going to let a bunch of media crap get in the way of our happiness. Bruce will just have to understand and so will the rest of Gotham."

Kori looked away, leaning against the wall now, she loved how he made her feel better, but something told her that things wern't going to be smooth sailing from here on out. "Richard, I'm glad you're keeping that promise, but Bruce is gonna be pissed."

Richard scooped her up in his arms, and made her look at him, "So let it be, and things may be tough from now on out, but eventually things will cool down." He kissed her forehead, and carried her into the living room.

He sat down on the couch, with her still in his arms. Richard sat Kori on his lap, and pulled her close, and put a blanket over them.

Kori smiled up at him, "You do know that Gimme the mic Gotham auditions start tomorrow right?" She asked, playing with his hair.

Richard smiled, "Yeah I know, and we have a lunch with Luke. Sound's like an eventful day."

Kori shook her head as she smiled, "No, tomorrow is going to suck."

Richard reassured her that everything would be ok, and leaned down and kissed her softly. Kori kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Richard ran his fingers through her hair, and lay down on the couch, her now on top of him. After a few minutes, Richard pulled back, he didn't want to make her upset anymore than she already was.

Kori smiled down at him, "No, its ok." she kissed him, and pulled his shirt over his head.

Richard was shocked, but continued to kiss her as they continued to remove each others clothing. He looked up at her, "You sure?"

Kori nodded, "Yea."

He kissed her one more time, and things got a lot more heated after that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori stood in the shower, washing her hair, smiling to herself. She thought that she'd be upset after making love to Richard, but surprisingly she was happy. She started to hum the song that she sang after she won Gimme the mic Gotham, but the humming quickly became singing.

"_Listen,  
To the song here in my heart  
A melody I've start  
But can't complete_

Listen, to the sound from deep within  
It's only beginning  
To find release

Oh,  
the time has come  
for my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside and turned  
Into your own  
all cause you won't  
Listen..."

Kori continued to sing, then quickly stopped as she heard a knock on the bathroom door. She peeked her head out of the shower curtain, "Come in..." she watched as Richard came in, fully dressed and ready for work.

He smiled, and kissed her, "Good morning beautiful. I don't know if I've told you this before, but you have the most amazing voice I've ever heard."

Kori smiled, and kissed him back, "You've told me so many times. Now get out while I finish my shower."

Richard shook his head and laughed. He kissed her one more time, and left the bathroom. Kori smiled to herself again, and finished her shower. Getting out, she dried herself off, put on her robe, and wrapped her hair in a towel. She walked out of the bathroom, and headed for the closet. She had to sing _Listen_ at the beginning of the auditions today, which were going to be aired on tv, and once again when the top twelve compete for the first time.

"More publicity...great." Muttered Kori, picking out her clothes. She slipped on a black long sleeve dress that went to just above her knees. It was very form fitting until it hit her hips, which is where it flared out. She slipped on her black open toed heels, and went to dry her hair, and finish getting ready. She ended up straightening her hair, and making her makeup very natural. Slipping on a silver bracelet, she felt Richard slip a ring onto her left middle finger.

She stared at the ring and smiled, "What's this for?"

Richard kissed her cheek, "It's a promise ring, since I've been making a lot of those lately."

Kori smiled, and hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

Richard kissed her softly, and spun her around. Setting her back on the ground, they kissed once more, and he let her finish getting ready for work. Sweeping some light red lipstick on her lips, she stared at the ring. It was beautiful, its was white gold, with a diamond in the shape of a heart in the middle of it, with smaller diamonds going around the rest of the ring. The heart stood out the most since it wasn't flat against the ring, but it wasn't huge to where it looked out of place, it was perfect.

Walking out of the bathroom, she met him in the living room, and took his hand, "Ready to go?" Kori asked Richard.

Richard smiled, "Lets go."

The two walked out of their apartment, and out to the car.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the auditorium, Kori took off her sunglasses smiling to herself. Richard had to go up to her office to fulfill the promise he'd made her about finishing her work from yesterday, boy he really did keep his promises.

"Good morning Kori." said Rachel, her own personal assistant.

"Good morning to you too Rachel, what is on my agenda for today?" asked Kori, as she took a sip of her coffee.

Rachel went through her planner, and began to read it off to her. "At twelve thirty, you and Richard have lunch with Mr. Slade, this morning you're singing for the beginning of Gimme the mic Gotham. Also your mom left a message for you this morning, she said she's comming to town."

Kori almost spit out her coffee, her mom was comming to Gotham? Why? Suddenly she heard a familiar voice behind her, and she froze.

"Oh Kori! I'm so glad I've finally found you!" Said her mother Brianna, giving her a hug.

Kori gave her mom a light hug back, then pulled away looking at her mom. "Hi mom."

Brianna smiled, "Kori, why didn't you contact us, and why did you run away?"

Kori frowned, "You didn't listen, but now I have to go perform, but you can watch, I think my song will send a message to you." She walked away from her mom, and rode the elevator up to her office to get Richard. As the elevator doors opened, she came face to face with Richard.

"Hey Kori..." said Richard, stepping into the elevator, and hitting the level one button. "What's wrong you look upset."

Kori sighed, "My mom's in town, she wants to know why I left and stuff. I'm pretty sure my song will clear things up."

Richard sighed, "That's just great. I hope she doesn't make you go back to Miami with her, even though you are twenty three."

Kori wrapped her arms around his neck, "She can't make me leave especially now that I'm living with you. Plus I wouldn't move back there for the world." She leaned in and kissed him, just as the elevator doors opened. The many photographers took pictues of this, his arms around her waist, pulling her close, and her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. The two pulled away, and stared at the photographers. They walked out of the elevator, and the reporters began thrusting the microphones into their faces.

"When did you two start dating?" Asked a reporter

"When did you get engaged?" Asked another, holding up Kori's left hand.

The flashes of the cameras started going off, snapping pictures of Kori's ring. Richard held her right hand, giving it a squeeze, not knowing what they should do. Luckily for them, Bruce came and whisked them away into the judges only room.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Demanded Bruce, locking the door, and staring at the two of them.

Richard tugged at his black tie that lay on his white button up shirt. "Bruce, we didn't know the elevator would open so soon. Plus Kori's mom showed up, and I started to get upset that she may make Kori leave."

Bruce shook his head, "And what is this that I heard about you two being engaged?"

"We're not engaged." Said Kori and Richard in unison.

"Then why does she have that ring on her finger?" Asked Bruce.

Kori sighed, giving Richards hand a small squeeze, "It's a promise ring that Richard gave me this morning."

Bruce paced the room, he really didn't know what to do now. The businesses that he owned could be ruined, or things could only get better. He prayed things would get better, and sighed. "Okay, well we have to go out there now, and Kori you have to sing. It seems as though that everyone will soon know you're together, probably even think you're engaged. So we'll just have to see what happens."

"We are sorry Mr. Wayne." Said Kori, looking at the ground.

Bruce smiled at her, "It's alright, hopefully things will actually get better."

The two smiled, and the three exited the room, ignoring the press as the questioned them. Kori's mother Brianna gave her a curious glance as she followed them into the auditorium. The press was also following them, and taking pictures as they did so. Kori walked on the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Ok everyone, Kori Anders is going to sing for us once again." Said Bruce to all the contestants that were in the auditorium, which was very full.

Everyone began to cheer for her, as she picked up the microphone, and heard the music begin to play. She began to sing _Listen_ by _Beyonce_, smiling at the crowd.

"_Listen,  
To the song here in my heart  
A melody I've start  
But can't complete_

Listen, to the sound from deep within  
It's only beginning  
To find release

Oh,  
the time has come  
for my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside and turned  
Into your own  
all cause you won't  
Listen...

Chorus  
Listen,  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home, in my own home  
And I tried and tried  
To say whats on my mind  
You should have known  
Oh,  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what, you made of me  
I followed the voice  
you gave to me  
But now I gotta find, my own..

You should have listened  
There is someone here inside  
Someone I'd thought had died  
So long ago

Oh I'm screaming out, for my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside or worse  
Into your own  
All cause you won't  
Listen...

Chorus

I don't know where I belong  
But I'll be moving on  
If you don't...  
If you won't...

LISTEN!!!...  
To the song here in my heart  
A melody I've start  
But I will complete

Oh,  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what, you made of me  
I followed the voice, you think you gave to me  
But now I gotta find, my own..  
my ownn..."

Kori finished the song, and took a bow. She looked up at the cheering crowd, and flashed them one of her pearly smiles. Brianna realized that Kori had been trying to tell her something all along, and she hadn't listened to anything she'd said.

Bruce came onto the stage, and took the microphone as Kori handed it to him. "Thank you Kori for that wonderful song. Now contestants please exit, and auditions will begin in thirty minutes." He turned off the microphone, and him and Kori exited the stage.

"That was great," Said Richard, kissing her cheek, smiling.

Kori smiled, "Thanks. It was more for my mom than anyone else, just because of my past."

Richard nodded knowingly, "I think you did excellent, no matter who it was about."

Kori wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, once again."

Richard looked at her, putting his hand on her stomach, "I love you Kori Anders..."

Kori wanted to cry, not because she was sad, but because she was so happy. "I love you too Richard Grayson." She felt his lips on her's, and smiled as she kissed him back.

"I havn't been this much in love with someone since the incident." Said Richard, kissing her again.

Kori pulled away, "What incident?"

Richard stared at her, he'd forgotten to tell her about what had happened about three years ago, when he was twenty. "I guess I'd better tell you huh?"

---------------------------------------------------

Hehe don't you love the cliff hangers? I know I do. Well sorry about the sex scene, I just didn't feel comfortable going into detail about it. But isn't this story getting juicy? I promised I'd get this story up today, and tada here it is! Well I better gettin workin on chapter five, it will more than likely be up by tomorrow. Well just remember I love you all, so keep on reviewing!

AlwaysLoveYou


	5. Miracle

A/N:Haha I know you're all so not loving the cliff hangers, but it just wouldn't be one of my stories without them so :P. Anyways I love that you all love this story, it makes me so happy! Well happy reading!

Disclaimer:I think you know the drill...

Chapter 5-Miracle

------------------------------------

Kori sat across from Richard in her office. He'd taken her up there so he could tell her about the incident.

"Her name was Jessica, and we were engaged after going out for three and a half years. We were madly in love, but I was always working, and we hardly spent any time together. Well one week I took the whole week off just so I could spend it with her, and we were having a great time, until she'd come to tell me something. She'd opened her mouth to tell me what she was going to say, and she had a massive heart attack, and died instantly." Said Richard, staring at the desk as he told Kori this.

Kori reached across the desk, and grabbed his hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Richard I'm sorry, that's horrible."

Richard looked into her emerald eyes, "That's not the worst part, after they'd taken her into the hospital and tried to figure out how and why she died, they told me that she was six weeks pregnant."

Kori's eyes widened, "Richard, I'm sorry that I brought up that memory."

Richard smiled, "Kori, don't be sorry, I should've told you that before. And now that I have, I feel a lot better. Even though I said that I hadn't been that much in love since then, I know thats a lie." He said, getting up and walking over to her.

Kori frowned, "Why's that?"

Richard bent down and kissed her. Pulling back he smiled, "Because I've never been so in love with anyone in my life. Not even Jessica, I've never felt this way about anyone."

Tears ran down her face again, as she hugged him. "Richard...I've never been so in love with anyone as much as I am in love with you." She kissed him softly, putting her hands on his chest.

Richard smiled down at her as they pulled away. "Let's go, we should be getting to the auditions." Said Richard, taking her hand.

------------------------------------------

As Christmas neared Kori and Richard were constantly in the spotlight, making them even more stressed. Laying in bed one Saturday, about a week before Christmas, Kori gripped her stomach, it was hurting really bad, and she didn't know what was wrong. Richard walked out of the bathroom, his hair dripping wet fromt he shower he'd just taken. He saw her grip her stomach again, and walked over to her.

"Kori whats wrong?" asked Richard, with concern in his eyes.

Kori shook her head, "I don't know..." she gripped her stomach again in pain. Maybe it was cramps since she was supposed to start her period soon.

Richard scooped her up in his arms, "Come on Kori, I'm taking you to the doctor."

She didn't object since she was in so much pain. She was still in her blue pajama bottoms and white t-shirt, but she didn't care, she wanted to know what was wrong with her and fast.

-----------------------------------

While Richard was waiting out in the waiting room, Kori was being examined by the doctor. She told the doctor where she was hurting, and the doctor continued to examine her. Doctor Marshal ran some test's on Kori, and took them to the lab.

"Alright Kori, just let me go get the results and I'll be right back." Said Doctor Marshal with a smile on her face.

Kori smiled slightly as she waited for the doctor to come back. About ten minutes later Doctor Marshal came back in smiling, "Well you seem to be fine, you're just about five weeks pregnant, and your baby seems healthy."

Kori's eyes widened, "Wha...what? I'm pregnant?" She asked, putting a hand on her stomach.

The doctor nodded, "Yes why? Did you not know?"

Kori shook her head, "No, but why was I in so much pain?"

"The pain has been because of stress, you need to just relax, and you shouldn't have anymore problems." said Doctor Marshal.

Kori thanked the doctor, and headed out to the waiting room where Richard was.

Richard stood up, and ran to her, "So whats wrong Kori?"

Kori looked up at him, and smiled, "Richard...I'm pregnant."

---------------------------------

Haha thats the end of that chapter! Not! lets continue...

----------------------------------

Richard didn't know what to say as they were driving home from the doctors. He hadn't said anything when she'd told him either. Finally he spoke, "I'm really happy Kori, I really am."

Kori smiled at him, "Thanks, but if you don't want to keep this baby we don't have to."

Richard turned to her, "Of course I want to keep the baby, don't say things like that." He turned back to face the road.

Kori smiled, "Good, I wanted to keep the baby too." She rubbed her flat stomach, and smiled.

Richard smiled, and took her hand. He was happy that she was going to have a baby, and it was his baby too. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Kori, especially since what'd happened to Jessica. Pulling into the parking lot of the apartment complex they lived in, they got out, and headed inside. Walking to the elevator, Richard hit the 22 button, since he lived on the twenty second floor.

"You alright Kori?" Asked Richard, putting his hand on the small of her back.

Kori nodded, "Yea I'm fine. Just excited, scared and happy."

Richard smiled, "Yea me too."

The two stepped out of the elevator, and walked down the hall to their apartment. Richard unlocked the door, and the two walked inside. Kori walked into the kitchen, and sat down on one of the stools, leaning on her elbows that rested on the counter. Richard came up behind her, and put his hands on her shoulders as he kissed her cheek.

"Kori you sure you're ok?" Asked Richard, wrapping his arms around her neck gently.

Kori smiled, "Yes Richard I'm fine, just worried..."

Richard raised an eyebrow, "What are you worried about?"

Kori turned to face him, "Well first of all how are we going to take care of a baby when we both work all the time. Plus the media will have a field day with this, Richard Grayson, heir to the Wayne fortune, and Kori Anders, Gotham's pop princess are expecting a baby."

Richard hadn't thought about that, the press would eventually find out, and it would be a huge scandal since the two of them wern't married. He opened his mouth to say something when the phone rang. He walked over to the wall, and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Richard, it's Bruce, I was wondering if you and Kori could meet me at Starbucks in thirty minutes, I believe we have business to discuss." Said Bruce.

Richard sighed he just wanted to spend the day alone with Kori, "Yea, we'll be there in thirty minutes." He hung up the phone, and turned to Kori, "Bruce wants us to meet him at Starbucks in thirty minutes, so you might want to go get ready."

Kori nodded, and headed into the bedroom. She walked into the closet, and looked at all her clothes, in a few weeks she wouldn't be able to wear most of her clothes. She looked at her stomach, it was still rather flat, but you could see a little bit of a bump. She grabbed a pair of darkwash sevens jeans, a white tank top, and threw her favorite lavender hoodie over the tank top. She walked over to her shoes, and decided on a pair of black ballet flats, and slipped them on. Walking into the bathroom, she threw her hair into a high ponytail, and put on silver eyeshadow with a little bit of eyeliner and mascara.

"You ready yet?" Richard called out from the bedroom, as he finished putting his jeans on. He'd decided on faded Hollister jeans, a gray hoodie, and black Nike tennis shoes.

Kori emerged from the bathroom, and smiled as she added clear lip gloss to her lips. "Yea, I'm ready."

Richard smiled at her, "You do know it's just going and talking with Bruce. No need to dress up." He said teasingly, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kori smiled as he kissed the tip of her nose, "Yea I know, but there's always this guy that I like to impress even though he could care less about what I wear."

Richard had to laugh at this, and smiled. "Kori, you're just beautiful, and you're right your clothes can't change my feelings about you, but I do love how you love to impress me." He bent down and kissed her softly.

Kori smiled, and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled away, smiling still. "Alright lets go, we don't want to make Bruce mad."

Richard laughed, and took her hand as the once again headed out of the apartment and into the car.

-----------------------------------------------

Bruce was waiting for them already at Starbucks when they arrived.He was sipping his coffee, when he saw them sit down infront of him. They looked like two highschool kids who were out for Saturday morning coffee, but everyone knew better.

"So Bruce, what did you want to talk about?" Asked Richard, putting his arm around Kori's waist, since they were in a booth, no one could see it, since they'd been trying to lay low since their last incident in the elevator.

Bruce cleared his throat, "Nothing really, I just wanted to see how you two were doing, and to talk about the whole media thing that's been going on."

Kori leaned back, "We've layed low since then, but they paparazzi's hide in the bushes as we walk into the building of the apartment. And you can't miss two of the biggest celeberties in Gotham getting out of the same car every morning and leaving together."

Bruce nodded, "I understand Kori, so I've decided to not to make you two lay low anymore. Since the whole thing started and has been spread everywhere, the ratings of Gimme the mic Gotham and the other shows and movies that I have either produced or helped produce have gone up dramaticly."

Richard raised an eyebrow, "Alrighty then. So Bruce when do you plan on having you Christmas party this year?"

Bruce leaned back, "Today's what the seventeenth? So It'll be next Saturday the twenty fourth. This year I've decided it'd be a black and white tie affair. And I havn't really decided on anything for the New Years ball."

Kori and Richard nodded, it wasn't uncommon for Bruce to not know what would be going on at his parties until about a week before. "So have you sent out the invitations?" Asked Kori, one hand on her stomach, the other on the table.

Bruce smiled, "Of course I have, and I do hope you two can come early and help me greet the guests."

Kori suddenly got hit by a wave of nausia, and got up and ran to the bathroom. Thankfully she made it to the toilet before she threw up. A few minutes later she came back, making sure she'd wipped her mouth and put in a breath mint. "Sorry about that..."

Bruce looked at her, "Kori are you feeling alright?"

Kori nodded, "Yea I'm fine. Oh I forgot to tell you, my mom is comming back to Gotham for Christmas, its just her since my sister has her own house, and my dad is away on business." She smiled, she and her mom had a talk after work after she'd sang her song. Kori had told her what'd happened with Roy, and what her life was like now, and Brianna had decided that she wanted to be more involved with Kori since she was getting older.

Bruce smiled, "That's wonderful, I should email her an invitation. I'll escort her since I persume your father won't be comming correct?"

"Yea, he's away on business for another year and a half." Said Kori, feeling Richard's hand grab her's and give it a reassuring squeeze.

Richard looked at the door as it opened, and in walked Roy, with a smug smile on his face. He walked up to where the three were sitting, putting his hand on Kori's thigh. "Hey baby care to come and join me for a night together?"

Richard got up before Kori could say or do anything, and punched Roy in the face. "Don't think about ever touching her again."

Roy looked up, "So Richard, you think you'll always be able to save her? I don't think so, you see, one day she'll eventually get married, and won't need you anymore, but I'll still find her, no matter what."

Kori stood up behind Richard, slipping her promise ring onto her left ring finger, and held her hand up for Roy to see. "Actually I am married..."

-----------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun...Hahahahaha I loved that ending to that chapter, I had to re-write it so many times so I could make it a great cliff hanger. I know how the next chapter starts since that was how I was going to end the chapter, but it sucked as a cliff hanger. And you all are right I have spoiled you a lot maybe I should stop. Nah I won't besides I love writing this story so much! Depending on how I end it depends on if I make a sequal, which makes me wonder if I want to ever end this story. I will eventually but not for a while. Well I'm off to work on chapter six...wow I'm already that far, dang it doesn't seem like it. Well look for chapter six in your near future.

AlwaysLoveYou


	6. Trouble

A/N: Haha yes I do know how to get these guys into trouble. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, and thank the lord I didnt have my test today, but I do need to study for Wednesday's test. But whatever, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I'm hungry...-Goes after Teen Titans Producers- GIMMIE!

Chapter 6-Trouble

-------------------------------

Roy stared at her in disbelief, "You're not married, he's not wearing a wedding ring."

Kori shook her head, "Richard you forgot that thing again, damn you." She dug in her purse for the one that her mother had given her. It was the one her mom had replaced with a brand new one for her father before he'd left two months ago on a business trip, she'd given it to Kori just to keep, but Kori had forgotten to take it out of her purse, and thankful that she had. She handed the ring to Richard, and watched him slip it onto his left ring finger.

"Sorry doll, I forgot to pick it up after doing the dishes, good thing you remembered it." Said Richard, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Bruce stared at all this, not really sure what to believe. Only about a month and a half ago had they told him that they wern't engaged, and here they stood now, telling Roy that they were married.

Roy looked at them, "Ha, the press should have a field day with this one. This is probably even better than the baby incident."

Kori shook her head, "Why in the world do you think you need to notify the press?"

Roy laughed, "Ah Kori, you stupid girl, I don't need to, but he will."

With that, in walked Dillan with about twenty reporters and photographers. They began to swarm around Kori and Richard, and they had no where to go.

"Dammit..." muttered Kori, as she climbed over the back of the booth, and jumped onto the ground, landing on her feet.

Richard followed her, and the two ran out the door, with the media hot on their heels. The two turned a corner, and hid in a small store. The media searched in the store, then left heading down the street, searching for them. Kori pulled her knees to her chest, putting her head in her knee's, she shook her head.

Richard wrapped an arm around her shoulders as the two sat on the floor of the small store. "Kori whats wrong?"

Kori looked up at him, "What do you thinks wrong? I just totally screwed us over, this story will be everywhere, and the worst part is, is that it's a lie. We're not married and they'll want us to have a press conference about it, and everything will be-"

She didn't get to finish her statement since Richard had planted his lips on hers. Kori smiled as they pulled away, biting her bottom lip gently.

Richard held her close, "Kori it doesn't matter and, it doesn't have to be a lie."

Kori looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "What are you thinking Richard Grayson?"

Richard smirked, "I'm thinking that in a few hours you could be Mrs. Richard Grayson."

Kori's eyes widened, they'd only been dating for about four months, was he crazy? "Richard, we havn't been together that long, and we don't know how things will work out. Don't joke around about things like that."

Now Richard had to raise an eyebrow, "Who said I was joking. And I told you before, I've never been so in love with anyone. Kori I couldn't see my life without you, so now will you come with me? We can go get married at the little chapel down the street here in a few hours since you can just go in and request to get married, and besides this baby is going to need two parents who could look after it." Said Richard, putting a hand on her stomach.

Kori smiled, and kissed him softly, "Alright, but we better hurry before anyone finds out."

Richard nodded, and helped her up after he stood up. The two parted ways and went to find the things they needed for the wedding.

----------------------------------------

"Kori, do you take Richard to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Asked the preacher as Kori stood infront of Richard.

Sliding a platinum wedding band with small diamonds that were hard to see onto his left ring finger, she smiled. "I do."

"And Richard do you take Kori to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Asked the preacher.

Sliding a platinum wedding band with a medium sized diamond in the middle with two smaller one's on the side onto her left ring finger, he smiled. "I do."

"Now by the power invested in me, Richard, you may now kiss your bride." said the preacher, smiling.

Richard smiled, and kissed her, pulling her close. Kori smiled as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. The two parted, and smiled at each other, still holding each other in their arms. Richard took Kori's hand, and the two walked back down the aisle, smiling as they made their way out the door.

Looking up at Richard she smiled, "Now we really don't have anything to hide."

Richard smiled, "Nope, but we're going to need to protect that baby." He placed his hand on her stomach, and smiled.

As the two walked down the sidewalk, they came face to face with Bruce, and he was not happy.

---------------------------

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Demanded Bruce, pacing infront of them.

Kori and Richard sat in his office, looking at the ground. They really didn't want him to know about the baby yet, that was something they'd save for later.

"Well?" Asked Bruce as he glared at them.

"We were thinking that we're in love, and we're tired of hiding it. Even though you said that we could be more open about our relationship, we didn't want the media having false reports since people were really getting angry. Beside's we were going to get married sometime soon anyways." Said Richard, holding Kori's hand.

Bruce shook his head, "Just lay low about the marriage if you can, don't go telling a lot of people, and try to hide the rings as much as you can."

Kori sighed, great more lies. "Bruce, just listen we're in love and the media heard my lie about us being married, and after me and Richard were talking he suggested to get married, and so I agreed. It would make this report accurate unlike the baby article they ran about a month or so ago."

Bruce nodded, "Alright, just don't do any more stupid and irrational things like having a baby, we don't need any more craziness around here."

The two nodded, and headed out of his office. They walked out to Richards car, and got in sighing. "Great not only are we breaking a promise, but now things are going to be so crazy." Said Kori, putting her head in her hands.

Richard put his hand on her back, "Kori its alright, you won't be having the baby until August, so thing's should be cooled down by then."

Kori looked up at him, giving him a weak smile, "I know, but people will see me and notice that I'm getting fatter..." at this thought she burst into tears.

Richard pulled her into a hug, "Kori it's fine, you'll still look great."

Kori buried her head into his shoulder, "Nuh uh..."

Richard made her look at him, "Kori I promise you, you'll still look beautiful."

Kori smiled, "Thanks Richard..."

Richard let her go, and started the car. He pulled out of the parking space and headed towards home, knowing that this work week would be crazy.

--------------------------------

Walking into the talent agency, Richard slipped off his sunglasses, smiling at Kori as she kept her's on. She'd had really bad morning sickness yesterday, and today's was only a little bit better. It was Monday, two days after they'd gotten married and no one had suspected a thing.

Bruce stormed into the main lobby, and slammed down a magazine article. The two stared down at the picture, and gasped. It was a picture of them as they got married at the chapel, and above the picture in big bold letters it read; _Richard Grayson, former playboy and heir to the Wayne fortune marries Gotham's pop princess Kori Anders._

They stared at the article for a long time wondering who'd gotten the picture and who'd gotten the information. They heard a laugh and turned around to see him standing there laughing with and evil grin on his face.

-----------------------------------------

Dun dun dun...and there you have it for that chapter. And I know the one thing that's running through your mind now, Who the hell is he??? I'll never tell! -Run's away before anyone can catch me-

Look for the next chapter soon!

AlwaysLoveYou


	7. Halo

A/N:Um yea so I'm wickedly sorry about the last chapter and how short it was, I swore it was longer than that, but I guess it was short. I guess you all really liked the last chapter, I know I know I'm gonna try to not make this chapter have a cliff hanger, but they're so juicy like a cheeseburger lol. Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer:Do I really have to type it???

Chapter 7-Halo

-----------------------------

Dillan stood before them with that stupid evil grin on his face. "I bet you know who did it. See Kori this is what you get for not going on a simple date with me."

Kori glared at him through her sunglasses, "Whatever Dillan, and besides I know a lot about you too, I promised myself that I'd never be just another notch in somebody's best post." She crossed her arms over her chest, and watched him look her up and down. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that went to just above her knee's, a white cashmere sweater that wasnt't supposed to be really tight, but you could tell she had a slight bump in her sweater where her stomach was, and black wedge heels. Her hair was pinned up in a neat bun, she had on bronze eyeshadow that you could hardly see since she was so tan, a little bit of mascara and eyeliner, both in black of course.

Dillan nodded as he checked her out, smiling as he did so. "So you know that you can still leave that loser."

Kori clenched her fists, "He's not a loser and I am certainly not leaving him for you." She walked away, with Richard following her.

Richard took her hand, and leaned down, "Nice comeback." He said with a smile on his face.

Kori smiled, "Anything for you."

Bruce caught up with them, "So now that everyone know's I think it's time that you two officialy announced it. Beside's my show ratings and things will go up, hopefully."

Richard and Kori smiled as the three of them walked into the auditorium as they prepared for the day's auditions.

----------------------------------

It was the evening of Bruce's Christmas party, and Kori stood in the bathroom, stomping her foot as she once again had messed up on her makeup. She threw the bottle of mascara into the sink, and groaned. These stupid mood swings were pissing her off. She wiped off her makeup, and for the third time, she started over again. She looked down at her dress it was a little snug, but she didn't really care, you could tell her stomach was a little bigger, but not drasticly. She finished her makeup and stared at herself in the mirror. She wore a white Maggy London Long Silk Chiffon halter dress, with silver heels. Her hair was in tight curls that fell down her back, she wore silver eyeshadow, and black mascara.

Richard walked into the bathroom in black dress pants, a white button down shirt and a black tie that he was putting on at the moment. His black dress shoes were extra shiny, and squeeked slightly when he walked, but you couldn't notice it. He leaned down, and kissed her cheek, "You almost ready to go?" Asked Richard, as he looked at the clock that said it was six thirty.

Kori nodded, "Yea, we should get going, the party starts at seven thirty, but you know how Bruce likes it for us to be there early."

Richard slipped on his black suit jacket, and buttoned it. Grabbing her silver clutch, Kori took Richards hand as they exited the apartment.

-------------------------

The two of them walked into the Wayne mansion at seven o'clock, they were greeted by Bruce, who had a smile on his face. "Good evening Mr and Mrs. Grayson." Said Bruce.

Kori and Richard smiled as they entered the ballroom as they followed Bruce.

"Wow..." said Kori, looking around the ballroom.

"Yes it impressive isn't it?" Asked Bruce with a smirk on his face.

Kori nodded, "It's breath taking."

Bruce laughed slightly, "Now Kori have you decided what song you'll be singing?"

Kori raised an eyebrow, "Scuse me?"

Bruce stared at her, "The song that you were to sing tonight. Oh I didn't tell you, dammit..."

Kori smiled, "It's ok, I have a song I can sing."

Suddenly her mother emerged from the living room in a floor length strapless black dress, her hair in a bun, with black heels. Kori embraced her mother into a hug, and smiled.

"You look gorgeous mom." Said Kori.

Brianna smiled, "Thank you dear, and so do you." She twirled her daughter around so she could see her dress. "So what song are you going to sing?"

"Halo." Stated Kori, as she went to help set up the music.

Richard took this time to go and chat with his mother-in-law. "So, how upset are you about me and Kori getting married without you knowing?" Asked Richard.

Brianna shrugged, "Kind of, not really, I'm actually glad, hopefully all those guys will leave her alone."

Richard nodded, "Me too but I doubt it."

Brianna noticed Kori's stomach that had seemed to have gotten bigger, "Did she gain weight?"

Richard really didn't know what to say, "Uh, I'll be right back, Kori looks like she needs my help." He ran over to Kori, and helped her with what she was doing, then pulled her out into the hall.

Kori looked at him, "Richard what's wrong?"

Richard looked down at her, "Kori, we need to tell your mom..."

Kori raised an eyebrow, "About what?" She felt Richard put his hand on her stomach, and immediatly knew what he was talking about. "Oh. But why?"

"She asked me if you gained weight, since with that dress you can kinda tell you're gaining some baby weight." Said Richard, keeping his hand on her stomach.

"Oh, well we'll tell her, but not just yet. We'll tell her at the New Year's eve party." Said Kori, pulling Richard's face closer to her's and kissing him.

Richard smiled, wrapping his other hand around her waist as he kissed her back. Pulling away she grinned. "Come on Prince Charming, the guests have started to arrive."

Richard laughed at what she'd said, and took her hand as they walked back into the ballroom. There were at least fifty people when they walked back in, with many more entering after them. Kori looked up at Bruce as he took the microphone from the stand. "How's everyone doing tonight?" He asked the crowd.

Everyone began to cheer, which made him smile. "Good...tonight we have a surprise performer for you so we can get this party started!" Everyone began cheering again, and Bruce waited for everyone to quiet down before speaking again. "Now everyone lets give a warm welcome to Kori Grayson!" Her new last name left his mouth before he could save them, but everyone knew who she was, and began cheering loudly. Kori walked through the crowd, with Richard's hand in her's as she made her way onto the stage.

"Hey everyone! You ready to rock the house?" She asked the crowd. Richard had gone to the side of the stage and stood beside Bruce.

Kori smiled as the crowd cheered. As the music begn to play, she began to sing _Halo_ by _Haley James-Scott/Bethany Joy Galeotti_.

"_I never promised you a ray of light,  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,  
I give you everything I have, the good, the bad.  
Why do you put me on a pedestal,  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,  
So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there. _

_One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you._

_I always said that I would make mistakes,  
I'm only human, and that's my saving grace,  
I fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin,  
so pull me from that pedestal,  
I don't belong there. _

One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

Why you think that you know me  
But In your eyes  
I am something above you  
It's only in your mind  
Only in your mind  
I wear a  
I wear a  
I wear a Halo

One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

Haaaa ha-ha halo (x9)" As Kori finished the song, she smiled at the cheering crowd.

Richard smiled slightly, was that song about him? Or for everyone who believed everything they heard? Bruce saw Richard thinking, and spoke up, "Yes Richard, that song was for you, but it wasn't meant in a bad way. You should be proud of her."

Richard nodded, "I know, I am proud of her. And I'm glad that song's for me, it made me think, and she's right, I do always put her above everything else, but you know what, I don't care I'll always feel the same about her no matter what."

Kori walked over to where Richard stood on the side of the stage, and embraced him in a hug. "That was great Kori." Said Richard, spinning her around.

Nobody was paying attention anymore, they were too busy currently dancing to the waltz that was on. Kori smiled at Richard as she pulled him into a kiss once again. "Thank you so much."

Richard took her hand, and the two exited the stage as Bruce went to the DJ, and had him put on some real music. The formal dancing could wait for the ball on New Year's eve. The DJ turnd off the waltz, and put on _She's Like the Wind_ by _Lumidee_. Everyone began dancing, ignoring the fact that Richard and Kori had escaped off to the balcony. It was a rather cold night in Gotham, and Kori rubbed her hands on her arms as she stared at Richard.

"Richard, why did you bring me out here?" Asked Kori, shivering slightly.

"I wanted to give you something." Said Richard, reaching into his pocket for something.

Kori raised an eyebrow, "Richard, what more could you give me?"

Richard smiled as her pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it and inside was a white gold heart necklace filled with diamonds. Tears ran down Kori's eyes as she embraced him in a hug. He put the necklace on her, stepping away he smiled, he knew she'd like it.

"It's beautiful..." said Kori, smiling as the tears continued to run down her face.

Richard kissed the tears on her face till his lips found her's. Pulling away, he pulled her closer, "Not as beautiful as you Mrs. Grayson."

Kori smiled wider, she loved it when people called her Mrs. Grayson, it made her believe that it wasn't a dream and that she had gotten married to Richard. She leaned in to kiss him, when Richard's brother Xavier walked out onto the balcony. Xavier looked just like Richard, except he had blonde hair instead of the black hair that Richard had.

"Hey big brother." Said Xavier, walking over to Kori and Richard.

Richard gave his brother a manly hug, and laughed, "Hey little bro, where have you been? I thought you might not make it."

Xavier laughed, "I wouldn't miss this for the world." Xavier and Richard were split up after their parents died, but about five years ago, they'd found each other, and they'd gotten the chance to know each other and bond.

Richard saw Kori standing there with a confused look on her face. "Oh, sorry. Kori, this is my younger brother Xavier. Xavier this is my wife Kori."

Xavier smiled, "It's nice to finally me the famous Kori Grayson. The former Kori Anders who was Gotham's pop princess, and still is." His eyes fell onto her stomach, and he smirked. "So that's why you married her."

Richard raised an eyebrow,"Xavier, what the hell are you talking about?"

Xavier put his hand on Kori's stomach, "You got her pregnant and that's why you got married."

Richard shook his head, "No."

Kori raised an eyebrow, "Richard married me because of different reason's, not just because he got me pregnant."

Xavier rolled his eyes, "Right, I guess he didn't tell you about the other girls he got pregnant, and then abandoned them."

Richard sighed, he was getting pissed at Xavier for making up these lies. The only other person he'd gotten pregnant was Jessica, but she died. He didn't get to say anything because Kori spoke before he could.

She stared at Richard, "Richard you son of a bitch you lied to me! You said there wasn't anyone else."

Richard stared at her, "Kori, there wasn't anyone else. I told you about what happened with Jessica, and you were the only other girl I've been with since her."

Kori wouldn't listen to any of this, she simply stormed off back inside the ballroom, leaving the two brothers on the balcony.

"Asshole." Richard said to Xavier as he chased after Kori. He found her exactly where he thought she might be, in the hallway sitting on the steps eating pretzels. "Kori, don't listen to Xavier, he's an ass."

Kori shook her head, "I'm sorry about that Richard, I know you wouldn't have lied to me, but I just got so caught up in everything I wasn't thinking. Plus these horomones are driving me insane."

Richard laughed, and kissed her forehead as he sat down beside her. "It's alright, I forgive you. And besides you know I'd never leave you especially now that you're pregnant. Plus when you wern't I wouldn't let you go anywhere alone."

The two of them laughed, as Kori finished her pretzels. Kori yawned, they'd been sitting on the steps talking for almost three hours, and it was only ten thirty, but she was really tired. Richard looked at her, "You ready to go home?"

Kori nodded, "Yea but we have to stay here with Bruce, we said we'd stay till midnight to see that everyone left."

Richard wrapped his arms around her, "I think he'll understand if we left a little bit early."

Kori smiled, "Alright, but you're telling him, I'm not."

Richard laughed, "Ok, I will, but you're comming with me."

Kori laughed as he drug her back into the ballroom, with a few people staring at them. Richard found Bruce, and approached him. "Hey Bruce, is it alright if we head on out early? Kori's tired and not feeling too great."

Bruce looked at them, Kori did look tired, and he nodded. "Yea, just be safe."

Richard nodded, "We will."

Kori grabbed Richard's hand as they walked out of the ballroom, then out of the mansion. They climbed into the car and headed home.

--------------------------------------

After taking a quick shower, and changing into her purple pajama bottoms with matching tank top, Kori plopped down on the couch grabbing her book that she was reading. Richard emerged from the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hands. "I thought you were tired..." he whispered in her ear, rubbing his nose against her neck.

Kori giggled, and turned to him, "I am, I just wanted to finish this chapter." She said, as she closed the book, and letting him scoop her up in his arms, and carry her off to bed.

He layed her down, then layed beside her, covering the two of them up. She turned and faced him, and smiled. They gave each other a kiss, and Kori layed her head on his chest, with his arms around her.

"Goodnight beautiful." Said Richard, kissing the top of her head, and closing his eyes

"Goodnight Prince Charming." Said Kori, closing her eyes, and falling fast asleep.

----------------------------------

Lookie! I did it I managed to not make this one a cliff hanger! -Watches as everyone cheers- I hope you know I was so tempted to make this one a cliff hanger, but I was keeping my word. Anyways I'm a lazy bum and don't usually feel like checking my e-mail and I did today and I have at least one full page of email from you guys from just this story. I didn't want to delete them, so they're saved in a folder for my fan fiction stuff. Feel special well I hope that chapter was longer. I'll work on chapter eight, it may be up later tonight, or tomorrow, depends on my mood. Review review review! Please!

AlwaysLoveYou_  
_


	8. Only One

A/N:Um wow, I really need a life, and I need a song for my english project due Friday -cries- Anyways I can't even check my email anymore without having to go back and read the new emails. -Passes out- I'm lovin it! Thanks for the wonderful reviews, longhairedhorse, I loved your review, glad you'd camp out at the store for me! Hehe maybe you'll camp out for me if I become an author . And yes I know CartoonStar, I'm just full of surprises. Everyone else, you know I love you, and I know you love that I didn't leave you with a cliff hanger. Anyways onward!

Disclaimer:I'm eating easy mac I still don't own them

Chapter 8-Only One

-------------------------

Monday morning, Kori awoke, screaming her head off. This was the second night in a row that she had a dream about Richard going away on a business trip, and calling her to tell her he wanted a divorce. This time, she thought it was real, because she looked over to where Richard usually was, and he was no where to be found. Throwing the blankets off her, she got out of bed, and walked into the kitchen, still no Richard.

"Why did this happen to me?" Whispered Kori.

"Why did what happen?" Asked Richard, putting his arms around her waist. "I heard your screams again this morning in the shower, did you have that dream again?"

Kori nodded, "Yea, and I woke up and you wern't there so it really scared me, it all seems too real."

It was two days after the Christmas party, and Kori couldn't get Xavier's words out of her head, they kept haunting her like a ghost, one that she wanted to kill.

Richard sighed, and kissed her cheek. "Kori I'm promising I will never leave you for anyone. Natalie Portman could walk in the door and ask me to come with her, and I'd say no, because you know why?" He turned her around so she'd face him, "Because I'm so in love with you, Mrs. Richard Grayson." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Kori smiled up at him, "I guess we better get ready for work huh?" She wrapped her arms around his neck as she stared up at him.

Richard nodded, "Yea we better..." he kissed her once more, then they headed to get ready for work.

Kori put on black dress capris, a red sweater, and bright red open toed shoes. Yesterday was Christmas, and she and Richard had loved what they'd gotten each other. They didn't get the day off from work today though, because its always time for show business. Pulling her hair into a high ponytail, she then put on some bronze eye shadow, black eye liner, and black mascara. Walking out of the bedroom, she began putting in her silver hoop earrings. Richard emerged in black dress pants, a blue button down shirt, and black dress shoes.

"I think tomorrow we should dress down." said Kori, trying to make her sweater so her stomach looked normal.

Richard nodded, "Yea me too." He noticed what she was trying to do, and smirked. "Kori you can't cover it up, it's noticable, no matter how many times you fluff up your sweater.

Kori stuck out her bottom lip, that was not what she wanted to hear. Richard saw he upset her again, and embraced her in a tight hug, "Kori I'm sorry, I know you get upset easily with all these mood swings."

Kori nodded, "It's alright, I'm just really not used to having extra weight and a stomach that is barely even bulging. Immagine me when you can really tell." She gave a small chuckle at this, and kissed him on the cheek.

Richard smiled, and took her hand as they left the apartment. He had a surprise for Kori when they got to work, and could hardly wait, even though he'd probably make a fool of himself.

----------------------------

Walking into the main lobby, Kori kept on her white sunglasses, she had a major migrane that would just not go away, and it was annoying the crap out of her. Richard walked beside her, not holding her hand since she told him not to. She'd been really moody the past couple days, and it was driving him nuts.

"Well Angelina Jolie has nothing on you hottie." Said Xavier, putting his hand on Kori's shoulder.

Kori turned around, "I know you can't see it, but under my glasses I'm rolling my eyes at you." She pushed his hand off her shoulder, and continued walking to the judges room.

Richard smiled, he loved her cleverness, and how she could insult Xavier so fast. Following her into the judges room, he saw her sit down, and put her head down on the table. Richard smiled, walking over to her, and putting his hand on her back, "You alright?"

Kori shrugged her shoulders, not lifting her head up. "I'm not feeling too great today."

Richard sat her up, and felt her head, it was warm. "Kori, I'm taking you home, you need to stay and rest."

Kori shook her head, "No way, I need to stay here. Beside's were starting now, and don't argue with me, you're not going to win this argument."

Richard sighed, and helped her stand up. Taking her hand in his, he led her out of the room and into the auditorium. She didn't object to him holding her hand this time, and just let him lead her where ever he was going. He sat her down in the front seat, seeing that no one was there, he stepped onto the stage, and pulled out the microphone.

Kori raised an eyebrow at him, taking off her sunglasses. "Richard what are you doing?"

Richard smiled, "Singing a song to you my wonderful wife."

Kori smiled as he began to sing.

"_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the peices   
I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

I fell so broken up  
And I give up  
Just want to tell you so you know

Here I go scream my lungs out  
And try to get you  
You are my only one  
I let go but there's no one  
That gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one 

Made my mistakes let you down  
And i can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone  
Somethings breaking up  
I feel like giving up  
I won't walk out untill you know

Here I go scream my lungs out  
And try to get you  
You are my only one  
I let go but there's no one  
That gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Here I go dishonestly  
Leave a note  
For you my only one  
And I know  
You can see right through me  
So let me go  
And you will find someone

Here I go scream my lungs out  
And try to get you  
You are my only one  
I let go but there's no one  
That gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one"

Richard finished singing, he was actually a really good singer, which impressed Kori, she hadn't even known that he could sing. She ran onto the stage, and kissed him passionetly. "Richard, that was so amazing."

Richard kissed her back, "Thanks."

Xavier walked in to find them kissing on the stage, frowning to himself. He'd come up with a plan to break them up oh yes he would. It'd be harder than he thought though since they seemed to be so in love. "Are you two done making out yet? No one's here, everything has been cancelled. for today. There's a huge snow storm on the way."

Richard pulled away, holding Kori close to him, "Yea I know, Bruce called earlier, we were just heading out." He grabbed Kori's hand, and led her off the stage, and out of the auditorium.

Xavier followed them, "So Richard, with me being your brother and all, are you going to tell me when the baby is due?"

Richard shook his head, "Xavier, get a life, she's mine and she's never going to be yours, so get over it." With that, he led Kori to the car, and the two of them got in.

Xavier shook his head, and pulled out his cellphone, he hit one of the speed dials, and waited for the person on the other end of the line to pick up. "Time to take action, they'll be there in three minutes." He snapped the phone shut, and walked towards his car.

Richard sped down the road, shaking his head. "Xavier is just so stupid..." he muttered, his hand holding onto Kori's. He stopped for a red light, and sighed, "Kori, lets take the next couple weeks off, Bruce can find fill in judges, and you need time to get better."

Little did the two of them know Richard's plan of taking a couple weeks off was about to happen. The light turned green, and he'd just hit the gas, going through the light, when suddenly it happened. Another car slammed into the passenger side, sending the car to the other side of the intersection. Richard looked over at Kori, she wasn't moving, and her head was smashed against the window. He moved her, and saw that blood was dripping down her face, and her lip was cut really bad. He himself had a few bruises and cuts, but not as bad as her.

"Somebody call 911!" he heard someone shout as he got out, and pulled Kori out also. He layed her on the ground, before passing out himself just as the ambulence got there.

---------------------------------------

Bwahaha there's the end of that chapter, sorry if it was short, I had to really think of how to end that chapter. I know you all were happy that the last one didn't have a cliff hanger, but did you really think I'd let that happen twice in a row? No, didn't think so. Wow I've really been nice, three chapters in one day! Gosh I'm so going to fail my science test tomorrow. That's why I'm goin to bed early so I can get up early to study for that stupid test. Anyways REVIEW! You know I love them and I totally love you all!!

AlwaysLoveYou


	9. Cry

A/N:Erm so I've been thinking about this chapter at school today, well kinda. Thanks for the great reviews! I know that was an evil cliffy, me and my neighbor were talking about how I seem so nice but I can be so evil. Anyways, you know the drill! Love you all! Hehe CartoonStar, I thought your reaction to the last chapter would go a little something like it did. And I loved everyone elses reviews, and Longhairedhorse, thanks for being my #1 fan. Keep the reviews comming!

Disclaimer: I'm pretty freaking evil

Chapter 9-Cry

-----------------------------

Richard awoke, laying in a hospital bed, his head pounding. He couldn't remember much except that someone slammed into the passenger side of the car where Kori was. Kori. He sat up, and tried to get up, when the nurse came in.

"Mr. Grayson, you need to lay back down, you're not going anywhere anytime soon." Said Nurse Lilly.

Richard stared at her, "I need to go find my wife."

Lilly shook her head, "I'm afraid she's still in critical condition, and is still unconscious."

Richard's face went pale, Kori's horrified scream filling his mind as the car crashed into them. He shook his head. "What about the baby?"

Lilly sighed, "We don't know, we'll have to see after Kori wakes up." With that, she walked out of the room.

Garfield entered the room, and looked at Richard, "Would you like me to go check on Mrs. Grayson?"

Richard nodded, and smiled, "Yes please, and thank you Garfield."

Garfield nodded, and went to go check on Kori. He walked into her room, and saw her still laying there with her eyes closed. Her forehead was wrapped in a bandage, and she had many cuts and bruises all over her. Her leg was in a cast, and an IV stuck out of her arm. She seemed to be alright, which was good, he went to go back to tell Richard, when he heard her begin to wake up.

Kori groaned slightly, and opened her eyes, "Ugh where am I?" She asked no one in particular.

Garfield scurried down the hall to tell Richard, but accidently bumped into Xavier. "Um, I'm sorry sir..." said Garfield, hurrying to Richard's room.

Xavier just raised an eyebrow at him, and walked over to Kori's door, peeping into the room, staring at her slightly. He walked off as quick as he came, because he saw Richard walking down the hallway, fully dressed.

Richard heard the nurses telling him that he needed to go and rest, but there wasn't anything wrong with him, just a few bruises and scrapes, and he'd be damned if anyone kept him from Kori. He entered her room, and saw her smile up at him.

"Hi." She said weakly, as he came and gave her a gentle hug.

"Hey." Said Richard, kissing her forehead, small tears rolling down his face.

He held onto her for a few minutes, when the nurse entered. "Mr. Grayson, Mrs. Grayson, we'd like to see if your baby's alright or not, so Mrs. Grayson, could you lift your gown so I can put this gel on your stomach."

Kori nodded, pulling the blanket over the lower half of her body so just her stomach was exposed. The nurse rubbed the gel on her stomach, and began moving the wand around, trying to locate a heartbeat.

"Now there's no miracles in medicine, but if we can locate a heartbeat there's no reason why your baby shouldn't be perfectly healthy." Said Nurse Lilly, moving the wand around a little bit more.

Kori held Richards hand, and was staring at her stomach, as if she were in deep thought. Suddenly she heard a sound that sounded like a heartbeat. The nurse turned to them, and smiled, "Your baby should be fine."

Richard smiled, and bent down and kissed Kori softly. Pulling away, Kori cried into his shoulder. She was so happy that her baby was ok, finally something was looking up.

----------------------------

It was the night of Bruce's New Year's Eve party, and Kori still lay in bed, her whole body still ached, and she was in no mood to get up and dance. Besides her broken leg wouldn't let her dance anyways, those stupid crutches. She was only seven weeks pregnant, but Richard thought she was ready to kill him already, he was kind of fearing what would happen in a few months when the horomones were worse.

"Kori, come on, get dressed. Bruce needs us to be there in an hour." Said Richard, stroaking her hair as she turned to face him.

"Hell no." She simply stated, pulling the covers over her shoulders.

Richard sighed, "Kori, please, I can't go there alone."

"Why because all the skanks will be all over you?" Asked Kori, in an angry tone. She was really moody today, and she knew she was pissing Richard off, but she couldn't help it.

Richard groaned, "Not just that, but what if someone came in here and tried to hurt you?" He layed down beside her, and stared into her eyes.

"Richard don't pull the someone might come and hurt you shit on me." She got up, and hopped into the bathroom, slamming the door. She had to hop since she'd forgotten to grab her crutches.

Richard sighed, she was being extermely difficult. He walked to the bathroom door, "Kori, please just go with me. We won't dance, and I'll make sure that Bruce doesn't make you sing."

Kori opened the door, hopping on the one foot, "Hand me my damn crutches." She was wearing her pink robe and fuzzy white slippers.

Richard walked beside the bed, and handed them to her. She took them, and began limping her way over to the closet, with crutches holding her up. She began flipping through her formal dresses that she had, knowing that they might not even fit her. She pulled down an old red prom dress of her's and headed back into the bathroom.

Richard smiled, and walked into the living room as he waited for her to get ready. About thirty minutes later, Kori emerged from the bedroom in her red prom dress. It was strapless, and very form fitting untill it got to her hips, which is where it flared out, and hit the floor. It had a little bit of white at the bottom of the dress and the rest of the dress had a little bit of glitter on it. She had on silver flip flops since there was no way in hell she was going to hobble around on crutches in heels. Her aburn hair was pulled up into a neat bun, and she wore the necklace that Richard had given her at Bruce's Christmas party.

Richard stood up, and walked over to her, and kissed her. "Even with the crutches, you still look beautiful."

Kori smiled, then wacked him in the back of the leg with a crutch.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?" Asked Richard, rubbing the back of his leg.

"For making me go to this damn party." Said Kori, hobbling towards the door.

Richard smirked, and walked infront of her, kissing her again. "You know you can't stay mad at me for long."

Kori smiled, "Yea you're right." She kissed him back, and headed out to the limo that Bruce had sent for them.

-------------------------

Richard put his hand on the small of her back as they entered the ballroom, with all eyes on them as they entered. Rachel, Kori's personal assistant and friend rushed over to greet them.

"Oh my god Kori, are you alright?" Asked Rachel.

Kori nodded, "Yea I'm fine."

Rachel smiled, "You're hiding the bruises and cuts well."

"I'm also hiding the fact that I'm kinda pissed at the world right now. I don't mean to be rude right now, but I'm just kinda pissed off at my husband, nothing against you Rach. But hey I'll catch up to you later." Said Kori.

Rachel gave her friend a hug, and went back to dancing with Garfield. Richard looked at Kori, "You said you wern't mad at me any more."

Kori shook her head, "I said I couldn't stay mad at you, I never said I still wasn't."

Richard laughed as he watched her make her way towards the food table. He followed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Kori believe me, if we didn't have to be here I wouldn't make you be here, but we have to."

Kori sighed, "I know Richard, but I'm just not feeling all that great right now. I'm not wearing any makeup besides this lip gloss, can you tell I'm not feeling well?" She turned to face him, smiling slightly.

Richard smiled, kissing her softly. Pulling back, he leaned his forehead against her's. "I didn't even notice the whole no makeup thing, because I think you're beautiful the way you are. But yes I could tell you wern't feeling too great."

Kori smiled, kissing him once more, before taking a bite of one of the carrots that she'd taken off of the plate. The waitress came by them, offering them some champaigne, but both of them shook their heads. "No thanks." Said Kori. The waitress eyed her stomach, and walked away.

Richard and Kori had to laugh, people in Gotham were so nosy. Bruce walked up to them, with a glass of champaigne in his hand. "Why aren't you too drinking?" Asked Bruce.

Kori sighed, "I kinda wanted to remember New Year's for the first time in at least two years." She smirked at her comment. She was a rebelious teenager, she'd gone out and drank when she was in high school, never getting caught except for once, but Maya had saved her ass.

Bruce and Richard laughed at her comment. Bruce then turned to Richard, "I take it you have the same reason?"

Richard nodded, "Yea, and at least I'll know who I'll be waking up beside." He instantly regretted the words as they left his mouth. He saw Kori's saddened face, and wrapped his arms around her, "Kori I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, its just that it's true, and I can't really hide the truth."

Kori didn't move, she just stared at the ground. Richard lifted up her chin so she'd face him. "Kori don't be upset, you knew about my past when we got married. I'm not proud of that person though, and you know it." Said Richard.

Kori shook her head, "I know Richard, but it just hurts to hear you talk about it." She looked at Richard, then at Bruce, "Excuse me, I just want some time to myself." She broke away from Richard's hug, and hobbled out onto the balcony.

Richard went to go after her, but Bruce grabbed onto his arm, "Richard, she just want's to be alone, you've done nothing but protect her these past three and a half months, ever since she's gotten here and you met her. Let her have some time to be alone, nothings going to happen to her." Bruce let go of Richard's arm, and walked off.

Richard stood alone, and sighed. He decided to go talk to people he hadn't talked to in a long time. Greeting one of his best friends, Victor Stone, he smiled. "Hey man I havn't seen you in forever." Said Richard.

Victor laughed, "Yea I know, last I heard was you were in an accident, and that you'd gotten married. So when do I get to meet the famous Mrs. Grayson?" Asked Victor, putting his arms over Richard's shoulders.

Richard sighed, "Whenever she's done being pissed off at me."

Victor laughed, "Why what'd you do?"

"Brought up my past." Said Richard, looking out at the balcony at Kori as she made her way back into the ballroom.

"Ouch, that must've hurt her." Said Victor, noticing the young singer making her way towards them on her crutches.

Richard nodded, "Yea it did."

Kori reached them, smiling, "Hey guys."

Victor smiled, "Hello Miss Anders." He blushed slightly, she was beautiful, no way she'd go for him though, she knew Richard Grayson, but then again, he was married.

"Um, actually its Mrs. Grayson." Said Kori, smiling at Richard as he put his hand on the small of Kori's back.

Victor's smile fell slightly, but he covered it quickly. "So this is her. I'd heard from a friend that Richard had gotten married, but they didn't say who. I've been away in Alaska for work, and when I got back here two days ago, people were talking about how he'd been in a wreck."

Kori chuckled, "Yea, we got married about a week before Christmas. And that stupid car wreck, I don't even want to talk about it."

Richard held Kori close, well as close as he could with her crutches in the way.

The three of them made some more small talk, untill about eleven fifty five. Richard took Kori out onto the balcony, and held her close as they waited for the fireworks. They stared out at the scenery until they began to hear people began to count down.

"Five"

Kori layed her crutches again the railing, and took Richards hands.

"Four"

Richard smiled, and pulled her close looking down at her.

"Three"

"I'm glad I came with you tonight." Said Kori.

"Two"

"Why?" Asked Richard.

"One"

"Because of this." Kori leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the ground, and spun her.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Cheered everyone that was inside.

The fireworks behind them were going off, and Kori and Richard stared over at them, him still holding her close so she wouldn't have to stand with her crutches.

Looking up at him, she smiled, "Hey Richard..."

Richard looked down at her again, "Yes Kori?"

Kori smiled, "Go get me some pretzels."

-----------------------------------

-Cracks up at last sentence of the story- I had the end of this chapter in my mind all day which explains why I'm so freaking hungry. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it's kinda short. Guess what it wasn't a cliff hanger, at least not really. Well I'll be working on chapter ten, it should be up tonight or tomorrow, well toodles!

-Runs into kitchen to get food-

AlwaysLoveYou


	10. Here In Your Arms

A/N:Gosh talk about a crappy day, theres this guy I like and I'm trying to shun him since I'm pissed off at him since he flirts with me but has a girlfriend. But I can't even walk to the bathroom anymore without running into him or having to talk to him in someway. Sorry about my stupidness, onto your reviews. CartoonStar, I'm so glad you like moody Kori, and don't worry there'll be more of that, since I'm moody too right now. Haha I love how I can make you want pretzels HeadStrongx3, I guess I have that effect on people! lol. I swear I love all your guys' reviews. -Laughs at self- So I'm always listening to songs as I write these chapters, and I can't help but get up and dance right now. I get up in the middle of typing and I'll start singing or dancing, and I'm like wtf is my problem?

Disclaimer: Why do I have really bad Karma???

Chapter 10-Here in Your Arms

-----------------------

Two and a half weeks later, Kori lay on her side as she flipped through parenting and baby magazines. Sure she was only three months along, but still she was over joyed, especially since she hadn't lost the baby in the car accident. She'd taken the day off, promising Richard she wouldn't leave the apartment, and that she wouldn't open the door for anyone. God he treated her like she was six, but she knew he was just concerned for her.

Getting up, she walked over to the radio, and turned it on. She smiled as she heard _Vacation_ by _Simple Plan_ blast through the speakers. She didn't need the crutches anymore, but she still had to wear the boot, which was a lot better than crutches. She loved this song, there wasn't any real particular reason she loved this song, it was just a good song for her to dance to.

She laughed as she sang the part that reminded her of Roy, Dillan and Xavier.

"_Cant you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight  
and pack your bags  
if you want  
A one way ticket out of my life  
watching you fly away  
I never liked you_"

She fell back onto the bed, bursting out in laughter. That's exactly what she wanted to say to them, but she wasn't going to chance her safety on doing something stupid. Hearing the front door open, she saw Richard walk in. It was only twelve o'clock, he must've came home for lunch.

Kori ran up to him, as well as she could, and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. Richard held her close, and smiled as he kissed her.

"Hey baby." Said Richard, kissing her once again. Work had been boring without her being there, and he couldn't wait to come home for lunch to see her.

"Hey doll." Said Kori, giggling slightly as he kissed her neck.

Richard layed her down on the bed, and began kissing her passionetly, running his fingers through her hair. He pulled her hair tie out of her hair, and let her hair fall into his hand. They'd argreed not to have sex while she was pregnant, but what would a good little make out session hurt? He didn't lay down on top of her all the way, but he then layed on his back, and let her lay ontop of him.

"_There's something in your eyes I know I can't resist.  
Something in the air, I don't know why._"

Kori looked up as she heard _Reason_ by _Cascada _begin to play. She loved the whole song, it was another one of those songs that had no reason of why she liked it, she just did.

Richard smiled at her, and kissed her once more before getting up. He walked into the kitchen, and began to make them some Penne Pasta. Kori walked into the kitchen, a smile on her face. She loved it when Richard cooked, which was something they'd decided would be the best thing to do for now while they tried to get adjusted to the family life.

"Mmm...it smells yummy." Said Kori, peering over his shoulder as he cooked.

Richard laughed, "It's not ready yet, it'll be ready in about fifteen minutes."

Kori stuck out her bottom lip, teasing him slightly. "Alright." She climbed onto one of the stools, and stared at him. "So are you done with work for the day? Or are you just home for lunch?"

Richard turned to her, "I'm done for the day, Bruce said we could leave since there wasn't a whole lot to do today. But I am going to take you out shopping later, seeing as how you're going to need new clothes."

Kori looked at her black sweatpants, and oversized white t-shirt. She raised an eyebrow with a grin, "You trying to say something?"

Richard froze, he didn't mean to offened her, but when he saw her crack up, he too began laughing. "Don't scare me like that."

Kori got up and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Sorry, I just had to make that comment." She leaned her head against his back, smiling to herself. She loved the smell of his cologne, it was Jake from Hollister.

Richard turned around to face her, "Its ok, it was really funny though, but I'm taking you shopping, so after lunch you can get ready and we'll go."

Kori smiled, and stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. "Thanks, there was no way I was going out looking like this. Actually you know what, I'll go get ready now while the food cooks." They kissed one more time, and Kori went to get ready.

-------------------------

Five hours later and fifteen different stores shopped at, Richard and Kori made there way into their apartment. Kori and Richard each had ten shopping bags in their hands, all twenty full of clothes. Richard dropped his bags on the floor by the bed and collapsed on the bed, who knew she could shop so much. Kori sat her bags beside his, and sat down beside him.

"Thank you Prince Charming." Said Kori, kissing Richard softly.

Richard laughed, she'd given him that name, and it'd stuck, she wasn't about to change it either. "You're welcome beautiful." He kissed her back, and smiled.

Kori layed down, and snuggled up against him. Closing her eyes, she began to drift to sleep, and so did he, neither of them moving the rest of the night.

--------------------------------

The next morning, Kori awoke, and got into the shower. She was going to work today, she felt a lot better and her foot wasn't hurting too bad. She stepped out of the shower, and into her robe and slippers, not putting her boot on. She could walk fine without it, she'd been able to walk without it yesterday too but she hadn't told anyone.

"Lets see what should I wear?" She asked to no one in particular since she thought Richard was still asleep.

"You should wear the tan short sleeve dress over your black legging things." Said Richard, crossing his arms with a smile on his face. She'd taught him well.

Kori smiled, "Sounds like a good idea." She pulled the dress off the hanger, and the leggings off their hanger, and stepped into the bathroom to get ready.

Richard shook his head, and took a sip of his coffee. He'd gotten a shower long before she'd gotten up, and was glad to see that she was feeling better. He'd chosen to wear khakis, a red and white striped polo from Hollister, and red and black Nike tennis shoes.

Kori emerged from the bathroom, smiling. The dress went right to the middle of her knees, and it showed her belly that was getting bigger. She'd put on a pair of brown ankle boots that matched the color of the tights, and brown eyeshadow. Her hair was straightened, and once again she wore the necklace Richard had given her. "Notice anything different?"

Richard stared at her, "Other than the fact you can kinda tell your pregnant?" He looked at her leg and smiled, "You can walk without your boot! Kori thats great!" He pulled her close, and kissed her passionetly.

Kori smiled, "Yea, I'm happy too, I hated that stupid thing." Grabbing her coat and purse, she took his hand. "Now Mr. Grayson, are you ready to go to work?"

Richard smiled, "Yes Mrs. Grayson, I am." He bent down and kissed her as they walked out the door.

The two of them stepped into the elevator, hand in hand. Kori had her free hand on her belly and smiled. "I hope its a girl." She said aloud on accident.

Richard smiled, "Me too."

Kori raised an eyebrow, "Why not a son?"

"Because then I could protect my two girls. I really don't care what we have, as long as they're healthy." Said Richard, pulling her close as they got off the elevator.

"Me too." Said Kori, as they stepped outside into the brisk winter morning air.

-------------------------

"Hi, whats your name?" Asked Kori as the next contestant stepped onto the stage.

"Babs Gordan." Said the girl.

"It says here that you're twenty four. So what are you going to sing for us today?" Asked Richard, his arm around Kori's shoulders.

"I'm going to sing _Miracle_ by _Cascada_." Said Babs, as she began to sing.

Bruce nodded the whole time as she sang, but Kori was getting angry, Babs had her eyes on Richard the whole time. Richard noticed this too, and tightened his grip on Kori's shoulders, and leaned over to her. "Remember that song I sang you?"

Kori looked at him, "Only One, yea why?"

"You still are my Only One, and no one is going to take me away from you. And no one will take you away from me." Said Richard, leaning his forehead against her's.

"Thank you Babs." Said Bruce, glaring over at Richard and Kori.

The two of them looked back at the stage, "Um yes, thanks." Said Kori, writing notes on her paper.

Babs smiled, and exited the stage. Bruce stood up, and so did Kori and Richard, it was lunch time, and they had a two hour break that day. Kori took Richard's hand as they walked into the main lobby, as everyone stared at them. Babs walked up to Richard, smiling.

"Hey Richard, I was wondering if I could talk to you. Alone." Said Babs, glaring at Kori.

Kori put her hands up infront of her to say she didn't want a fight. Richard gave Kori a kiss on the cheek, and walked away with Babs.

"So Babs, what did you want to talk about?" Asked Richard, as they reached an empty room.

"I wanted to talk to you about the accident. I saw it happen, and I was so scared that we might loose Gotham's most elligible bachelor." Said Babs, obviously not hearing about Kori and Richard's marriage, or just not believing it.

Richard raised an eyebrow, "Um, I was fine." He noticed that she started to put her face closer to his. "And I'm not the most elligible bachelor, I'm married." He held up his left hand in front of her face.

Babs stepped back, "Oh, I thought the rumors wern't true since the pregnancy rumors wern't true."

Richard sighed, "Yea the marriage rumors are true, and if I were you I wouldn't try to come onto me again, or Kori might kick your ass." He smirked as he said this, knowing that Kori would.

Babs grinned evily, "Is that a threat? I doubt she could, she's a little scrawny thing that has obviously gained a little bit of weight." She thought about this for a minute, three months ago, Kori Anders had been a skinny little thing, then about a month ago she'd gotten married, and had began to gain weight. Then it hit her, it hit her hard. "Oh my god Richard, she's pregnant isn't she?"

Richard just stared at her, he didn't say anything. He didn't want to, and he didn't want anyone else finding out.

Babs put her hands in my head, "I didn't care that I'd have an affair with a married man, but I could never do it if his wife was having a baby."

Richard shook his head, "Whatever." He began to walk towards the door.

"Hey Richard." Said Babs, not moving.

"What?" Asked Richard.

"If Kori wasn't pregnant, do you think maybe I'd have a chance?" Asked Babs, giving a flirty smile.

Without smiling, or without a second thought, Richard came back with, "No, not a chance." With that he left the room, leaving Babs alone in the room.

Kori was sitting on the window ledge in the main lobby, watching as people passed by. She had her earphones in as she listened to _Boys Don't Matter_ by _Lovesick Radio_ on her ipod. She felt someone put their hand on her stomach gently, rubbing it as she looked up. Richard smiled down at her, taking the earphones out of her ears as she turned off her ipod.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Asked Kori as Richard picked her up and sat him on his lap as he sat down on the window ledge.

Richard smiled, and kissed her softly, "Nothing, just another person trying to tear us apart. This one obviously has been in a gutter somewhere, she didn't even know we were married. Well she said she didn't believe it, but whatever. Plus she wanted me to have an affair with her, then she realized you were pregnant and freaked out. Then she asked if you wern't pregnant if she'd have a chance, and I told her no, not a chance. And you know why I told her that?"

Kori playfully raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Richard laughed, and kissed her again, "Because you are my only one."

Kori smiled, and kissed him back as he held her close. "So how long before everyone in Gotham knows about the baby?"

Richard looked at the clock, "I'd say they'll all know by six and it'll be all over the eleven o'clock news."

Kori laughed as she watched Babs tell one person, who told another and a chain reaction began. Word got around to Bruce, who stormed out into the lobby, and pulled them into the judges only room.

"What is this that I'm hearing about you being pregnant?" Yelled Bruce.

Kori rolled her eyes, "Chill out Bruce, everything will be fine."

"Fine? How long have you two known?" Demanded Bruce.

"Since the day we got married." Said Richard.

Bruce's face went into shock, "And why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we didn't know how you'd take it and you said not to go and do anything stupid like getting her pregnant and it was a little late for that." Said Richard.

"But she has to perform in a couple months, and trust me people will know, if they already dont." Said Bruce.

"I'm sure the media will be all over us today and probably for the next six months." Said Kori, with a devious smile.

The three of them cracked up, Kori was laughing too hard, and had to grab her stomach. "Ok, ok we have to stop." Said Kori.

Eventually the three of them managed to stop cracking up, and managed to walk out into the lobby without laughing. Kori smiled as she was openly able to relax her hands on her slightly bulging stomach. The camera crew that was taping the show Gimme the Mic Gotham saw this, and called their people, who sent reporters quickly over to the talent agency. They immediatly began thrusting the microphones into Richard's and Kori's faces.

"How long have you known?" Asked one reporter.

"Um, about a month." Said Kori, feeling Richards arm slip around her waist.

"How far along are you?" Asked another.

"About three months." Replied Kori, feeling Richard pull her closer.

Suddenly, Kori heard the voice that she'd been dreading to hear. "What the hell is this? I hear you're pregnant?" shouted her father, with Roy Harper standing right beside him.

--------------------------------

Bwahahaha yea so I'm sitting here going um how the hell do I end this chapter? Finally I found a solution! Anyways I do have a song recomendation for you all to listen to if you havn't heard it before. You should listen to Boy's Don't Matter by Lovesick Radio. It's the shiz.

Here's where you can listen to it- the only place I could find to listen to it, other than itunes. If you've already heard it then, alright, go you . But seriously I'm in love with this song. Anywasy I loved your guys' reviews, and I shall go get started on chapter eleven. O and one more question, no matter on how I end this story, should I make a sequal? Anyways, review review review! I love you all!

AlwaysLoveYou


	11. Move Along

A/N:Yea so as I type this I'm cracking up at one of the parts, actually probably more than one. And its like 11:45 but I refuse to go to bed till this chapter is done, okay maybe I will I can't function. -Gets on again after school- Erm well yea so I gotta finish this now for you all! And thanks for the reviews! I love'd them all! Keep 'em comming!

Disclaimer:BOYS DON'T MATTER!

Chapter 11-Move Along

---------------------------

Kori stared at her father who was standing with Roy, her mouth hanging open. Her father had wanted her to marry Roy, because he thought that Roy was good for her, he was obviously stupid. "Da...Dad? What are you doing here?" Asked Kori, feeling Richard give her waist a reassuring squeeze.

"Well I came here to visit you, but I ran into Roy and he said that he heard that you're pregnant. He also said that you're married!" Tyler, her father, sounded furious.

"Well of course I'm married, did you really think I'd stay with Roy? Please not after the way he treated me. And yes I am pregnant, and I at least know that my husband won't put me in any harms way unlike Roy would." Kori glared at her father, then at Roy.

"So whose your husband then?" Asked Tyler, crossing his arms.

"Me." Said Richard, stepping infront of Kori, his hand grabbed her's immediatly as his hand left her waist.

Tyler laughed slightly, he remembered when Kori was a teenager and was reading about Richard Grayson, and how she'd told him she'd never marry a man like him, always using women. Now here she stood, married to him, and expecting a child, more than likely his. "So you really think he loves you? Kori do you remember what you always used to tell me when you were a teenager?" Tyler asked with an evil grin on his face.

Kori stared away from Richard, then glared at her father. "I said I'd never marry a man like him because of the way her treated women. Guess what dad. My oppinion changed, and it looks like its changed for the better." With that, she drug Richard out the front doors of the talent agency.

Richard stopped her, and looked at her, "Kori, is that true?"

Kori looked away, "Yea, it was. It's not anymore, and besides that was when I had first started going out with Roy."

Richard pulled her into a hug, "As long as you don't believe that anymore."

Kori looked up at him, "Of course I don't! Why would I? I love you Richard Grayson."

Richard smiled, leaning down, he kissed her softly, his arms still wrapped around her waist. "I love you too Mrs. Grayson, and we'll be together forever, that's a promise I will never break."

Kori smiled, "You better keep that promise, or I'll seriously have to kick your ass."

Richard laughed, and kissed her once more. "Is that a threat or a promise?" He asked with a devious smile.

Kori smacked him on the back of the head playfully, "That's a promise, now don't you go turning my words into things I didn't say."

Richard laughed, and acted like he was running away. Kori sighed, "Damn you Richard!" She ran after him, as well as she could since her leg still hurt slightly after breaking it. She'd followed him for a few feet, then stopped when she no longer saw him. The people were buzzing around her, giving her strange stares. She suddenly felt someone scoop her up in their arms and spin her around.

"What did you think I'd leave you out here for all these other guys to get to you? I don't think so we're having enough problems with that." Said Richard, laughing slightly, as he carried her back inside.

Tyler had watched this whole time, smiling slightly. Kori did seem to be happy, he'd actually never seen her so happy in his life. Everytime she was around Richard, or they were together, she simply glowed, the same way his wife Brianna had felt about him. Too bad he really hadn't come to see Kori, he'd actually come to see his long time girlfriend Babs Gordan.

------------------------------

That Saturday morning, as Kori sat on the balcony, with a blanket wrapped around her, with her legs under her as she sipped her morning hot tea. She'd never really cared for coffee, and had always prefered tea. Staring at the sunrise, she smiled, she used to love getting up early to watch the sun come up, but in the past couple years she'd just been too lazy to get up. It was a cold winter morning, but it didn't really bother her since she was wrapped in a warm fuzzy blanket. Twenty minutes later, after the sun had gone up, she decided to go back inside. She saw Richard was still asleep, and smiled as she layed back down beside him, kissing his forehead.

Richard rolled over and awoke, seeing her fully awake was a surprise, usually he was the first one up. "Morning beautiful." He said, as he kissed her lips softly.

Kori smiled as she kissed him back, "Good morning Prince Charming."

Richard smiled, and kissed her stomach, "Good morning baby."

Kori giggled, "Richard that was so corny."

Richard smiled, "Well I thought it was cute, and that baby needs to know that we care."

Kori laughed again as he began nuzzling her neck with his nose. "Yea I know, but still please don't do that again, at least not until you can really tell that I'm pregnant."

Richard kissed her softly, "Oh alright." He began tickeling her sides, causing her to laugh extremely hard. They were laughing really hard when they heard a knock on the door.

Kori got up, "I'll get it. You stay right there Mr. Grayson, cause you're so gonna get it." She hopped off the bed, and slipped her pink robe on over her pajamas and her fuzzy white slippers onto her feet. She opened the door, and came face to face with Xavier. "What the hell do you want Xavier?" Asked Kori.

Hearing Xavier's name, Richard came out of the bedroom in only his gray sweatpants. Xavier only saw Kori's robe since she had on a tanktop and shorts, and smiled deviously. "Gosh you two at it again? Can't wait till you have that baby or something?"

Richard took Kori's hand, "Xavier you don't know what the hell you're talking about." Said Richard.

Xavier laughed, "Ok,ok. Sorry bro, I just had to put that pun out there. Now I havn't really gotten to hang out with you and my new sister since the black and white tie affair, so I was going to treat you guys to a day on the town." Said Xavier, with a genuine smile on his face.

Richard and Kori each raised an eyebrow at this. Xavier wanted to be nice? "I'm going to save you the trouble of even trying to ruin our happiness, so I'm going to just ask. What do you have planned to say or have someone else do while we're out?" Asked Kori, crossing her arms.

Xavier frowned, "Nothing, why would you think I did?"

"Do we really have to explain?" Asked Richard.

Xavier shook his head, "You two really have no faith in me do you? I just wanted to treat you guys to a day on the town."

Richard smiled slightly, "Thanks for the offer Xavier, but we kinda wanted to spend the day alone together."

Xavier nodded, "Alright, maybe some other time then right?"

Kori rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen as Richard shut the door. "He's so stupid, he thinks we'll fall for that, there's no way." Said Kori as Richard entered the kitchen.

Richard laughed, and put his arm around her shoulders. "Well today it's just going to be the two of us, and no interruptions."

Kori smiled at him, "Sounds like a plan, but there's a problem with that."

Richard raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"We promised my parents we'd have lunch with them and Bruce." Said Kori, slipping her arm around his waist.

"Dammit, I forgot about that." Said Richard, putting a hand up to his forehead.

Kori laughed, "It's so we can discuss the whole baby and marriage thing. I don't know why, it's not like we're two teenagers that ran off to go and get married, we're responsible adults."

Richard laughed also, "I know that's the funny part."

The two of them headed into the bedroom to get dressed so they could go have breakfast with Brianna, Tyler, and Bruce.

---------------------------------

Sitting across from her parents, with Richards hand in her's, Kori stared at them and Bruce. The round table they were sitting at was making her nervous, they'd been suggesting that Kori and Richard get a divorce or at least separate for a few months so they could figure out their 'True Feelings'.

"There's no way, I'm not going to divorce Kori." Said Richard, squeezing her hand.

"Richard I know that this is something that you don't want, but Kori's parents think that this is for the best. And I believe that Kori believe's that also." Said Bruce.

Kori's jaw dropped. She'd never said that in her life, and she'd never want to leave Richard. "Ok, mom and dad these words that you're putting into my mouth that I've never said are beginning to piss me off."

Brianna shook her head, "Kori, this is for the best, you can come home to Miami with us, and we'll be able to help you raise the baby, and you can get a real job."

"And Roy can help with the baby too, and raise it as his own." Added Tyler.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?" Screamed Kori, now standing up, and everyone in the restaurant staring at her. She didn't care though, and continued, "I DO NOT LOVE ROY, I NEVER WILL AND HE'S AN ASS! SO IF YOU WANT ME TO MARRY HIM I SUGGEST YOU KILL ME FIRST!" She stormed out of the restaurant with Richard following her.

Not caring that her leg was hurting, she sprinted down the sidewalk as fast as she could. She had been a track runner in junior high and in high school so she was really fast and could run for a long period of time. The cold air stung her face as she cried uncontrollably. Finally not being able to run and cry at the same time, she sat down in the grass in the park. Laying herself down, she began to cry into the ground, she couldn't believe her parents were threatening to make her and Richard get a divorce, and Bruce was agreeing with it! Feeling a hand touch her shoulder, she jerked her head up to see Richard standing there, trying to catch his breath.

"Kori...damn...you...can...run...fast..." He spoke in between his breaths, which made Kori smile.

Helping her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Richard I can't do this anymore, my parents are being assholes about the whole marriage thing. I thought my mom was ok with it, but my dad, ugh I just-" She didn't get to finish speaking because Richard planted his lips onto her's, pulling her closer to him.

Richard pulled back, "Kori, don't worry about it, we'll leave Gotham if we have to." His arms were around her waist, holding her tightly.

Kori smiled, "Thanks Richard, but we can't leave Gotham, they will always be able to find us. But we need to make an announcement that we are not planning on getting a divorce. Or something like that." She chuckled at her comment.

Richard smiled, "I'll call the press." He pulled out his cellphone.

An hour later they stood in front of a bunch of reporters, they held hands smiling.

"So you two are announcing that you do not plan on getting a divorce?" Asked a reporter.

Richard nodded, "That is correct, her parents don't want us to be married, so if people start rumors that we will be getting divorced, they are not true."

"So why are her parents against your marriage?" Asked another reporter.

"Good question." Said Kori.

Everyone laughed at her statement, and continued to ask questions.

-------------------------------

Sunday morning, Kori picked up the newspaper that had been delivered to them, and read the headline. _Richard and Kori Grayson do not plan on getting a divorce_. Kori smiled as she read how reports have been filed that they were but they'd been proven false. Richard snuck up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Somebodys in a good mood this morning." Said Richard, nipping playfully at her ear.

Kori giggled, "Yea, I am. I have a doctors appointment today for them to check up on the baby."

Richard moved his hands from her shoulders to her stomach, and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm comming with you, hopefully they'll be able to tell us what it is now."

Kori rested her head against his chest, and smiled, "I don't think I have any other choice about you comming with me."

Richard laughed, "Good point." He began to move her hips back aond fourth slowly, as if they were slow dancing.

They stood like that for a few minutes, before Kori pulled away. "I better go get dressed." Richard smiled, and kissed her softly as she headed into the bedroom to get dressed.

Half an hour later Kori lay down on a bed as the doctor began examining how the baby was doing. Richard held onto Kori's hand as he stared at the monitor.

Ginger, the nurse, turned to them with a smile, "Would you like me to tell you two the gender of your baby?"

Kori and Richard smiled, "Yeah, we would." Said Kori, squeezing Richard's hand.

Ginger smiled, "It's a..."

-------------------------

Ok thats all for that chapter! I know you're dying to know what the gender of the baby is, I think I'm going to make this a poll, so here's the question, boy or girl? I'm leaning towards girl, but I want you all to be a part of this story so let me know! Review Review Review! Chapter twelve won't be up till tomorrow, and I can't really start on it till I know what you all think the baby should be. Well I'm off to brainstorm, toodles! And sorry if the chapter was short.

AlwaysLoveYou


	12. Everything You Ever Wanted

A/N: Votes for boys-1; Girls-4; Twins-2/// I think the vote was unanimous, we all wanted girls, or at least most of us did. I love'd your reviews, they were great! I love leaving you hanging, but now on with the chapter! But do you really think I'd let everyone down? -Looks out the window- I swear the weather here is cracked up, two days ago it was seventy degrees, and today its freakin snowing! Anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer:Gotta hurry this one up!

Chapter 12-Everything You Ever Wanted

----------------------

Kori and Richard stared at the nurse with anticipation as she tried to conceal her smile about what the baby would be.

"It's a girl." Said nurse Ginger, with a smile on her face.

Kori beamed with pride, she'd always wanted to have a girl. She turned to Richard, and saw him smiling, then felt his lips lock with her's. He pulled back, "Now I'm going to have two beautiful girls to look after." Said Richard, holding her hand tightly.

The nurse smiled, "I'll go get pictures of the ultrasound and give you two some time alone." She walked out of the room, and Kori sat up, wipping the gel off of her stomach. She pulled her shirt down over her stomach, and wrapped her arms around Richard, embracing him in a hug.

Richard hugged her back, and kissed the top of her head. "She's going to be beautiful, just like you."

Kori smiled, "You're way too sweet. But I hope she has your eyes, you don't find eyes like yours very often."

Richard laughed, "Your eyes are way more piercing than mine. Besides your eyes with my hair color would be breath taking. We'll have to keep the boys off of her like I have to keep them off of you."

Kori laughed, and noticed the nurse had walked back in. "Okay, here are the pictures of your baby girl, but there seems to be a problem."

"A problem?" Asked Richard.

The nurse nodded, "Yes, it seems that there is not just one baby, but two, a boy and a girl, the girl had been easier to locate than the boy."

Kori smiled even wider. Twins! She was super excited now, and jumped up and down clapping her hands. "This is glorius!" Said Kori, looking at the pictures.

The nuse smiled, "Alright, Kori I will see you again next month, so have a good day you two, and be careful."

Kori and Richard thanked her, and walked out, his arm around her waist as she looked at the pictures. "Richard, can you believe it! A boy and a girl! This is oh so wonderful." She smiled up at him, then rubbed her belly.

Richard smiled, "I know I'm excited too, and just think you won't have to work while the twins are little, so you could take a year or so off." He held her closer, leaning his chin on the top of her head.

Kori thought about this, it would be nice to take time off to raise her children, but she couldn't she had to work to support her family. And what if Richard left her? How would she be able to raise two kids? "Richard, I don't know, that would be great, but I need to work, we're going to need the money."

Richard laughed, "Have you forgotten that I'm the heir to the Wayne fortune? We'll have plenty of money, and I know that look." He stared at her, "You think I'm going to leave you once the kids are born, but Kori I've told you so many times that I won't."

Kori smiled weakly, "I know, its just that with everything going on, I don't know how I'm going to be able to deal with two kids."

Richard led her down the sidewalk since they'd walked there from home, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. "Kori I promise you that everything will be alright. It'll all turn out for the better."

Kori smiled as he leaned down and kissed her softly, "Thanks, and I'm hoping that you're right."

---------------------------------

It'd been two months later, and now it was the middle of March, and Kori was almost five months pregnant, and you could tell. She walked into the judges only room, with a bottle of water in her hand. She sighed as she unscrewed the top, and took a sip of it. Staring at the wall across from her, she put the cap back on, and smiled. Her husband made his way over to her, smiling to himself as he took her hand in his.

"So, how are the babies doing?" Asked Richard, kissing her on the cheek.

Kori smiled, placing her hand on her stomach, "They're doing fine, the doctor said that they would be born either at the end of July or the beginning of August."

Richard smiled, "Two summer babies, they're going to be a handful." He leaned down and kissed her forehead as the two of them walked onto the stage that was in the middle of the theatre and stared out at the audience that watched them. The t.v. crews pointed their cameras at them as the show began.

"Hey guys, and welcome to Gimme the mic Gotham!" Kori said into the microphone, with Richard standing beside her, holding her hand.

The audience began to cheer, and she smiled, "The top twenty four contestants will perform for us tonight, and its your job as the audience to vote for your favorite boy and favorite girl contestant." She handed the microphone over to Richard, giving his hand a slight squeeze as she did so.

"Tomorrow night we'll have the votes, and tell you which four contestants will be going home." Richard said into the microphone.

All the girls in the audience began to cheer at the sound of his voice, and getting an evil glare from Kori. The two of them said a few more things, then Richard exited the stage, taking his seat at the judges table while Kori stayed on the stage. Bruce had insisted that she perform every week for the show since she still seemed to be everyone's favorite, even though she wasn't in the competition. Hearing the music begin to play, she smiled, then began to sing.

"_There's something in your eyes I know I can't resist.  
Something in the air, I don't know why.  
You were hardly there when I was on my own.  
There's something about you that makes me cry._

Can I believe  
That your heart still beats for me?  
Let me receive  
A sign that you're my destiny.  
I wanna know.

Give me a reason  
For me to believe in,  
Can't you see it in my eyes?   
That I need a reason,  
For I'm still breathing.  
Is it time to say goodbye?  
'Cause deep in my heart I know  
There's a reason  
Why I am not leaving,  
Why I'm not alone.  
So give me a reason  
For me to believe in,  
give me a reason."

She began to act like she was dancing as just the techno music part began to play. She shook her hips slightly, and began walking out into the audience, letting her fans touch her hands before she began to sing again, as she slowly walked back towards the stage, the camera following her the whole time.

"_There's something in your eyes I know I can't resist.  
Something in the air, I don't know why.  
Can I believe  
That your heart still beats for me?  
Let me receive  
A sign that you're my destiny.  
I wanna know._

Give me a reason  
For me to believe in,  
Can't you see it in my eyes?  
That I need a reason  
For I'm still breathing.  
Is it time to say goodbye?  
'Cause deep in my heart I know  
There's a reason  
Why I am not leaving,  
Why I'm not alone.  
So give me a reason  
For me to believe it,  
Give me a reason."

She turned off the microphone as the just the techno music began to blast through the speakers. She stood on the stage, smiling at the cheering crowd, then flashed one of her bright pearly smiles at Richard. Richard ran on the stage, and hugged her before anyone could stop him. Kori buried her face in his shoulder, smiling as he held her up in the air, as well as he could with her pregnant stomach. "That was great." He whispered into her ear, then kissing her on the cheek.

Kori smiled as he set her back on the ground, "Thanks, but you do know we're on live television right?"

Richard smiled, "Yea, but guess what." He crashed his lips down on top of her's, while the camera crew got the whole thing. He pulled back up, and whispered in her ear, "I don't care, the whole world could see it, and it still wouldn't matter because I'm with you Kori Grayson."

Kori smiled again, and without hesitation, she threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him back, not caring that the whole nation will probably have seen it.

---------------------------------

Sitting on the couch, reading a magazine article before going to bed, Kori felt one of the babies kick. She giggled, and placed a hand on her stomach, and continued to look at the magazine. Richard came out of the kitchen with two plates of pumpkin pie in his hands, handing her one of the plates. Kori took a bite, and grinned, "Mmm, its so good, I'm glad that you can cook or we'd be screwed."

Richard laughed, and took a bite of his own pie. "Got that right, you know you should learn how to cook, or bake or something."

Kori raised an eyebrow, "I can bake, you've just never asked me if I could."

Richard raised an eyebrow this time, "Really? Wow, I didn't know that."

Kori laughed, "Maybe this is what my parents were getting at when they said we should get a divorce, there are some things we don't know about each other. But guess what, I really don't care."

Richard smiled, and kissed her softly, "I don't care either."

There was a knock at the door, and Kori got up and answered the door. Babs stood in front of Kori, with tears running down her face. "Kori I need to speak with Richard." Said Babs.

"Not like this, and not at a time like this you don't." Said Kori, beginning to shut the door.

Babs pushed the door open a little too hard, causing Kori to fall onto the ground with a hard thud.

-----------------------------

Erm so I'm really sorry that this chapter kinda sucked. I was in a hurry to finish it for today, so here it is, I promise the next one will be better hopefully. Anyways I have two new stories I'm working on so keep a look out for them! I'm crazy I know, I can't write only one story at a time, just like I can't only read one book at a time, it has to be more, way too much inspiration! Well anyways, REVIEW! -Smiles at everyone- Thanks for reading!

AlwaysLoveYou


	13. Overprotected

A/N:Super glad you all liked the last chapter, and yes Babs is a bitch and I hate her too.

Disclaimer:I'm tired of writing a disclaimer

Chapter 13-Overprotected

-----------------------

Babs gasped at what she'd just done, she hadn't meant to hurt Kori, or her babies. Richard ran over to Kori, and helped her up, "What are you thinking Babs? She's pregnant, you could've hurt her." Said Richard, stepping in front of Kori.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her, really." Said Babs, trying to push the door open that Richard was beginning to close.

"Whatever, just get out of here." Said Richard, slamming the door in Babs face.

Babs stood facing the door, then knocked on it again, Kori once again answering it. "Please let me talk to him." Said Babs, in a pleading voice.

Kori shook her head, and smirked. She grabbed her fruit juice that she'd sat by the door in Babs' face, "That is for knocking me over and putting me and my unborn children in danger." She then bitch slapped Babs as hard as she could, then taking Babs' chin in her hand, and glaring at her, "And that was for trying to seduce my husband." Kori let go of Babs' chin, and shoved her out the door, slamming the door in her face.

Babs stared at the door, and put a hand up to face which stung a lot, she'd just gotten her ass kicked by a pregnant girl half her size. She turn and ran down the hallway and then down the steps. Richard turned to Kori, and wrapped his arms around her, "Are you alright?"

Kori nodded, "Yea I'm fine, we're all going to be just fine." She said, leaning her head on his chest.

Richard held her close for a few minutes, the pulled away slightly, and looked into her eyes. "We should take a vacation, just get away for a few weeks."

Kori laughed, "Yea, right, we have jobs Richard, thats not going to happen." She walked over to the couch, and sat down.

Richard sat down beside her, "I'm serious Kori, you working all the time and always being stressed isn't good for the babies."

Kori thought about this, vacation would be nice. She opened her mouth to answer, when there was another knock on the door. "I'm getting it this time." Said Richard, walking to the door and opening it.

Brianna stood infront of Richard her eyes all red and puffy. "Is Kori here?" She asked, weeping at the same time.

Richard let his mother-in-law in, even though she had made him and Kori angry. "Mom, whats wrong?" Asked Kori, getting up from the couch, and wrapping her arms around her mom.

Brianna sobbed into Kori's shoulder, holding her daughter close. "I...found...out...about...your...father...and...Babs..." Said Brianna between her sobs.

"Wha...What?" Asked Kori, unwrapping her arms from her mother. She led her mom into the kitchen, and began making some tea as her mom told her what had happened.

Richard followed them in, and hopped up on the counter as he listened to what Brianna had to say.

"Well after the five of us had a talk, and you'd stormed out of the restaurant, I felt horrible. Your father had told me to say those things and payed Bruce to say those things too. Anyway, I had gone back to Miami for the past two months, then decided to come back and visit you. I thought your father was still here, so I went to his hotel to visit him. He answered the door, but then I saw her come out of the bedroom, only wearing one of his shirts. Then he told me what had been going on." Brianna's eyes welled up with tears. "So now I'm going back to Miami and we're going to finalize the divorce, but I want to know if you could come with me. I don't think I can handle this on my own."

Kori looked at Richard, this was the kind of thing they needed for them to be able to get away. "Richard, do you want to go? You did say we needed to take some time off from work, and you could help a lot." Said Kori, handing Brianna her tea, and giving Richard his as she took a sip of her own.

Richard nodded, "You're not going anywhere without me Kori Grayson." He chuckled slightly, "But Mrs. Anders, I'll be happy to help out, and Kori needs some time to relax."

Brianna smiled, "Thank you both so much. I guess I should be getting back to my hotel, but I'll see you two at ten o'clock tomorrow morning, you need to be at the airport by then."

Kori and Richard nodded, and said their goodbyes to Brianna. Making their way into their room, they began to pack, wondering what adventures lay before them in Miami.

-----------------------

Two days later, Kori stood on the back deck of her parents mansion, facing the ocean. Teens were there on spring break, having a great time with partying. Her mother was inside with her lawyer discussing the divorce. The lawyer had told Kori there was no need for her there at the moment, and that she should just go and have fun, and party. Party? Was she crazy? She was pregnant, she couldn't party, well she could, but she chose not to. Plus all these kids were teens, and she was an adult. Her and Richard's birthday's had just passed, she was now twenty four and he was now twenty five, though they could pass for eighteen.

"So this is where your from." Said Richard, walking up behind her, and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Kori nodded, "Yea, its not all that its cracked up to be." She leaned back against him.

Richard smiled, "I find that hard to believe, but I believe you. And I got some news, I don't know if you'll take it as good or bad news so I'm just calling it news."

Kori turned to face him, "What is it?"

Richard unwrapped his arms from her shoulders, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Babs, they found her passed out on the floor of her living room. She overdosed on medications, and they don't know if she's going to die or not."

Kori froze, this was probably her fault, she wouldn't let Babs talk to Richard, but who could blame her? Babs was a bitch skank whore who deserved to have the door slammed in her face, and everything else that Kori had done to her two days ago. "Oh, wow..." Said Kori, looking away from Richard.

Ricard tucked his hand under her chin, and made her face him. "Kori, don't blame yourself for this, I saw this comming even after I turned her down the first time. We can't blame ourselves, plus the whole thing between your dad and her then with your mom, its all so complicated, so don't blame yourself."

Kori smiled, "Alright, but I can't help but feel guilty, but I shouldn't. Not after what she's tried these past few months.

Richard laughed, and pulled her into a hug. "Your right, you shouldn't. So why don't you and I take a day to just have some time to ourselves? It'd be good for us."

Kori hugged him back, "Alright, lets go. I need to get out and walk around, besides I havn't been here in almost two years. A lot of things have probably changed."

Richard took her hand, and the two of them headed back into the house to get ready. Kori slipped on a purple dress like top that had short sleeves, and white leggings with purple flip flops that matched her dress. After straightening her hair, she put on some bronze eyeshadow, along with black eyeliner and black mascara. Richard ran a comb through his hair, letting his jet black hair fall slightly into his dark blue eyes. He put on khaki cargo shorts, a white hollister t-shirt, and white Nike tennis shoes. Richard took Kori's hand after they'd slipped on their sunglasss, and headed out the door.

"So where to first?" Asked Kori, climbing into the white covertable Mercedes that they'd rented while in Miami.

Richard laughed as he climbed in, starting the car, and pulling out of the driveway. "I don't know, we could go to the boardwalk and look through the shops, then maybe go and get some dinner."

Kori smiled, taking his hand, "Sounds good to me."

Ten minutes later, after finding a parking spot, Richard and Kori walked down the boardwalk hand in hand. Something caught Kori's eye in a certain store, and she pulled Richard into the store with her. She recognized the girl with black hair that had a purple tint to it, she was slightly taller than Kori and a couple years old as well. Kori tapped on the girls shoulder, and the girl spun around, and came face to face with Kori.

"Hello Maya..." Said Kori, holding onto Richard's hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"Kori, what are you doing here?" Asked Maya, throwing her arms around her little sister.

Kori let go of Richard's hand, and embraced her sister in a hug. She wasn't mad at Maya anymore, after being away from her for two years, and getting married, it made her realize it'd only taken Maya's mistake for her to be happy again. Kori pulled back, and smiled at her sister, "I came back because mom and dad are getting a divorce, its a long story."

Maya was shocked, their parents were getting divorced? She listened as Kori told her the short version of the story, then noticed Richard behind her. "Kori, you know Richard Grayson?" Asked Maya, pointing to Richard.

Richard and Kori laughed as Richard put his left arm around Kori's shoulders. "Of course she knows me, she's my wife." Said Richard, his hand rubbing Kori's left shoulder.

Maya smacked her forehead, "Oh, that's right, I'd forgotten you two had gotten married. Congrats though, but you two should come over tonight. But I have to warn you, Connor is quite a handful when I have guests over."

"Whose Connor?" Asked Kori, raisng an eyebrow.

"Oh, I guess I'd better tell you huh?" Said Maya, as the three of them walked out of the store together.

---------------------

Yea so, I don't know what to think about that chapter, I did like the last part of the chapter, and the beginning was so much fun to write, especially the part between Babs and Kori. Well I'm off to work on the next chapter and the other stories. Review! Sorry this chapter was short, I just couldn't think of anything else to write.

AlwaysLoveYou


	14. I Need You Tonight

A/N:Glad everyone liked the last chapter, all will be revealed about Connor and other things you wanted to know.

Disclaimer:I have a major headache, so this is going to be fun haha, and don't own them!

Chapter 14-I need you Tonight

----------------------

"Connor is mine and Roy's son, that time you found me and Roy in the bathroom, yea thats how I got pregnant. Connor's almost one and a half, and even though he was an accident, I wouldn't trade him for the world." Said Maya, looking at Kori and Richard as she told them this.

Kori was shocked, she didn't know what to say. Roy was her nephew's father? Things were getting really crazy. "So did Roy ever help take care of Connor?" Asked Kori, putting her free arm around Maya's shoulders.

Maya sighed, it was hard for her to talk about this, but she didn't really have a choice. "For about the first six months he helped out, then he just left, leaving me alone to take care of Connor." Said Maya, leaning her head on her little sister's shoulder.

Kori rubbed her sister's left shoulder, "Maya, thats horrible. I knew he was horrible, but that, that's just awful. Does he even try to help out now?"

Maya shook her head, "No, after he realized you were no longer in town, he went searching for you. After he found you he told me he was never comming back to me because he needed you."

Kori and Richard laughed, "Sure he needs me, he needs me like a fish needs air." Said Kori, smirking at her own pun.

Richard let go of Kori's hand, and slipped his left arm around Kori's waist. "Maya, I don't know what to say, but that's horrible, just like Kori said."

Kori and Richard walked to their car and got in while Maya got into her car. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Maya's house. Kori looked at Maya as she was getting someone out of the car, Kori and Richard had gotten to Maya's first since Maya had to go and pick up Connor from her friends house. Maya shut the door, holding Connor in her arms, he had his moms black hair with a tint of purple and had Roy's eyes.

"He's so adorable!" Gushed Kori, taking him from Maya, and holding him close to her.

Richard smiled, and wrapped his arm around her waist, and giving her a slight squeeze. "Yea he is." Said Richard, smiling at his nephew.

Maya smiled, "Thanks," She raised an eyebrow at seeing Kori's belly for the first time. "Looks like I'm going to be an aunt. I can't believe I didn't recognize it before." Said Maya, giving her sister a hug.

Kori smiled, "Thanks, but I can't believe you didn't notice before." She handed Connor back to Maya as they stepped into Maya's house. The house wasn't small, but it wasn't close theri parents' mansion. There was three bedrooms, four bathrooms, a large kitchen, a living room, dinning room, and a study. There was also a pool out back since they lived close to the beach. "Wow, beautiful house." Said Kori, letting Richard wrap both arms around her waist, and walk along with her.

Maya smiled, "Thanks, now I was thinking that we could order Chineese, I don't really feel like cooking, is that alright with you?" Asked Maya, setting Connor down, and letting him walk over to his toys.

Kori and Richard nodded, "Sounds great." Said Richard, letting go of Maya, and going to play with his nephew.

Kori smiled at Richard, and waited while Maya ordered the food. After she ordered the food, the two sisters walked out onto the back deck. Kori and Maya leaned against the railing, not saying much at first, then finally Maya spoke. "Its so good to see you again Kori, you have no idea."

Kori smiled at her older sister, and embraced her in a hug. "I too have missed you Maya, but many exciting things happened when I moved back to Gotham. I won a singing competition, became famous, met Richard, we fell in love got married and now we're expecting twins. I did miss you though, but if I hadn't left who knows what could've happened to me if I went through the marriage to Roy. I could be dead by now, or beaten so badly that I wished I were dead. But I was so happy to be able to escape all this, and find someone who loves me for me, not just because I'm talented or I look like I'm 'easy'." She let go of Maya, and smiled again. "I know that Connor was an accident, but I've never seen you so happy and what happened at the church made me happier in the long run, so in a way I owe my happiness to you."

Maya didn't know what to say, she smiled at her younger sister, "When you put it that way, I guess you're right." She put an arm around Kori's shoulder's and gave them a small squeeze. "Anyways what do you plan on naming your babies?"

Kori hadn't even thought about naming them yet, "I'm not sure, me and Richard havn't really thought much about the babies, even though he can't stop talking about them. We havn't thought about where we are going to live, we don't have enough room in his apartment, so we will probably have to move."

Maya chuckled slightly, "I know the feeling. But hey why don't you two stay here with me tonight, I have to work tomorrow, so maybe you could take care of Connor tomorrow."

Kori beamed with happiness, "That would be great! I'll go ask Richard."

"Ask me what?" Asked Richard, walking out onto the deck with the Chineese food in his hands.

"You did not pay for that did you?" Asked Maya, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I did, and you're not paying me back." Said Richard, walking back inside, with the two sisters following him.

Maya grumbled, "Fine, but what I wanted to ask you was if you and Kori wanted to stay here tonight. I have to work tomorrow and Kori said she'd love to watch Connor tomorrow."

Kori nodded, "Yes indeed!" She walked over to Richard, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Please..." she asked in a pleading voice, "Can we please? It would be fun, and we could take him shopping and do a bunch of other fun things! PLEASE!!" begged Kori, rubbing her nose with his.

Richard laughed, "Alright, I don't see why we can't. Besides it'll be fun, and we can get some experience with kids."

Kori smiled as he leaned down and kissed her softly. Maya laughed, and picked up Connor, and got him his food, and fed him.

-------------------------------

That night, after Maya put Connor to bed, she sat on her computer, and began typing away. Kori stared at the screen, trying to read what it said. Maya was a journalist for the local paper, and was working on a hard hitting story. Kori walked out of the study and into the guest room, collapsing onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Something bothering you?" Asked Richard, laying beside her, and wrapping his arms around her.

Kori sighed, "No, I'm alright, just kinda tired. But I was thinking, we havn't thought much about our lives with the twins."

Richard nodded, "Yea, I know, we need a new place to live and we do need to name them."

Kori sat up, leaning on her elbows, and looked at him. "So, where are we going to live? Our apartment is way too small for the four of us, we'll have to look for another apartment or a house in Gotham." Richard agreed, then Kori continued. "As for the names, we should start thinking of those."

Richard sat up, and let her rest her head on his lap. "Yea, I've been doing some thinking over the names."

"Really?" Asked Kori, feeling him stroaking her hair. She smiled at his actions, "What names were you thinking about?"

Richard smiled, "For the girl I was thinking Haley, Chloe, Hannah or Alexis."

Kori smiled, "I like Alexis. And what about boy names?"

Richard smiled, continuing to stroke her hair, "I was thinking either Nathan, Cameron, Aaron, or Logan."

Kori had to think about this one, "I like Cameron. Cameron James Grayson and Alexis Nicole Grayson. Sound good to you or do you want to pick different middle names?" Asked Kori, closing her eyes.

Richard leaned down and kissed her cheek, "I think those names are perfect."

Kori sat up, "Thank you Mr. Grayson." She leaned in and kissed him, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Richard smiled, and layed down, with her still in his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head. "We should be going to bed, its after eleven and we have to babysitt tomorrow." Said Richard, taking off his shirt, and climbing into bed.

Kori nodded, and changed into her pajamas. Climbing into bed beside him, she smiled, "Good night Richard." She said, kissing him softly as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist.

"Good night Kori." Said Richard, kissing her back softly. The two of them fell asleep in each others arms, wondering what tomorrow would hold.

----------------------------

"Kori, wake up." Said Richard, shaking her slightly.

Kori sat up, "Whats wrong?" She immediatly inhaled smoke, and coughed.

"Her house is on fire, come on, we got to get out." Said Richard, scooping her up in his arms. She was getting heavier, but he didn't care, as long as she was safe.

"What about Maya and Connor?" Asked Kori, wrapping her arms around his neck as they made their way into the hallway.

The fire was blocking the front door, and Richard turned around, seeing that the back door was free, but was close to being blocked. "Someone set this..." He muttered under his breath. He ran out the back door, and sat Kori on the ground. Hearing Connor's cry, he turned to Kori, and kissed her passionetly. "I love you." With that he ran back into the house after Connor.

"RICHARD!" Screamed Kori, standing up, and feeling a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her long time friend Wally West standing there with fear in his eyes. "Wally..." Said Kori, buring her head into his shoulder.

Kori didn't know how long she watched her sisters house go up in flames. She couldn't bare to watch it, especially at the thought of loosing Richard. Seeing that the back door was blocked, tears rolled down her face, he almost had no chance now. Hearing a window break, she saw Richard jump out of the window with Connor in his arms. He put down Connor as Kori ran to him, embracing him in a hug. He fell to his knees, with Kori still holding onto him.

"We need to get these two to the hospital." Said a paramedic who'd came with the fire fighters. They put Richard on a strecher, putting a breathing mask over his nose and mouth.

Kori watched as they put Connor and Richard into the ambulance, then watched them pull away. "Where is my sister?" She asked, feeling Wally put his arm around her shoulders.

"We don't know, she's been rushed to the emergency room. The chances for her survival are not good." Said one of the fire fighters.

Kori sighed, "Alright, I shall go to the hospital. I need to see my husband."

Wally looked at her, "I'll drive you." He let her loop her arm through his, leading her to his car and driving to the hospital.

----------------------

Dun dun dah! So yea, that was short for one because I couldn't think of what to really say, and two because I'm leaving tomorrow and will be gone for five days. Goin to the nascar race! So I'm sorry that this chapter was short, but I promise the next one will be great if I can get some better inspiration! As always, please review!

AlwaysLoveYou


	15. Face Down

A/N:Sorry I havn't posted a new chapter, I was off at the Nascar race, which gave me well, no inspiration for this story but some for Never Will I Break. Once again, sorry its taken so long, I've needed time to just relax and catch up on some homework, but I'm back now! And thanks for the reviews, I loved them!

Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Titans, or anything else noticable

Chapter 15-Face Down

--------------------------------

Kori sighed as she sat in a chair in Richard's hospital room, staring at him as she held his hand. It was about six a.m., but she couldn't sleep, she knew he was asleep, but she couldn't leave him until he woke up, she wanted to make sure that he was alright. She heard _Face Down_ begin to play through the speakers of the hospital, and smiled slightly as she remembered Wally singing the song to Kori after Roy had hurt her very badly.

_-flashback-_

_Eighteen year old Kori sat in Wally's room, crying into his shoulder as he stroaked her hair. "Hey I know something that may make you feel better, or maybe not, but I'm still going to do it, so here it goes." He got off of his bed, and sat her up straight as he went to his computer and turned on some music, then turned around, and began to sing to her._

_"Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."  
x2

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
x2

Face down in the dirt, she said,   
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough." "

_He looked at her, and smiled seeing her smiling._

_"Wally, that was amazing!" Said Kori, embracing one of her best friends in a hug._

_Days after that, at the battle of the bands, he sung the exact same song, glaring at Roy whenever he got the chance to._

_-end flashback-_

Kori smiled, then looked at Richard as he began to move. "Richard..." whispered Kori, rubbing her right hand along his right arm.

Richard turned to her as he opened his eyes, and smiled. "Hey baby, I'm glad you're alright." He sat up, and stared at Kori.

Tears fell down Kori's cheeks as she smiled at him, "I'm fine, I was so worried about you though." She felt him pull her in closer to him, and plant his lips on her's softly. Pulling back she sat back in the chair, and smiled, her hand finding its way into his own.

Richard smiled again, "Kori, I told you, you don't need to worry about me. Nothing is going to happen to me, I won't let it." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and stared into her eyes.

Kori smiled wider, "I'm going to have to hold you to that." She chuckled slightly. Noticing the nurse come in, she turned to her.

"Mrs. Grayson, you need to go and get some rest, you've been here all night..." She didn't get to finish what she was saying because Richard spoke up.

"You've been here all night?!?!" Asked Richard, sounding surprised and a little angry.

Kori nodded as she stifled a yawn, "Yea. You sound so surprised, what you thought I wouldn't stay here? You're nuts."

Richard sighed, "Kori you should go home and get some sleep."

Kori shook her head, "No, I'll be fine. I'm just going to go check on Maya."

Richard noticed the nurse had left, and grabbed Kori's arm as she stood up, "Kori Grayson, no you need to go home and get some rest." He didn't mean to raise his voice and sound demanding, especially when she was all moody.

Tears filled her eyes again as she pulled her arm away from him, "Fine! Since you don't want me to be here I'll just leave!" She stormed out of the room, knowing she was overeacting, but her horomones were getting the best of her.

---------------------------------

It was about five P.M. when Kori finally awoke, and she awoke to someone touching her shoulder. "Huh?" She asked groggily.

Richard smiled down at her, and climbed into the bed, holding her close. "I'm sorry baby...for what I said earlier I mean."

Kori turned to him, her brain finally able to register what he had just said, "Its alright, and I'm sorry also, I totally overreacted."

The two of them layed there for a few minutes, holding each other close, until Kori's cell phone rang. Kori got up, and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey!" Said Rachel from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, hey Rach, whats up?" Asked Kori, sitting back on the bed.

"Oh nothing, just comming to Florida for a little vacation." Said Rachel.

"That sounds exciting Rach." Said Kori, giggling slightly as Richard had his arms around her, and kissing her neck up and down, then moving to her shoulders.

"Whats so funny?" Asked Rachel, getting into her car.

Kori sighed happily, "Nothing, just Richard he's trying to be funny." She giggled again.

Rachel smiled to herself, those two were always at it. "Oh, sounds like fun." Said Rachel. "Well hey I gotta go, I'll call you later."

"Alright, bye." She hung up the phone, and turned to Richard, who was still kissing her neck and shoulders passionetly.

Richard smiled as she fell into his arms, he layed her back onto the bed, and began kissing her heavily, but with passion. She felt his hand run through her hair, and smiled to herself as she wrapped one arm around his neck, and the other one held his hand. Hearing a knock at the door, they pulled apart as the door opened, Richard still ontop of her, their hands still intertwined, one hand in her hair, and her other arm around his neck.

Brianna walked into the room, tears in her eyes, "Kori I have some bad news..." She watched as Richard got off of Kori, and help her sit up.

"Whats wrong mom?" Asked Kori, looking at her mom with concerned eyes. Richard put his arm around Kori, and gave her arm a squeeze.

"Its Maya..." Said Brianna, looking away, "She didn't make it."

"Wha...WHAT?" Yelled Kori, feeling Richard rubbing her back as tears fell down her face.

"I'm sorry Kori, we'll be going over funeral arrangements as soon as our family gets here. As for Connor, we don't know what we'll do with him." Said Brianna.

"We'll take him." Said Richard, who looked at Kori, who had shock in her eyes.

Brianna shook her head, "No, he's going to his god mother, Maya's best friend Jade West, she's Wally's wife. They'll be notified here in a few minutes, but I just wanted you to know, so you'll be prepared for what ever happens." She said a few more things to the two of them, then exited the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"Kori, are you ok?" Richard didn't have to ask anymore, because she flung herself on him, and began to cry into his shoulder. He held her close, and stroaked her hair as the two of them stayed sitting on the bed, Kori crying into Richard's shoulder as he stroaked her long aubrun hair.

A few minutes later Kori sat up, and wiped away the tears, "I'm sorry Richard, its just really hard for me to accept the fact that my older sister is dead..." Tears started to fall down her face, but Richard began kissing them away until his lips found her own.

Kori kissed him back, until he pulled away, "Kori, I'm sorry about this whole thing with Maya, but why don't you and I go do something to take our minds off of this." He went to get up out of bed, but Kori pulled him back down.

"Richard can we please just stay here?" Asked Kori, crawling under the covers, and staring at him.

Richard nodded, and crawled under the covers also, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you Kori Grayson, and I don't want anything to ever happen to you or Alexis and Cameron."

Kori smiled as he kissed her softly, "I love you too Richard Grayson and I do not wish for anything to happen to you or Alexis and Cameron." She took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach, holding her hand on top of his.

They kissed once more, and held each other closely before drifting to sleep. They didn't really want to think about what was to come in the next few days, but they knew they'd have to face the music when they woke up the next morning. Richard noticed Kori was still awake, and kissed her softly as he pulled her closer to him as they both finally drifted to sleep.

----------------------

GAH! I finally got this chapter finished, it took me almost a week to write because my inspiration was totally gone and I had an obsession with reading stories this week, which is totally not like me. Hrm what was my problem? Well I know this chapter was kinda depressing and sad, and I'm sorry for that, especially the end, it made me sad. Well anyways review! Next chapter will be up soon, like after I get back from Canada which will be either Monday or Tuesday, so it may be up Wednesday or earlier.

AlwaysLoveYou


	16. Angel Of Darkness

A/N:So the end of the last chapter was totally depressing, but I'm glad you liked it. Anyways here I am typing this story at 3 a.m. shoot me now, but I felt bad for not writing ANYTHING all week so um yea. REVIEW!

Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans and I'm really tired...

Chapter 16-Angel Of Darkness

-----------------------------

Standing infront of Maya's coffin, Kori watched as everyone said their final goodbyes as they lowered the coffin into the ground. Richard and Kori both had their sunglasses on, even though it was a very rainy day, but neither of them wanted anyone to see them crying. Richard had his arm around Kori's waist, as she had her arms wrapped around him as they stared at the coffin with the many flowers placed ontop of it. Noticing that everyone had left, with the exception of Brianna, Tyler, Jane, Wally, Connor, and themselves, they decided to leave. Kori and Richard said their goodbyes to their friends and family, then began walking to the car. It was a really bad ending to the end of March, but they hoped for the best in April.

"Are you going to be ok Kori?" Asked Richard, helping her into the Mercedes, then climbing in himself.

Kori sighed, "I think I'll be fine, but I think its time for us to go back to Gotham now. I don't know how much longer I will be able to put up with these mixed emotions here in Miami."

Richard nodded, "If thats what you really want. We can go back to your mom's place and get our things and head back tonight." His hand clutched onto her's as he sped down the road.

Kori nodded, "We've only been here five days, but yes I'm sure that I do indeed want to go back to Gotham. Maybe we can just hang out with our friends for a while, and not deal with all the other things that are going on, besides I'm really stressed out." She layed her free hand on her stomach and sighed, things were getting extremely stressful.

Richard gave her hand a small squeeze, "That sounds like a good idea, I don't want you to risk your health or the health of the twins if you're feeling awful." He felt her give his hand a reassuring squeeze, and smiled slightly.

Kori nodded, "Thank you Richard, besides we've been needing to hang out with Garfield, Rachel and Victor. They're probably feeling neglected." Kori let out a small giggle as they pulled into her mothers driveway.

The two of them got out, and walked into the rather large stone mansion. Kori immediatly bolted for the guest room where she and Richard were staying, and sighed as she sank into the bed. Richard walked over to her, and layed down beside her, pulling her close to him as she sniffled into his shoulder. Stroaking her hair, he kissed her forehead then began kissing her all the way down her face till his lips found her's. Kori pulled away and looked at him, "I don't know if its just me or what, but I've noticed you've been a lot more affectionate these past few days." She smiled as he stared at her blankly.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Asked Richard. Seeing her smile he smiled also, "Well I could be just horrible and start smacking you around." He saw her face fill with horror, then instantly regretted saying that. "Kori baby, you know I didn't mean that. I would never hurt you in anyway, and if I did, it wouldn't be physical and it sure as hell wouldn't be on purpose." He kissed her again passionetly, and she returned it with all the feeling she had for him. Pulling away from her fiery kiss, he smiled, "So thats really the way you feel about me..."

Kori smiled, "Of course thats how I feel about you, why else would I marry you? Richard if it hasn't already occured to you I don't care about your money or your publicity. I love you for you Richard Grayson." She smiled wider as he kissed her with as much emotion as she'd kissed him with earlier.

Pulling back, Richard smiled, "And thats how I feel about you Kori Grayson, I love you for you, plus you're not too horrible to look at." Richard laughed as she slapped him playfully on the arm. "And I know you know that I'm not too horrible to look at either."

Kori acted as if she were thinking, then smiled, "Of course you're not too horrible to look at either I suppose." She laughed as he acted if he was hurt, then began tickeling her. "Ah! Richard! No! Stop!" She was laughing really hard, and he finally stopped knowing she was probably hurting.

"Are you alright Kori?" Asked Richard, looking down at her as he sat up.

Kori nodded, "Yea I'm fine, I was just thinking about all the things we've got to do when we get back to Gotham. The list is endless, like buying a new home-" Richard cut her off when he kissed her softly.

Pulling away, he smiled, "I've already got the new house taken care of. I'm having a house built specially for us, but the bad news is, I already sold the apartment, but Bruce said we could move in with him until the house is finished."

Kori beamed with happiness, "OH RICHARD!" She threw her arms around him, and hugged him tightly, "But what about our stuff?"

"Its already at Bruce's house. But now we've got to go, because if we don't go now, we'll miss our plane." Said Richard, standing up, then helping her up.

The two of them hurridly packed their things, then scurried out to the car. The drive to the airport was quick, since there was hardly any traffic at all. Richard had his hand in Kori's the whole ride, and kissed her softly every time they came to a red light or stop sign. As they boarded the plane, Kori took her seat, and leaned back as she waited for everyone to get on before she buckled up. Richard smiled at her as she buckled up, and let her rest her head on his shoulder the rest of the way back to Gotham.

-------------------------

Walking into Wayne Manor, Kori looked around, she'd only been to Bruce's house twice, and that was for his parties that he always held. She loved the beauty of his home, and smiled as Alfred led them up to their room. Pushing open the door to the room they'd be staying in, she gasped, the bed was a four post bed made of red oak, and all the wood furniture in the room had the exact same kind of wood. The bedspread was a dark red with specks of gold, and the curtains were the opposite, gold with dark red specks. Flopping down on her back, she smiled as she stared up at the ceiling.

"I take it that you like the room." Said Richard, sitting down beside her, and rubbing her belly.

Kori giggled, then smiled, "I do, it's very beautiful." She smiled at his hand as he rubbed her belly, she loved how Richard would be so affectionate with her, always playing with her hair, or rubbing her belly, or just simply kissing her whenever he had the chance. "We should call Rachel and Gar, maybe they'll want to go and hang out with us." She sat up, and pulled out her cellphone and dialed Rachel's number.

The phone rang three times before someone on the other end finally picked up. "Hello?" Said Rachel, as she stepped out of the airport, pulling her suitcase behind her. She'd just returned from her mini-vacation in Florida.

"Hey Rachel, its Kori, how are you?" Said Kori into the phone as Richard kissed her cheek before exiting the room, and heading downstairs.

"I'm good, I'm going over to Garfield's as soon as I get to my car. We should all hang out, you, me, Garfield, and Richard." Said Rachel, putting her suitcase in the trunk of her black 2007 Mustang Shelby.

"Thats what I was calling for, to see if you and Garfield wanted to go and hang out with me and Richard later." She stood up, and walked down the steps, holding onto the banister with her free hand.

"Yea that sounds great! Let me get to Gar's house and see what he says, then I'll call you back." Said Rachel, pulling out onto the street.

"Alright I'll talk to you then, bye Rachel." She hung up the phone, and walked into the study, wondering where Richard had gone.

Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned around in his seat to see Kori walking up to him, and smiled as he saw his wife. "Hey Kor, whats wrong?"

Kori shrugged, "Nothing, just hung up with Rachel, she said that going out with her and Garfield tonight sounded like a good idea. I realized something though, usually when we all go out, we go clubbing, which is fine with me since they don't allow smoking in the club we go to, but we usually always drink, but I can't. But thats ok with me, as long as I get to dance with my wonderful husband." She smiled as he stood up, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Richard smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'll make you a promise, I won't drink tonight, we'll have some sober fun. But how are you going to dance, you know with being pregnant and all?"

Kori laughed, "It won't be the hardcore dancing we used to do, but it'll still be the fun stuff." She let him twirl her, then pull her back to him. "And none of the formal crap either."

Richard laughed this time, "Alright, it sounds like a good time." He took her hand, and led her out of the study, and into the dining room, "We should have Alfred cook us up something to eat before we go and get ready."

Kori nodded, and placed her free hand on her stomach as they walked over to the table. Richard, being his gentlemen self, pulled Kori's chair out for her, then slid it back in as she sat down. He didn't walk to the other end of the table, he sat down in the chair beside her and smiled as Alfred brought them out some dinner, and began to eat.

-----------------------------

As they walked into the club, Richard noticed Kori was getting many stares, especially to her stomach, and at her hand that was locked in Richard's hand. She wasn't one for wearing club wear, so she chose tight hiphugger jeans, black high heeled boots, and a purple short sleeve dress like top that went just past her hips. Richard wore dark wash destroyed jeans, a black polo, and white and black Nike tennis shoes. His ebony hair fell right into his dark blue eyes as he stared at his wife, her aubrun hair was curled, and hit the middle of her back. Her emerald eyes stared back at her husband as she smiled, knowing how jealous everyone was, all the guys wanted her, and all the girls wanted him.

"Hey! GRAYSON'S!" Yelled Garfield, who was walking towards the couple.

Richard and Kori turned to Garfield and Rachel walking toward them, and smiled. Kori studied Rachel's outfit, she wore a simple black strapless dress that went to her knees, with black leggings and black stappy heels. Garfield almost matched Richard, except his polo was green and his Nike's were green and black. "Hey Gar, hey Rach, how are you guys?" Asked Richard, shaking Garfield and Rachel's hands. Kori on the other hand, wasn't so formal, and hugged her two friends as they made their way towards them.

"We're good, really good infact." Said Garfield, holding out Rachel's left hand out for them to see. On her left middle finger was a gold diamond ring that sparkled in the moonlight.

Kori gasped, "That is wonderful! When is the wedding?" She was beaming with happiness, and hopping up and down excitedly.

Rachel laughed at her best friends behavior, "We're not sure really, Gar just proposed tonight before we came." She smiled as Garfield slipped his arm around her waist, and held her close to him.

Richard smiled, "That's great you guys, you'll have to let us know when you figure out the date." He took Kori's hand once again when he heard a voice from behind them.

"Richard Grayson? Thought I'd never see you again." Said a feminine voice from behind him.

Richard and Kori turned around, and Richard laughed when he saw his old friend Karen Beecher, or 'Bee' as she liked to be called. "Hey Karen, haven't seen you in years! How've you been?" Said Richard, letting go of Kori's hand as Karen gave him a friendly hug.

"I've been good, traveling all over the place, which finally brought me to Gotham. I've met many interesting people over the years, but you're still one of my favorite people in this world." Said Karen, smiling. Looking over at Kori, she smiled, "So this must be the famous Mrs. Grayson that Sparky has told me all about. He said you're a lot prettier in person, and that the pictures don't do you justice. As a girl, I would have to say so, and girl, those shoes are so cute, where'd you get them?"

Kori laughed, "Thank you Karen, but who is this Sparky you speak of? Oh and as for the shoes, I got them at _Steve Madden_." She felt Richard wrap his arm around her waist once again, and smiled. She nodded to Rachel and Garfield as they told her they were going inside, and they'd catch up with them later.

Karen smiled, "Sparky is Victor, one of my good friends, he's the closest thing to a boyfriend I have right now. He was crushed when he learned you were no longer on the market, but he's recovering, and has been working his way into my heart." She smiled as Victor Stone made his way over to the group, and smiled as he put his arm around Karen's shoulders.

"Hey Vic, how are you?" Asked Richard, shaking Victor's hand with his free hand, since his other hand was busy rubbing Kori's side as he held her close.

Victor laughed, and shook Richard's hand, "I've been pretty good, kind of upset that you snagged Miss Anders before me, but hey she's good for you man." He stopped shaking Richard's hand, and looked at Kori, smiling slightly.

Kori looked away, she didn't want things to be awkward between all her friends, "It's Mrs. Grayson, Mr. Stone, Kori Grayson." She shook her head, and walked off into the club leaving the other three alone.

Karen smacked Victor on the back of the head, "Way to go Sparky, you upset the poor girl, leave her alone, she's married, and has a lovely husband." She turned to Richard, "Ignore Vic, he's just you know, being himself, go find your wife, she probably will need you in there."

Richard nodded, and ran inside after Kori. Looking around the club, he only spotted Rachel and Garfield, who were grinding against each other to the beat of _Sexyback_. He smirked slightly, then went about trying to find Kori. Spotting her he smiled, but frowned quickly as he saw her being pushed up against the wall, with another guy making his way onto her. Walking quickly over to the scene, he pulled the guy off of her, and punched him in the face. Seeing the man look up, he saw none other than Roy Harper, and stepped infront of Kori, "Roy, what the hell do you want with her?" Demanded Richard, feeling Kori grap onto his shoulder.

"Richard, please, lets not create a scene." Whispered Kori, but it was too late, Roy had already punched Richard in the face, and had shoved him against the wall. Kori moved out of the way, and hoped to get away, but Roy grabbed onto her arm tightly. "Roy, stop it hurts." Cried Kori.

Roy laughed, "Whatever Kori," He slapped her with all the force he had, and slammed her against the wall. Kori cried out in pain, seeing as though no one was paying any attention, "You left me, and for Grayson. And you're carrying his child, so if its not my child, then there will be no child."

Kori screamed, "NO!" She saw Roy getting ready to hit her, but saw Richard knock him to the ground. Kori slid down the wall as she watched Richard and Roy fight each other, until Richard finally knocked Roy unconscious.

Richard turned to her, and helped her up as he pushed Roy to the wall with his foot, "Kori, are you alright, did he hurt you?" He saw her red face and the red mark on her arm. He pulled Kori into him, and held her close, not letting her go.

"He did hurt me, but he didn't hurt the babies. I don't know what I would've done without them Richard, I really don't." She wrapped her arms around him, and burried her face in his chest.

Richard stroaked her hair, and kissed the top of her head, "Kori, I don't know what I'd do without you or the twins. You mean everything to me, before you I had nothing, only money and good looks, with a new girl in my bed all the time. Now I have it all, a beautiful wife whose expecting my children, soon a new house of our own, money, and love." She looked up at him just as he softly kissed her lips.

"Richard, thank you. I know you hate to talk about your past, but this is helping you, and I can tell. But for now sad things are off limits, and you and I are going to go dance, as husband and wife, since we never did have a reception, let alone a big wedding." Said Kori, taking his hand, and leading him to the dance floor as _If You're Not the One _began to play.

Slipping her arms around his neck, she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

_'If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all'_

Smiling as Kori leaned her head against his chest, he closed his eyes as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

_'I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?'

Richard looked down at Kori, then whispered into her ear, "We'll be together forever Kori, I promise you this, I love you Kori Grayson, my beautiful wife." Kori smiled at this, and kissed him softly as the next verse began to play.

_'If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life'

"You are correct Richard Grayson, we will be together forever. And you no longer need to dream of me as your wife, because remember months ago when we danced to this after we'd first started dating?" Kori watched him smile and nod before continuing, "We decided that this was our song, and now look at us, happily married, expecting two children, I will be the one you share your life with, and well we're already building a home." She giggled at the last part of her statement.

"And I'll love you all my life." Said Richard, kissing her softly once more.

_'I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?'

"I'll love you all my life also Richard, and whether people believe it's wrong or right, I know its right." Said Kori, still slow dancing with Richard, even though _My Love_ began to blast through the speakers.

Aware of the people that'd been watching them, Richard looked over at the photographer, and smirked as he leaned down and planted a kiss on Kori's lips as the photographer snapped another picture. He'd been snapping pictures of the two all night, even pictures of Richard comming to Kori's rescue from Roy. Kori smiled, and kissed him back with a firey passionate kiss, which had caught everyone's attention, even though most of them knew they were married. But no one had actually seen the two of them kiss like that, even on Gimme the Mic Gotham they hadn't kissed like that, there was much more love behind this kiss than the one that was on national tv.

Rachel and Garfield walked over to the two of them, "You are aware that everyone is staring right?" Asked Rachel, her hand in Gar's.

Richard and Kori pulled away, and looked at them, "Um..." Said Kori, blushing slightly, but laughed it off as she kept her arms around Richard's neck, the two of them continuing to slow dance.

"Its ok, its too cute." Said Rachel, a smile forming on her face. She used to hardly ever smile, but since she and Garfield had began dating, she'd been smiling more, which made Kori realize that love makes you happy.

Richard smiled, "I know its cute, you can't go wrong if she's here." He nuzzled Kori's neck affectionetly, then turned back to Garfield and Rachel as Kori giggled. "And what about you two, you make quite the lovely couple."

Rachel and Gar blushed this time, "Oh well...um, yea." Said Gar, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, only to receive a playful slap by Rachel.

Looking at the stage, Rachel had an idea, and looked at Kori, "You and Richard up for some kareoke?"

Richard shook his head, "Um, no, private concerts for my wife only."

Rachel laughed, "Fine, Kori, how about you, you up for some kareoke?"

Kori shook her head, "I don't do kareoke, but I will go sing." She beamed with happiness, she hadn't sang in a few months, and had been wanting to sing for a crowd badly. Kissing Richard softly on the lips, she let go of him, and stepped onto the stage, ready to sing for everyone. Picking up the microphone, she told the DJ what beat to play, and waited for the music to start before beginning to sing _Angel of Darkness._

"_Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
The world is in your hand  
but I will fight until the end_

Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
Don't follow your commend  
but I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls  
pain is all  
We enjoy the Darkness  
We've night  
but I will fight

The Love is lost   
you see the light  
a famme is stronger of the light  
The dreams are gone, the night has come  
he Darkness is our new Kingdom  
Heyeyeee

Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
The world is in your hand  
but I will fight until the end

Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
Don't follow your commend  
but I will fight and I will stand

The night goes on  
into the night  
Time will pray down on your knews  
you can't hide for me  
he turn the light  
until we lost  
but I will fight

Now realized  
the stars they die  
but mess has fallin'paradies  
We will be srong  
and we will fight  
against the creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
The world is in your hand  
but I will fight until the end

Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
Don't follow your commend  
but I will fight and I will stand

Heyeyeee"

Taking a bow as she finished the song, she looked out at the cheering crowd, and smiled. This wasn't a song she'd usually sing, but it'd been one of her favorite songs for a very long time. Seeing Richard at the front of the stage, she took his hands, and hopped down. Smiling as everyone stared at them in envy, she smiled even wider when he once again took her by surprise. Scooping her up bridal style, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips with firey passion as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hearing a camera go off, he didn't think about the photographer, and continued to kiss Kori.

He probably should've thought about the photographer before going and doing anything crazy like that, but he really didn't care, as long as he got to be with his wife. Carrying her back over to their group, he smiled. "Kori that was amazing." Said Richard, setting her down on the ground.

Kori smiled, "Thank you Richard." She leaned her head against his chest, and yawned slightly.

Rachel shook her head, "That was great Kori, but you all are going to have lots of explaining to do tomorrow morning when Bruce gets the paper."

Oops.

-------------------------------

Well I had so many ways I wanted to do this chapter, I decided to go the better route and not have you all hate me. Well I had lots of fun writing this chapter, and I had to end it the way I ended it because 'Oops' was going through my head, so I was like Richard and Kori need to make an 'Oops' at the end so I can have something fun for the next chapter. Well anyways REVIEW! You all love me you know you do!

AlwaysLoveYou


	17. Next Contestant

A/N:Glad you all loved the last chapter, I couldn't decide if I should have Richard kick Roy's ass before or after he hurt Kori, looks like I made the better decision. Well anyways, here I go, going off to write this chapter, with no idea what is going to happen...as usual. Anyways, REVIEW! Love yall!

Disclaimer:If I owned them do you think I'd be writing this?

Chapter 17-Next Contestant

----------------------------

Walking into the talent agency the next morning, Richard put a hand to his head. His head hurt horribly after the night that they'd had last night. There was no doubt that he and Kori had fun, they'd danced the whole time until she was too tired to hardly even walk out to the car which was about two a.m. Grabbing a cup of coffee, he took a sip of it, wondering how the doctors appointment was going for Kori, since he couldn't go to this one since he had to be at work on time for once since he and Kori had been away.

"Good morning Richard." Said Bruce, sipping his own coffee. Today they were starting auditions for Luke Slade's new movie, his own re-make of _Romeo and Juliet_.

Richard rubbed his temple with free hand, and sighed, "Yea good morning to you too Bruce." He set down his coffee, and sank down into the nearest seat.

"I take it you had a fun night last night?" Said Bruce, holding up the lastest gossip article, which had pictures of Richard and Kori in the club last night. There was a picture of Richard punching Roy in the face, another one when Richard and Kori were dancing close, the one when he had looked right at the photographer before kissing Kori, and the one were he had totally forgotten the paparazzi, and had picked Kori up, giving her a fiery passionate kiss.

"Wha-What? Aw shit..." Richard sighed, and tapped the lense of his sunglasses.

"Thats right, what were you two thinking? Especially you Richard, beating the shit out of that man just because he tried to come onto Kori. She can take care of herself you know." Said Bruce, sitting down in a chair across from Richard.

"We were thinking we needed to have some fun for once in our married lives. And Roy did not just try to come onto Kori, he tried to take our unborn children away from us-" Richard got cut off by Bruce.

"You mean child." Said Bruce.

"No, I mean children. And I know Kori can usually take care of herself, but she was hurting with what had happened with her sister, and other things that have been going on. Beside's she's used to me saving her, so what difference does it make?" Said Richard, turning his head as the door opened.

"She's having twins?" Asked Bruce, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I am." Said Kori, walking over to where the two men were sitting.

Richard, despite his headache, stood up, and gave Kori a kiss on the cheek. "What did the doctor say?" Asked Richard, taking Kori's hand, and sitting her down in the seat he had been sitting in before sitting in the chair beside her, his hand still in her's.

"The doctor said that they're fine, and I should expect to have them July 27th." Said Kori, removing her sunglasses from her face, and putting them on the top of her head.

Richard smiled, "Thats great!" He leaned over and kissed her lips softly, not caring that Bruce was watching them.

"So thats why all these photographers get these pictures, you two simply don't care anymore who is around, you just go for it." Said Bruce, smirking at them.

The two of them pulled away, and stared at Bruce, "Well duh." Said Kori, resting her hands on her stomach. Staring at all the people comming to audition for the movie, Kori shook her head, she could audition, but she didn't want to leave home, even though the movie would be filmed in Gotham. She, Richard, and Bruce were all going to be actually working on this movie with Mr. Slade, which kind of scared Kori since Dillan would probably be around.

"Good morning Bruce." Said Luke Slade, walking up to the three adults.

"Good morning Luke," Said Bruce. He spoke informally since both he and Luke worked together, and were very important people in Gotham.

Luke turned to Richard and Kori, and smiled slightly, "Mr. Grayson, its nice to see you at work after the long break you had, and especially after the night you had last night." He ignored Kori, and stared just at Richard.

Richard grumbled, "I was taking care of some important things while I was away, and I wasn't away very long, I was only gone a week."

"Richard, do not talk to Mr. Slade in that manner." Said Bruce, glaring at Richard.

Kori watched as Richard looked away, and rubbed his arm. "Miss Anders, I need to see you in my office." Said Luke Slade, staring at Kori.

Kori looked at Luke, he either didn't know they were married, or just didn't care. Kori decided he just didn't care, and turned to Richard. "I guess I'll see you later." She let him kiss her lips softly as she followed Luke to his office.

Richard looked at Bruce, "You don't think he'll try anything on her do you?" He gripped the arms of the chair, and glanced at the office door that closed behind Kori.

Bruce shrugged, "I don't know, I doubt it though, but I think Kori would be able to handle this one." He noticed Richard just staring at the door, and sighed, he worried about her way too much.

Standing infront of Mr. Slade, Kori stared at him, "You wanted to talk to me sir?"

Luke nodded, "Take a seat Miss Anders." Said Luke, sitting down across from her.

Kori did as she was told, and sat down in a seat. "You and Grayson really have a thing for each other, and I'm not liking it." Said Luke, glaring at Kori.

Kori glared back this time, "You can not like it all you want, I'm married to him, and you should know this because your asshole of a nephew sent reporters after us all the time." She knew that her comments could possibly cost her her own job, but she didn't care, the truth needed to be spoken.

Luke slid his hand up her leg since she was wearing a dress, which froze her in fear as his hand landed on the inside of her thigh. "If I were you Kori, I wouldn't try to get away, or I'll take those pretty little babies inside you away from you."

"Please leave me alone." Said Kori, tears in her eyes as he began to rub her leg. Leaning across the desk, he crashed his lips on her own as he held her head with his hand, keeping her from getting away. She did not like this, his kisses were nothing like Richard's, his were too forcefully, and had no emotion behind them, except lust.

As he pulled away from her, he smiled, "Mmm, tastes so good." He leaned in to kiss her again, but Kori shoved him away, and managed to jump up out of her seat before he could do anything more. Opening the door, she ran down the hall, passing Richard and Bruce as they were walking towards the auditorium. Seeing Kori run past him with tears falling down her face, and her hands cupped over her mouth, he excused himself from Bruce, and ran after her.

He watched her stop at the end of the hall, and slide to the ground, and curl into a ball as she cried into the floor. Walking up to her, he kneeled down beside her, and rubbed her back, "Kori, whats wrong? What happened?" He helped her sit up, but she instantly threw her face back into the floor.

"He-he-he." She couldn't get anything else out, because she burst into tears again. It wasn't that the thought of that she'd betrayed Richard, it was the fact that Luke could have done worse to her, but she'd managed to escape.

Richard sat her up again, and pulled her close to him, "Kori, what happened, what did he do?" She didn't object to him holding her this time, and wrapped her arms around him as she buried her face into his chest.

"He-he felt his way up my leg, and put it on m-my thigh, on the inside." She swallowed hard as she continued on with her story, "Then-then he kissed me, and-and I couldn't pull away because he had his hand on the back of my head to keep me from pulling away." She finally broke down, and sobbed into Richard's chest as he registered all this.

Luke Slade was a dead man to Richard Grayson, even if he was his boss. Pulling her away from his chest so he could look at her, he frowned, "Kori, he's not going to get away with this-" He was cut off by Kori's next statement."

"He-he said if I tried to get away he'd take the babies out of me. Richard I'm so scared." She let him pull her as close to him as he could.

"He's not going to get anywhere near you Kori, I can promise you that. From now on, we are going to be together, no matter where we go, if you go to a meeting, so do I." Said Richard, leaning down, and kissing her very softly, trying to calm her down.

Kori relaxed in his arms as she returned his very soft kiss with one of her own. The two of them stayed at the end of the hall sitting on the floor wrapped in each others arms as Richard rocked her back and forth gently.

-----------------------------

Sitting in the auditorium, Richard kept his eyes on Kori the whole time, who seemed to be having trouble focusing on what was going on. He made a mental note to keep his hands away from her legs for a little while at least. Putting a hand on her shoulder, she turned to him, with silent fear in her emerald eyes. He'd never seen her so scared, other than the other night when Roy had attempted to hit her. "Baby, are you ok?"

Kori shook her head, "No, no I'm not. I can't do this Richard..." She got up, and began walking towards the exit when she heard a voice yell after her.

"Anders! Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Demanded Luke, glaring at her from his chair.

Richard had enough of this, "Slade! Don't you dare speak to my wife in that manner!" Yelled Richard, getting out of his seat, and walking over to Luke. "She told me what happened, and I swear to you if you EVER touch her again you'e going to regret it." Feeling a hand clasp his shoulder, he turned around to see Kori smiling at him

Luke stared at them, "Oh really DICK, what are you going to do about it if I do touch her." Standing up, he walked over to Kori, and put his hand on her shoulder, and ran his hand down until he hit her breasts. Kori immediatly shoved him off, but he grabbed her wrist, "I told you if you tried to get away I'd take those babies from you."

Kori's eyes filled with tears, "Please, God, no." She saw him pull back his fist, and closed her eyes. Richard stopped his punch in mid-air with his own hand, and shoved Luke off of Kori. Opening her eyes, she saw what was going on, and saw Bruce running in.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Bruce, looking at Kori, who was very scared. The poor girl, she'll probably have to go through counceling after this. Kori quickly explained what had all happened to Bruce, and watched him run over and pry Luke and Richard off each other before someone was dead.

Richard backed up, and turned to Kori who stood about ten feet behind him with tears in her eyes. She was so hurt, confused, and scared, she didn't know what to do with all these emotions. Walking over to her, Richard embraced her in a hug, and held her there until the cops came to arrest Luke for Sexual Assault.

Bruce turned to Kori and Richard, and sighed, "You two need to be extremely careful now, Kori, I don't know if you should be comming to work anymore, you'll be safer at the manor with Alfred. It'll be good for you, to have some time off before the twins are born."

Kori nodded, she was almost six months pregnant, so taking time off would be a very good idea. "Alright, it sounds fine." She turned to Richard, and looked at him, "But the question is, is it alright with you that I stay at home?"

Richard raised an eyebrow, "Why do you ask? Kori of course you need to stay home, I don't know how long I've been telling you that." He took her hands in his own, and stared into her emerald eyes before leaning down and kissing her softly.

-------------------------------

That night as Kori leaned her head against the wall as she soaked in a bubble bath, she smiled. It was one of the first times she'd smiled that day since the events with Luke had unfolded. Hearing footsteps in the bedroom, she looked at the door, and waited for it to open. Smiling wider as Richard walked in, she noticed there was something different about him, he looked angry.

"Kori, we're done." Said Richard, glaring at her.

"Wha...what?" Asked Kori, feeling a pain in her chest.

"You're too needy, and I'm tired of always having to save you. So we're through, the divorce papers will be here soon." With that said, Richard left the bathroom.

Kori cried into what she thought was the wall, but it was too soft to be the wall. Sitting up in bed, she started screaming, with tears rolling down her face. Richard sat up started by her scream, looking over at her, he noticed she was still trying to catch her breath, and figure out what was going on.

"Kori, baby whats wrong?" Asked Richard, rubbing her back as she turned to him.

She stared at his muscles, god how she loved his abs, but right now that was beside the point. Looking up at him, tears continued to roll down her face, "You...you said we were done..."

"Huh?" Asked Richard, letting her fall into his arms as they both lay back down. "I never said anything like that, Kori you had that dream again didn't you?"

Kori shook her head, "It was similar to that, but it all felt so real, I was in getting a bubble bath here, and you walked in saying we were through and that the divorce papers would be here soon."

Richard wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close as he kissed her softly. Feeling her wrap her arms around him and relax, he finally spoke. "Kori, nothing will ever tear us apart. I promise you, I will love you until my dying day."

Kori nodded, and sniffeled again as she burried her face into his bare chest. Looking up she spoke, "I will love you 'til my dying day also." She felt his lips brush her's before he finally planted his lips on her own.

As they pulled away, he pulled her closer, and let her snuggled against his chest. "I love you Kori Grayson." Said Richard kissing the top of her head.

Kori smiled, "I love you too Richard Grayson." Said Kori, snuggling her head against his chest. As they closed their eyes, they fell asleep again quickly, neither of them moving from their positions the rest of the night.

-----------------------------

Well and there you have it, the end of chapter 17. Sorry if it was short, I've just had no where to go with this chapter and I was like aww shit what do I do now? Anyways, please review! I'm off to begin the next chapter, then hit some Z's since its 3:40 a.m. here, holy shit...

AlwaysLoveYou


	18. Your Guardian Angel

A/N:Haha so glad you all loved the last chapter! Cartoonstar, glad you thought that the last chapter was the best chapter I've ever written, it made me happy. And yes Slade is an asshole, that bastard I should've made someone shoot him. Anyways, Review!

Disclaimer:Don't own 'em yet.

Chapter 18-Your Guardian Angel

-------------------------

Two months had passed, and it was now the beginning of June, and their house was finally finished and everything had been moved in. As Kori reached for a box in the closet, she sighed since it was hard to reach, let alone strain enough to get it. Richard walked over to her, "Woah, hey let me get it, I don't want you hurting yourself."

Kori laughed as she moved out of his way, "Relax I'm pregnant, not elderly."

Richard laughed as he got the box down, and handed it to her, "I just don't want anything happening to you." He kissed her cheek, and smiled.

Kori laughed as she took the box into the living room, and opened it. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, I havn't done anything in the past two months." Sitting down on the couch she began to look through the pictures in the box.

Richard sat down beside her, and stared at the pictures that she was looking at. "Do you miss your old life? You know before you met me?" The picture was of her when she'd won Gimme the mic Gotham, and she was smiling out at the crowd after she'd finished her song.

Kori looked at him, "No, not really. I mean sure I miss being free, and not pregnant, but I wouldn't trade my life now for any of it. I mean I was so scared about Roy finding me and hurting me that I really didn't know what to do, but now I know that I have someone to protect me." Resting her head on his shoulder, she rested her hands on her belly. "I also wouldn't trade being a mom for the world, nor would I trade my wonderful husband for the world."

Richard smiled, and kissed the top of her head, "I've already told you that I wouldn't trade my life now for anything, but I'll say it again. I love you Kori Grayson, and I wouldn't trade my life with you for anything in this world, or any other world for that fact." He rubbed her belly with his right hand, and smiled as he wrapped his left arm around her waist, and held her close.

Kori looked up at him, "Well good thing we wouldn't want to trade our lives for anything, because we're going to be stuck with each other for a long time, especially when the twins are young." She smiled as he planted his lips on her's softly.

Hearing the door bell ring, Kori got up, and walked over to the door, with Richard trailing behind her. Opening the door, she smiled as she saw Rachel and Garfield standing there, Rachel's hands on her rather flat stomach. "Hey Mr and Mrs. Logan." Said Kori, with a smile as Richard placed his hands on her shoulders.

Rachel and Garfield entered the Grayson's house, and looked around, it wasn't a mansion like Bruce's house, but it was huge. Rachel turned to Kori and Richard, and smiled, "Hey, how are you two?" Asked Rachel as Kori and Richard led them out onto the back patio.

Richard smiled as he put his arm around Kori's shoulders, "We're good, really good." He watched Kori put her hands on her stomach, and smiled at her.

"Yea, so are we." Said Garfield, wrapping his arm around Rachel's waist.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Asked Kori, raising an eyebrow as she gave them a small smirk.

Rachel smiled at her best friend, and couldn't conceal her excitement any longer, "I'm pregnant!" Squeeled Rachel.

Kori screamed out of happiness, which scared Richard, since he let go of her as she embraced her friend in a tight hug, well as tight of a hug as she could with her large stomach being in the way. "Rachel, that is great!" Said Kori, pulling away, smiling from ear to ear.

Rachel laughed, "Thanks Kori, I know I was so excited when I found out."

Kori chuckled slightly as she remembered when she found out she was pregnant, and had freaked out. Then again, Rachel and Garfield were married when Rachel had found out, and she and Richard hadn't been married then. "I remembered I freaked out when I found out that I was pregnant." Said Kori, feeling Richard's hand grab her own.

Rachel laughed again, "Wow, you never told me that, thats funny. Now you couldn't tell that you had freaked out, because you two are so protective and happy about these babies. By the way, are the nurseries finished yet?"

Kori nodded, "Yes, they just finished moving the furniture and everything in the rooms yesterday. They're so wonderful, let me show you." She took Rachel's hand, and led her inside and up the stairs to the nursery for Alexis first.

Richard laughed, and looked at Garfield, "So how did you take the news of Rachel being pregnant? Hopefully a little better than I did, I just silently freaked out and didn't say anything for the first fifteen minutes after she told me."

Garfield laughed, "I was ecstatic, I was so happy that she was pregnant, I wanted to be a father so badly, and now I am."

Richard laughed, and fired up the grill as he went inside to get the steaks and shrimp he had promised Kori he'd make. Hearing the two women comming down the stairs chatting and laughing, he smiled and slipped back outside and put the food on the grill.

"Oh somebody's cooking!" Said Kori, as she made her way out the back door, her hands resting on her stomach, which is where she usually had them resting for about the past month and a half.

Richard laughed, "Am I not the one who usually cooks in this house?" He leaned down and kissed her softly as she made her way over to him.

Garfield and Rachel sat down at the patio table, and stared at the two of them. Kori laughed, "I suppose..." She kissed him softly once more, and headed over to turn on the radio as _Comatose _blared from the speakers. Sitting down beside Rachel, she turned to her an Gar, "So, have either of you two heard from Victor or Karen?" Asked Kori, leaning back in the chair.

Rachel and Garfield both shook their heads, "No, we haven't, the last time we talked to them was when we'd gone clubbing, but after that, nothing. But we have seen Roy around, he was abusing this teenage girl, but thankfully Garfield stepped up and knocked him out before he could hurt her worse then he already had. We rushed her to the hospital, and they said that she'd be fine, and thankfully she was. I guess Roy is really angry, and he like wants to kill anyone who gets in his way of trying to get to you, so I advise that you stay somewhere where you'll be safe." Said Rachel, staring out at the huge backyard.

Kori nodded, "I know, I heard about that, but I am safe here, there is a gate that you can only get into here by code, and the fence surrounds the whole yard. But Richard has the summer off, so I get to spend all the time I want with him." She beamed with happiness as Richard sat the food in the middle of the table. Getting up to help him bring the stuff outside, she followed him inside, but he led her away from the kitchen, and into his office. "Richard whats wrong?" Asked Kori, as he took her hands in his own.

Richard leaned down and kissed her, "Kori, Bruce offered me a promotion-" He was cut off by Kori's happiness.

"Richard thats great! Why are you so upset about it? This is a great thing, and you should be jummping for joy, just like I am." Said Kori, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Richard shook his head, "No, its not great, the promotion requires me to be out on the road a lot, and I won't be able to stay here with you, or the twins after they're born." He looked away from her, dropping her hand as he did so.

Kori also looked away, "Oh, I see..." She turned around, and rubbed her arms with her hands as she began to walk away.

"So I turned him down." Richard watched as Kori turned around, and stared at him with confusion in her eyes, but she also had the look that said she was so going to kill him for making her think he was going to leave.

"Richard Grayson!" She walked back over to him, and gave him a playful slap on the arm. "Why do you insist on scaring me like that? You know I already have other stupid fears such as this one." She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her waist, which was getting really hard to do.

"I just wanted to see what you would say, but its true he offered me the position." He watched as she raised an eyebrow as if for him to tell her what to position was. "He offered me the position of co-owner to Wayne Talent Agency."

Kori's jaw dropped, "Wha-What? Richard, I'm not letting you refuse this job offer. You've always said that being co-owner and one day owner was your biggest dream. Now go pick up that phone and call him and tell him that you've changed your mind." She hated the thought of him leaving her alone for months at a time, but she wasn't going to let her fears get in the way of his dreams.

Richard shook his head, "Kori, there's no way I'm going to take this job offer, and you know exactly why. He did give me a promotion though, I'm now the top executive, which pays a lot more money than being a judge had payed. Just think, now you can stay at home all the time with the kids, and I know that as long as you're happy I know that I'll be happy." He kissed her softly, and jumped back slightly as he felt one of the babies kick.

Kori giggled, and took one of his hands, and placed it on her belly as one of the babies kicked again. "Feels like they're playing soccer." She smiled at him as he took her hand, and led her into the kitchen to get the things they needed for the food, and headed back outside.

"What took you guys so long?" Asked Rachel, with an impatient look on her face.

"Nothing..." Said Richard, giving her the 'just drop it' look.

The four of them ate the food in scilence, until Garfield couldn't handle the scilence anymore, and spoke up. "So, what did you guys decide to name the babies again?" Asked Garfield, as he finished his plate.

Kori took everyone's plates, and headed inside to put them in the dishwasher, but Richard took them from her hands, and took them inside himself. She sat back down, and stared at her friends, and gave a small chuckle, "Cameron James Grayson, and Alexis Nicole Grayson."

Richard came back out, and sat down beside Kori as his hand found her own. Rachel stared at Kori's attire, and smiled. She was wearing an orange dress top that was form fitting till it hit her belly, which is where it flared out till it hit her hips, which is where it covered up most of her faded bermuda shorts, but you could still see them. Kori looked at Rachel's outfit, she was wearing a long dark purple tank top that went just past her butt, which is where it met her dark wash capri's. "So are you hoping its a boy or girl?" Asked Kori, as she relaxed in the chair, her free hand on her stomach.

Rachel shrugged, "Not really sure, I wouldn't mind having a boy, but then again I would want a girl. I guess I really don't care, as long as they're healthy is all that matters to me." She felt Garfield's arm wrap around her shoulders, and smiled.

Kori smiled, "Thats good..." She stared out at the backyard, it had the perfect view of the sunset. Smiling at Richard as the sun began to go down, she stood up, and walked out into the middle of the yard. Laying down, she leaned on her elbows as she stared at the lowering sun.

Rachel and Garfield smiled as they told them they were leaving, and headed out the door as Richard made his way out into the middle of the yard to join Kori. "So I take it you like the view." Said Richard as he layed down, putting his hands behind his head as he stared up at the sky.

Kori smiled, and rested her head on his chest, "Yes, I do, it is quite a wonderful view."

Wrapping his arms around her, he smiled as he inhaled the smell of her shampoo, god he loved that smell so much. "I thought you would..." Whispered Richard as he closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how long they layed there like that, but when he opened his eyes again, he saw that the sky was dark, and stars sparkled above them. Looking down, he saw Kori had managed to drift to sleep on his chest during their very long moment of scilence. Careful not to wake her, he got up, and carried her inside, and up to their bedroom. 'Damn, she's getting heavy.' thought Richard as he layed her down on the bed, and crawled in beside her.

Rolling over, she looked at him, "You know you could've waken me up so you wouldn't have had to carry me up here." Whispered Kori as she snuggled under the covers, her fingers trailing along his bare chest.

Richard laughed, and kissed her forehead, "I thought you might've wanted to stay asleep, since all the other times I haven't managed to wake you." He saw her raise an eyebrow since he'd woken her all the other times he'd carried her to bed. "Ok, so I've woken you up, but does it really matter?" He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close.

Kori giggled slightly, "No it doesn't matter at all." She looked up at him and gave him one of her pearly smiles and knew he was melting inside since he'd always told her how everytime she smiled it made him just want to melt. Leaning down to kiss her, he smiled as she wrapped her arms around him as if she never wanted to let him go. "Goodnight Prince Charming." Said Kori, resting her head under his chin as she closed her eyes.

Resting his chin ontop of her head, he smiled, "Goodnight beautiful." Keeping their arms wrapped around each other, Richard smiled, he wished he could stay like that forever, but he knew tomorrow was comming, which always held something new and eventful.

-------------------------------

Waking up the next morning, Richard looked down, and saw that Kori was still asleep. Smiling to himself, he stared out the large bay window in their room as the sunlight poured in, shining against her tan skin. Feeling her stir, he kissed the top of her head as she opened her eyes and stared up at him. "Morning beautiful." Said Richard, kissing her lips softly.

Kori smiled as she kissed him back softly, "Morning Price Charming." She held onto him, and rested her head on his chest as he stroaked her hair. "So whats the plans for today?" Asked Kori, as she drew tiny circles on his chest with her finger.

Richard sighed as he thought about what they were going to do that day, "Well you know, I really don't know. We could just spend the day together-" He ws cut off by Kori's sudden gasp.

"Richard...I think my water just broke."

---------------------------

Well there you have it for this chapter, I know its short, but I had to end it like that, it was calling me to do so. Well what did you all think? I think I'm ending this story soon, hate to upset you all, but I think I have to. Review though please!

AlwaysLoveYou


	19. Someday I Will Understand

A/N:Well I think this may be the last chapter of the story, so sorry, I had so much fun writing this though! Let me know if I should do a sequal though! Thanks for the reviews, loved them, loved them, loved them.

Disclaimer:Sadly I do not own the teen titans, I only own this story

Chapter 19-Someday I Will Understand

--------------------------

Jumping out of bed Kori looked down, yep her water had just broken, even though she was only eight months pregnant. "GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" Yelled Kori as she walked quickly towards the door. Richard jumped out of bed, and grabbed one of her hands, and put his other hand on the small of her back as he led her out to the car. He didn't have time to go and get her a suitcase of clothes, he'd have to call Rachel and have her bring Kori some clothes. As he put Kori into the car, he slipped on the hoodie he'd grabbed, and hopped into the car as fast as he could, and sped off down the road.

Breathing in and out like she'd been practicing, she stared out at the road ahead of them, both hands holding onto her stomach. She wasn't sure how long it'd taken for them to get to the hospital, but it seemed like forever. As Richard rushed her into the emergency room, one of the doctors took her into a room since she was going into labour.

Laying on the bed as the doctors told her to push, she looked over at Richard and glared at him, "I am so going to kill you!"

Richard raised an eyebrow, "What did I do?"

Moaning as she had to push again, she glared at him once again, "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

Richard shook his head at her comment as the doctors told her to push again, her hand squeezing the life out of his own, but he didn't care, he was going to be a father. Hearing a cry, he looked over at the doctor as he held out his son. The doctor handed Richard a pair of scissors, and Richard cut the umbilical cord. The nurse took Cameron away as she went to clean him up as Kori moaned again as she had to push again. Richard looked at her, she looked tired, like she couldn't handle anymore. "Kori, you're almost done, you're doing great." He leaned down, and wiped the sweat from her forehead away with a wet cloth.

Kori nodded, and continued to push some more, until the doctor held out their daughter. Richard cut the umbilical cord once more, and the nurse took Alexis away to be cleaned up. Richard looked down at Kori, who had closed her eyes from exhaustion. "Kori you going to be alright?" Asked Richard, the back of his hand resting on her forehead.

Kori opened her eyes, and smiled at him, "I'll be fine, I'm just tired." The doctors came, and changed the sheets as they brought the twins in for Kori and Richard to hold. Kori held Alexis, and rocked her back and forth, while Richard held Cameron, and smiled.

Leaning down, he kissed Kori softly, "You're going to be a great mom..." He sat down in the chair beside the bed as he rocked Cameron gently.

Kori smiled again, "You're going to be a great father Richard, don't let anyone else tell you differently." Smiling again as he leaned down and kissed her, each of them holding a baby in their arms, they knew their lives were finally perfect.

--------------------------------

One Year Later

Sitting out on the back deck with a cup of iced tea in her hands, Kori stared out at the sunrise with a smile on her face. The twins were up in their rooms sound asleep, and her husband was sound asleep in their room, or so she thought. Feeling two gently hands begin to massage her shoulders, she looked up and smiled at Richard as he bent down to kiss her. "Hey gorgeous." Said Richard, scooping her up bridal style after setting her iced tea down on the patio table.

"Good morning Prince Charming." Said Kori, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hearing a cry from upstairs, Richard sat Kori down, and the two of them walked inside and up the stairs to the twins' bedrooms. After each had picked one of the children up, they walked back downstairs and put them in their booster seats. "So Richard, do you have work today?" Asked Kori, as she fed Alexis a baby spoonfull of bannana baby food.

Richard nodded, "Yea I do, sorry Kori, but you know with being the co-owner for Wayne Talent Agency I have to be there whenever they need me." He saw her try to cover up her disappointment as he fed Cameron a spoonfull of carrot baby food.

After finishing feeding the twins, Richard handed Cameron to Kori, and kissed her cheek. Suddenly, Kori had an idea, "How about if the twins and I came to work with you today?" She held one twin on each hip, and sighed, this was hard work.

Richard smiled, "That'd be great since no one other than Rachel and Garfield have seen the twins. I mean Bruce hasn't even seen them since he's been away on business." He took Cameron from Kori, and headed back up the steps, with Kori right on his heels with Alexis in her arms.

Quickly giving the twins a bath while Kori took a shower of her own, Richard smiled to himself. He thought he'd never see the day where he'd be a father, and happily married to someone. Smiling wider to himself, he remembered the first day he'd actually met Kori.

_-Flashback-_

_Stepping off the stage, Kori sat down between Richard and Bruce, and began tapping her pen nervously. Accidently dropping it between her and Richard, the two of them both bent down to pick it up and bumped heads. "Oww..." they both moaned in pain, then laughed as Richard leaned back down to pick it up. Handing her pen back to her, she stuck out her hand, "Kori Anders, Gothams pop princess.Its nice to meet you Mr. Grayson."_

_Richard shook her hand and smiled to himself, which is something no one had seen him do in a long time, "Richard Grayson, heir to the Wayne fortune. It's nice to meet you as well, and no need to be so formal, its Richard."_

_-End Flashback-_

After finally dressing Alexis into her red summer dress, he smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her shoulder ebony hair falling just past her ears. She stared into his deep blue eyes with her own emerald green eyes, identical to her mothers, and smiled. "I wuv you daddy." Said Alexis, giggling as Richard picked her up, and carried her into his own bedroom with Cameron following his father and sister in his khaki pants, black shirt and black tennis shoes. He looked identical to Alexis, except his hair was shorter.

Stepping out of the bathroom as she put in her white gold hoops, she smiled at Richard who held Alexis in one arm, and had his hand on Cameron's back as Cameron clung to Richard's pant leg. "Well, I see that Daddy has his hands full." Said Kori, as she bent down and picked up Cameron.

Richard stared at her, she still took his breath away everytime she stepped in the room. Her outfit complimented her very well, a emerald green halter dress that was form fitting till it hit her hips, then flared out until it ended at her knees, and white strappy heels. Running a hand through her straightened aubrun hair, he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her softly. "It doesn't bug me, as long as I get to be with my wonderful family." Said Richard, wrapping his free arm around Kori's waist as they walked out of the room.

Kori looked at Richard's outfit, which was similar to Cameron's, khaki pants, a white polo to show off his tan since they'd gone to the beach so much over the ast year, and black tennis shoes. "That indeed is what we are, a wonderful family." Said Kori, wrapping her free arm around Richard's waist as they stepped out of the house.

Putting the twins into their carseats in the back of Richard's new black convertable Mercedes, Richard and Kori climbed in. Pulling out of the driveway, Kori took Richard's hand in her own as she smiled over at him. "So what do you think will happen today?" Asked Kori, playing with the white gold heart necklace that Richard had given her a year and a half ago.

Richard stopped at a red light, and kissed her hand, " Well the one thing I know for sure is, we'll have to keep the guys off of you today." He hit the gas as the light turned green, never taking his hand out of Kori's.

Kori laughed, "Yeah right, all I got to do is walk into the room with two kids in my arms and every guy in that place will be running scared." She looked in the rearview mirror at the twins who were giggling happily as the wind blew through their hair.

Richard laughed and shook his head as he pulled into the parking lot, "Yea right, they'll just steal you and leave the kids with me." Getting out, he ran over to the other side, and opened the door for Kori, and took her hand as he helped her out.

Taking the twins from their carseats, Richard took Kori's hand as he carried Alexis in his arms. Kori looked down at Cameron who had insisted that he walk as he held onto Kori's hand tightly. Seeing as he began to get scared, she let go of Richard's hand, and picked him up, placing him on her hip as she took Richard's hand again. Walking inside, they looked around at all the stares they were getting, especially since no one had actually seen the twins in real life, the only thing they'd seen was pictures in magazines, and that was when they'd first been born.

Bruce walked over to the two of them with a smile on his face, "Ah, Richard, its good to see that you're here on time for once." Looking over at Kori, he smiled again, "And Mrs. Grayson, its good to see you again, and not so...well pregnant." Kori and Richard laughed along with Bruce as Richard's arm slipped around Kori's thin waist, and her arm wrapped around his own.

Alexis grabbed for Bruce's hair, and managed to pull it, but simply laughed as he took her from Richard's arms. "And how is my grandaughter? I haven't seen you before since your mommy and daddy have kept you hidden from harm." He smiled as Alexis giggled at him. Handing Alexis back to Richard, he took Cameron, and began to tickle him, then handed him back to Kori after a few minutes of bonding with his grandson.

"Well well well, I see that Mrs. Grayson is finally looking rather fine again." Said a voice from behind them. Richard and Kori turned around to see Dillan smiling at Kori in a perverted manner.

Richard handed Alexis to Bruce, and walked over to Dillan, "Listen Slade Junior, I don't want you near my wife ever again, got that? If I see you near her again, or if I hear you make another comment like that towards her, it'll be the last thing you do, I guarntee it, got it?" He had Dillan's shirt in his fist as he glared at him.

Dillan shoved Richard off, and stared at him, "Relax Richard, I don't plan on being an asshole like my uncle is. I've decided to change my ways, but your brother dared me to say it, and it was too good of an offer to resist, so I took it, by the looks of things I probably shouldn't have said that. But I'm sorry about it Richard, I truely am."

Richard stepped back, and stared at Dillan, who had an honest look on his face. Kori stepped up towards the two of them, with both kids in her arms. Richard took Cameron out of Kori's arms, and wrapped his free arm around her waist. "Its alright, I suppose, but don't ever do it again ok? She's just tired of it."

Dillan nodded, "I understand, and Kori, I'm sorry, seriously." He smiled as Kori nodded, and leaned up and kissed her on the lips.

Pushing him away, she handed Alexis to Richard, who instantly handed both kids to Bruce as Kori went after Dillan, first slapping him as hard as she could, then kneeing him in the groin, then finally punching him in the stomach. Richard held her arm back before she could punch him in the face, his other arm slipping around the front of her waist, as he held her back. "Asshole." Said Kori to Dillan, who looked up at her and Richard as Richard led her away.

Richard stopped Kori in the middle of the room, and turned her around to face him. "Kori," He didn't say anything else, and just like the first time he'd kissed her for real, he didn't need to. Leaning down, he kissed her with a soft loving kiss, with his arms still wrapped around her waist as her arms slipped around his neck.

Hearing the camera's going off, Kori ran over and took the kids from Bruce, and walked back over to Richard, and let him take Alexis from her arms. "Now, if they're going to take pictures of us, they need to get one of the whole family." Said Kori, wrapping her right arm around Richard's waist as she held Cameron on her hip with her left.

Richard smiled as he slid his left arm around her waist as he held Alexis on his hip with his right, "You've got that right Mrs. Richard Grayson." He leaned down and kissed her, just as the paparazzi took the picture.

There it was the perfect family picture, Richard's left arm around Kori's waist as he held his only daughter Alexis on his hip with his right arm as she rested her head against her father's shoulder with her eyes close. Kori's right arm around Richard's waist as she held her only son Cameron on her hip with her left arm as he leaned his head against his mother's shoulder, with his eyes closed also. Pulling away from the kiss, Richard stared down at Kori, and smiled, "I love you Kori Grayson, and always will."

Kori smiled back at Richard, "I love you too Richard Grayson, always have, and always will. No one and nothing can take me away from you." The two kissed again and smiled, knowing that come what may, nothing would ever tear them apart, nothing at all.

_Nothing seems to be the way  
That it used to  
Everything seems shallow  
God give me truth  
In me  
And tell me somebody is watching  
Over me  
And that is all I'm praying is that_

Someday I will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what he's done to me  
Oh but maybe  
Someday I will breathe  
And I'll finally see  
I'll see it all in my baby  


_Don't you run too fast my dear  
Why don't you stop?  
Just stop and listen to your tears  
They're all you've got  
It's in you  
You see somebody is watching  
Over you  
And that is all I'm praying is that_

Someday you will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what he does to you  
Oh but maybe  
Someday you will breathe  
And you'll finally see  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby

No moment  
Will be more true  
Than the moment  
I look at you

It's in you  
You see somebody is watching  
Over you  
And that is all I'm praying is that

Someday you will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what he does to you  
Oh but maybe  
Someday you will breathe  
And you'll finally see  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its official, I suck at endings. Well anyways, there you go, thats the end of Someday I will Understand, I had such a fun time writing this story, I'm sad that I had to stop it. NightstarGrayson said that I should make a sequal, and I think I should too, what does everyone else think? Well be on the lookout for the sequal to this, comming soon to a fanfiction site near you!

And please Review

AlwaysLoveYou


End file.
